


Truth to the Fables

by SuckerforSmuckers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha! Claude, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Following the story, Like this is really explicit, Omega! Byleth, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, dont know what to tag, no beta please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 68,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerforSmuckers/pseuds/SuckerforSmuckers
Summary: Byleth presented as an Omega at an early age. Jeralt took good care of her, taught her how to fight, and made sure other Alphas stayed away from her. Things are different at the monastery, though. There are no other Omegas that she knows of; only Betas and Alphas. This story is more so wrapped around Claude and Byleth's relationship, and hiding it from the higher-ups. Two-Chapter updates every Tuesday and Friday!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 91
Kudos: 344





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth walked into the archbishop’s office with her father Jeralt, her emotionless face scanning the room. Other than the guards, there were two other people, one older man and one older woman standing to the side. And straight in front, there was a tall man with dark green hair and a woman dressed in jewels, silk, and other decorations from head to toe. That must be the archbishop. The woman named “Rhea” didn’t seem as bad as her father made her out to be. In fact, her subordinate with the darker green hair seemed much worse, and spoke out loud for proof, too. “Lady Rhea,” he pleaded, “I don’t understand why you would appoint a random mercenary to guide our students. Especially an _Omega._ ” Byleth winced. Even though she didn’t show it as much, she always hated that word… omega. She could probably strike both of them down to prove that she wasn’t any less than an alpha or a beta, but she knew that violence shouldn’t be anywhere but the battlefield. Jeralt taught her that from a young age. “I know that we are supposed to be trying to break down walls of discrimination and everything… but this? No other leader at this school is an omega. We do not know anything about her, she is not a noble, and she is the lesser secondary sex-”

“ _Seteth._ Please refrain from addressing our new professor like this.” The male took a breath as if he were about to say something, then stopped. “I trust this newcomer, and you should too. I have a good feeling about her, and only when I feel like this do I know the goddess is on our side.” Jeralt held back a sigh, and so did Seteth, too.

“…As you wish, Lady Rhea. I apologize.” Seteth turned to Byleth, crossing his arms. “However, we both have this request for you.” Byleth raised an eyebrow. “Your secondary sex is something that is bound to be known throughout the students. It’s almost the first thing that comes up when people meet each other. Whether they are commoner or noble, Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Most are betas, a few are omegas, and a few are alphas. Given that this is a co-ed school, and given that there are alphas around here, we require you to take a few precautions. You will be administered a medication to prevent unwanted pregnancy. Although newborns are the light of this world, it would be a tragedy for both you and the other person to have a child at this time. You will be given this collar,” he held up in his hand, “to wear at all times. I’m sure you do not want any students – or any random Alpha for that matter – to mark you without your consent. Finally, during your heats, close your door. Lock it. Do not come out. No matter what. We will have our nurse give you supplies for that time; she needs to be the _only_ person you interact with in that state.”

This was a lot for Byleth to take in. Yes, she had heats, but usually she would just stay in the tent wherever she and Jeralt were for the night, while Jeralt went out and grabbed supplies for her. She would never have to wear collars, or take prevention medicine. They always camped far from people not only to stay hidden, but to protect her as well. Jeralt was an Alpha and he never even laid a dirty hand on her. Then again, he was her father. Or maybe it was just that Fódlan life and their views were just different. Seteth handed her the pills and collar and she accepted, putting the collar on. “Thank you for accepting this from us,” Rhea smiled, giving a slight bow. “I do not wish to do this but it is only for the best. We have had incidents before and have concluded that this is the best course of action in order to minimalize incidents. It has worked for years, if that gives any consolidation.” Byleth only nodded, putting the pills into her bag. “And with that, I introduce Hanneman and Manuela. They will be your aid.” The older man and woman stepped forward, a small smile across both of their faces.

“ _Wheeeewww!_ That was long, wasn’t it?” Manuela stretched, nudging Hanneman on the shoulder, who only scoffed. Rhea’s smile remained while Seteth casted a dark look towards the aged woman. “Professor, I am only telling the truth. I love our archbishop so, _so_ dearly but I am just _so_ eager to introduce myself! My name is Manuela. Songstress. Nurse. _Available-_ ”

“And my name is _Hanneman._ I for one don’t have the energy for silly things like that. Flirting with the new professor after just meeting her. Absolutely ridiculous.” He shook his head and scoffed again, shaking Byleth’s hand.

“Oh, come on. There’s stories of Betas and Omegas getting together, right? I’m not able to do what an Alpha can, but I can get pretty close-” Hanneman waved her off, and continued to speak.

“Anyways, I’d love to chat with you over a cup of tea sometime. I’ve heard of your unknown crest and I am so _very_ curious to test and see what it is! A few experiments and-” Hanneman saw her squint her eyes and immediately backtracked. “O-oh well, no, no. I know what your thinking. No, they do not hurt, at least not most of them. I have improved significantly with listening to other’s feedback when it comes to things like this.” Byleth could tell they would be a handful. And these were the main people she was to go to if she had issues?

“Manuela, Hanneman. I believe we should stay on track for now. We have plenty of time to get to know each other later.” Rhea spoke up, and both administrators nodded, a bit bashful about how they acted.

“Well, yes. I apologize about that” Hanneman nodded again, as well as Manuela. “Byleth,” he turned, “You have gotten to know the house leaders and their students, yes?” He asked. The dark-haired girl nodded. “Well, that is precisely why we are here. You are being given the first pick by Lady Rhea, and we will choose the houses afterwards. Who will you choose to lead?”

Byleth held her chin in thought. Dimitri seemed like a good leader. He was a bit shy when they talked, but he was still determined. His house members seemed like a lot to handle – ranging from nice people to very mean ones – but they all seemed to come together anyway. It’s a good quality in a house. Edelgard seemed nice as well. So did her house members… except for the subordinate. He ran shivers down her spine. Claude… she liked his demeanor. She knew he was a noble, but he seemed so down to Earth. She felt like she could relate to him a lot more. His house members were also bright and full of personality. She would pick…

“The Golden Deer. I’d like to guide the Golden Deer house.”

“Oh! She speaks!” Manuela let out a gasp and a sigh. “Sorry, sorry. I mean I was wondering if she was mute of not. She was sitting there with Seteth and Lady Rhea without saying a word? I know I couldn’t hold my tongue like that.”

“We _all_ know.” Hanneman chastised. “Thank you, Byleth. Manuela and I will be in charge of the other houses and teach them on our own.”

Lady Rhea nodded in agreement. “Wonderful. I am glad to see you have made your decision. Guide your golden deer well. If you have any concerns, do not hesitate to come to any of us. We will be glad to help.” The four faculty exchanged goodbyes with Jeralt and Byleth, watching them as they exited.

As Jeralt and Byleth walked down the steps and to the outside, Jeralt spoke up. “Listen kid,” he sighed, scratching his head. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. That damned Alois got us into this mess and I don’t see a way out. Just know, if you need anything, I’m here too, m’kay? Be careful out here around those brats. Some of them I’m sure are entitled, and think they can get what they want. Whether it’s questioning your authority or doing something much worse. You just come to me, yeah?”

“Of course. Don’t worry about me so much.” Byleth spoke. Jeralt smiled and ruffled her hair.

“Alright kid, this is where we spilt. I’m sure that they’ll be up my ass about new missions soon.” Byleth nodded and watched him walk, then turned to walk away herself. She would give a proper greeting to the golden deer, this time as their professor.

* * *

“You’re _what?!_ ” Hilda exclaimed, clasping her cheek with both hands. All of the students had some degree of surprise, save for Claude. “Wow, I didn’t even guess… you look so young!”

“You got that right. I thought you were a student, haha! …Does that mean we can’t eat together? ’Cause I was serious. I’m totally still up for eating.” Raphael grinned, giving a thumbs up with a muscle flex.

“I personally think that we should have had someone such as a noble teach. Oh well, I just hope you do well too,” Lorenz sighed.

All of the students were bombarding Byleth with questions and comments, but Byleth made sure to reply. She wanted to make sure she got to know everyone. She looked over at Claude, surprised he didn’t say anything. He was just talking about he was wanting to talk with her and getting to know her more.

Claude didn’t let his eyes move from hers. He knew if he moved them to where he wanted to, it would click for her. He noticed it before she even stepped fully into the room. That collar was not there before they met. How did none of them notice yet? It was right there, in plain sight. He knew he had a good eye, but that collar was a trademark for all Omegas. Why would they put one in a position like this? Not that he minded; he didn’t believe in discrimination, whether it was status or second sex. But it seemed so unlike the church to do this. Nobody in any of the houses were Omegas, and none of the staff nor the Knights were Omegas either.

He decided to smile and talk, though. No use in making the new professor suspicious of him. “Hey, so you’re our new professor? What, you picked this house so you could get to know me better, huh?” He chuckled, continuing on. “Well, I guess to get that ball rolling, we can drop the formalities. Can I call you Teach? That okay? Seeing that we’re around the same age and all…”

“ _Claude._ That is so un-noble like.” Lorenz shook his head in disgust. “Lady Rhea appoints all leaders, and she appointed her. Therefore, it is professor.”

“I’ve got to agree,” Ignatz said timidly, “We have to show our new professor respect.”

“I don’t mind,” Byleth shook her head, “call me whatever you like.” Lorenz raised an eyebrow in absolute confusion.

Lysithea did the same, shaking her head. “What kind of professor doesn’t want formalities between them and their students? That’s so immature. Isn’t that right, Marianne?” Marianne shook her head, not wanting to answer. She didn’t care for any of it, whatever Byleth said for her to call her would be it.

“Well, I agree with you Lysithea,” Leonie crossed her arms. “You’re Captain Jeralt’s daughter, right? I called him ‘sir’ all the time. Purely out of respect. I don’t know, seems like a lack of respect for yourself.” She shrugged.

Byleth stared, knowing that _this_ was the true handful right here. All this arguing over a single thing like addressing by name. It was overwhelming, and that was probably an understatement. “Well,” Claude relaxed his hands behind his head, “Teach is Teach, and Teach says to call her whatever you like. So I’m gonna do that. Just following orders.” He smiled.

“Hey, professor, are you an Omega?”

And there it was. Byleth didn’t know who asked it, but she knew it would come up. She was just surprised it didn’t come up sooner. “Yes, I am. I guess you see my collar.” Byleth fiddled at it, almost wanting to curse at how uncomfortable it was. “Regardless of me being an Omega, I hope that you all take my guidance to heart. I’ve been a mercenary for years, and I’m sure my knowledge can be useful.”

“Ugh, a commoner _and_ an Omega. Maybe Lady Rhea was feeling sick when she chose you.” Lorenz shook his head again. Byleth furrowed her brows. This type of discrimination was new to her. She was far from isolated but people didn’t really care outside of Fódlan.

The others asked questions for a few more minutes. Some were along the lines of ‘I know some strong Omegas’ to ‘Lorenz was just being mean’ to ‘hey hey, I’m an alpha, I can protect you.’ She didn’t need to be consoled. She didn’t need to be protected. Claude must have seen the fatigue because he waved his hands at the others. “Let’s give Teach a break. I’m sure she got an earful from Lady Rhea and Seteth too.” The others agreed and finally backed off, saying goodbyes and spreading throughout the monastery.

Claude stayed behind though, staring at the new professor. Byleth sighed, sitting in one of the chairs. “Thanks, Claude.” She said, looking up at him from her seat. Claude walked over and leaned on the table beside her.

“It’s no problem. I know they seem like a lot to handle. It’s because they are.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “I promise you’ll come to love them though. Most, maybe. I don’t know about Lorenz. He won’t get very far thinking he’s better than others.” Claude shrugged, continuing. “But I hope you know they don’t mean any harm. They just… speak their mind without any filters.”

“You spoke with a filter, didn’t you? You were speaking so much in Remire Village and when we spoke about your house. But when I came in, you didn’t say anything.” Byleth spoke. Claude raised his brows for a quick second and then grinned. This girl was quick.

He sighed and leaned his hands back on the table, lolling his head from side to side. “Alright, you got me. Yeah. I wanted to tell you first thing that you weren’t wearing that collar when you spoke to the houses. _But_ , I knew that someone else would say it. Plus, why start off with a tense subject? It was time to formally introduce ourselves and all, shake hands, be merry, all that jazz.” Byleth simply stared up at him, trying to read him further.

“No matter how hard you look, you won’t find out what I’m scheming. Just saying.” He cocked a smile. “And just to be clear, I’m not scheming anything right now. Just enjoying conversation.” Byleth’s lips thinned into a line.

“Speaking of that,” she said, giving him a dark look, “I know you’re an Alpha. You don’t wear a collar. And don’t try and pass yourself off as a beta… your smell is different from them.” Claude held his hands up in innocence.

“Woah, woah! What’s with the sudden change of attitude? I thought we were being friends.” He was admittedly taken aback. One second they were chatting, and the next, he could feel daggers, shooting from Byleth’s words.

“I’ve fought alphas before. I’ve trained with them. They can be nice, yes,” Byleth stood up, thankful that Claude was leaning on the table so that they could meet eye-to-eye. “But all of us fall to out primal instincts. I don’t care that I’m wearing a collar, I don’t care that I’m taken preventive medicine, if you lay a hand on me with any type of ulterior motive, I will see that your hands will never be able to bend to do such an act ever again. I have this talk with almost every single Alpha I meet. You’re not as transparent with your personality…. you go out of your way to hide it, even. That’s dangerous to someone like me, so I’m making it known now.”

Claude straightened himself, making Byleth step back a bit. “That’s understandable. But listen. I’m not that type of Alpha. Taking advantage of people like that isn’t my style. But I guess if we talk more, you’ll figure that out on your own. But anyhow, I’m going to my quarters. The room’s so tense you could cut it with a knife.” Claude walked out, shaking his head.

“Primal instincts huh…” he scoffed, leisurely walking towards his room. “Damn, to think when I hear her most, I get a lecture. Class hasn’t even started and I haven’t done anything! I do wanna get to know her more though…” He hummed, closing the door to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha students are hungry. Claude gets jealous. Byleth gives a warning.

Byleth walked around the corridor, getting ready to start class. It had been a few weeks since she was thrown into the monastery life, but she had grown accustomed very quickly. Claude was right; the students were a lot nicer than they seemed. After their first mission and seeing her fight in person, they immediately took a liking to her. They asked her questions, tried battle strategy with her, among other things. Raph turned out to be a _beast_ on the battlefield. Marianne was an amazing healer, she just had to be motivated. Ignatz needed work on his defense, but he was determined and worked hard every single day. Lysithea was amazingly strong with magic, and she worked with Lorenz to get him up to speed as well, as much as he denied needed it. Everybody was so different and it was a wonderful change from mercenary work.

The only thing she didn’t like about the monastery life was her heats. They were _horrid_. She’s had two so far and they’ve been awful. Being surrounded by so many people… with Alphas in the mix too… it amplified her heat tenfold. She would writhe, spread her legs and hump the air, hoping that someone would come by and fill her. She would finger herself and grind into her hand, but it would never be enough for release. And she hated it because she knew she didn’t think like that when she was sober. She didn’t want any random Alpha to come in and fuck her. And yet, there she was, whining and mewing for a mate to come and claim her. She thanked the goddess that the rooms were soundproof. They probably made it like that just for those situations. Or maybe it was made for when people would mate, so that others couldn’t hear them screaming out. Maybe both. The worst part is that when her heat comes, other Alphas can smell her.

_“Professor, is that you? Shit, even though your room is on the outside, I can smell you all the way out here… open the door?” She heard a male voice… it was the red-haired on from the blue lions… Sylvain? “Come on professor, you’re almost sending me into a rut. I promise I’m clean, and I’m usually with other girls both none of them smell like this…” She could hear him scratching at the door. She wanted it so badly, but a tiny bit of resolve kept her from going over there to open the door._

_Twenty minutes passed, as he was gone as quickly as he came. The blue-haired woman whined again, her thighs covered in slick and still lubricating. Another person came by, this time, a menacing voice. She remembered that one, the one that gave her chills. Hubert. “Professor. Open your door. You’re in heat. Let me quench that thirst of yours.” Even the person she didn’t like, granted she hasn’t gotten to know him, has her spreading her legs wide in hopes he would burst through the door. “I bet you’re trying to present yourself now. I’m hard, you know. I’ll destroy your little cunt and knot you like the slutty omega you are.” She could hear Hubert gasping through the door, trying to turn the handle. Oh goddess, she wanted it. She wanted it so badly. She moaned and kept fingering herself, trying to soothe that ache._

_An hour passes. Hubert finally left a while back, but she was still flushed and feeling empty. She hears another voice. “Professor… goddess… I tried to avoid this place. I wanted to check on you. But your smell, urgh… I want you. Let me fuck you.” Was that Dimitri?? Dimitri, who was so well-spoken and polite, even bashful, talking like this? His voice was guttural, almost scary, but she liked it. “I haven’t felt like this in ages. Only one other thing makes me feel carnal desires like this. Professor please, let me sink my cock into your wonderful flower. I’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll only know my name. I’ll dig my fingers into your hips and thrust in so, so deep. Fill you up so much that my cum drips out of you and down those supple thighs. And while I knot you, I’ll bite into your skin and claim you as mine. I’ll ravish you. You want that, don’t you professor? I do too.” She yelled yes, yes, but she knew the blonde couldn’t hear it. And part of her was thankful that he couldn’t, because she was sure that he would be the one to break her door down and do exactly what he said._

These things went on for a week. The whining, the constant lack of relief, the Alphas showing up at her door, it was all so much to deal with. And all she could tell her father was that she was okay. She didn’t want to make him worry, and especially not after so profoundly saying that she could handle it. At least it was the truth, for the most part. She was thankful for Manuela stopping by to give her food and water, because she sure couldn’t do it herself. She got apologies from all the Alphas that came up to her as well, but for it to happen multiple times, she didn’t know if she wanted to accept it. She knew that part of it was instinct, but could they really not control themselves? Claude was a great example of someone who didn’t show up-

Byleth slowed her pace, thinking. That’s right. Claude _didn’t_ show up. On any of the days, on either heat. He didn’t show up. Which she of course appreciated, but she couldn’t fathom an Alpha not wanting to take an Omega. Her heat ended the day prior, so she would be seeing him in class. She wouldn’t ask him, but she would still be curious. He _did_ say that he wasn’t that type of Alpha. Soon she was walking inside of the classroom, seeing some faces awkward and some not. The only ones who weren’t lookig uncomfortable were Claude, Raphael, and the other Betas. Byleth could see a slight flush of shame in Lorenz’s face, probably because Lorenz was trying to get in just two days ago.

“Alright class, let’s begin. Today’s lecture is on battle techniques of your specific battle style and weapon.” She went on to teach like normal, acting like the previous week didn’t happen. It’s just what she had to do. If she were to be seen as strong, and she was, then she couldn’t let things like this affect her. The students came up one by one, asking questions and expanding on them.

Lorenz came up, clearing his throat. After asking his question, he mumbled. “I… I’m truly sorry, professor. This happens so much with me I… I have trouble controlling myself around Omegas. I’ve done this even with commoners, and I don’t search for those types to wed. It just happens. And you happen to be the only Omega in this monastery… I… I truly do apologize, professor.” Byleth ignored the commoner comment and simply nodded. She knew Lorenz _was_ sorry about it, and was quite embarrassed, so she mumbled as well so the others couldn’t hear.

“It’s alright Lorenz. As you said, it happens. Even Edelgard was apologizing to me.” Lorenz widened his eyes, surprised to hear that. “Now that doesn’t mean it’s okay, and that’s not for you to share. I’m just helping your conscience.” Lorenz nodded, feeling a bit better and sat down.

Claude raised an eyebrow as he wrote. Lorenz and Byleth seemed to be talking kind of… close. And did Lorenz chuckle? He sat in the middle of the class so he couldn’t hear… though he doubted that he would be able to hear even if he was in the very front. He wasn’t one for jealousy. He had no idea why he felt upset to see Byleth and Lorenz talking like that. He was eighteen, so maybe it was his youth. He wanted to blame it on that, but he knew better. He kept staring until Lorenz took his seat, and Byleth continued to call people up.

He was eventually called on, one of the last in fact. He came up with his regular easygoing face, a hand on his hip and he answered her pop quiz questions with ease. There were a few questions about the sword he had, since he wanted to become a lord and Byleth knew better about the weapon than he did, but that was about it. Soon class was over, and everyone was packing up to leave. Claude stayed behind, wanting to make chit-chat with Byleth. After all, they’ve all become a bit closer since she came, so it wasn’t like there was any problem.

“Hey Teach,” He waved, strolling over to the desk, “Looks like you and Lorenz are getting a bit close.” That was not it. That was _not_ it. That’s not what he meant to say at all, and he had no idea why that of all things came out of his mouth. “I mean,” he laughed, “He was talking a bit more than usual. Is he not up to par with what he always brags about? Being from the prestigious and noble family that he comes from, he should know a bit more, yeah?” He was also not one to rack on other people like that, unless they were the enemy. And judging by Byleth’s face, she could see right through it. Bad save.

“No, he’s doing just fine with his work. Why are you worried? Last time I checked, you weren’t a mage user.” Byleth tilted her head, staring up at the brunette. Usually, Byleth’s eyes were wide and emotionless. They still were, but it felt like they were boring into his mind. He had no idea why he couldn’t gain his composure.

“Okay, well, look. I… wanted to make sure you were aware of Lorenz. And maybe other alphas. They can be very persuasive, y’know? Just ah, looking out.” He scratched the back of his head. It was so difficult to read the professor. He should have just left when everybody else did.

“Ah. Yes. He showed up during my heat last night-”

“He _what?_ ” Claude gave an incredulous look towards her. She shook her head.

“We didn’t do anything. He was apologizing for getting out of hand.” Claude gave an ‘oh’ and stepped back. Well, it does happen, quite often. Almost everyday, with how spread out everyone’s heats and ruts are. He knew Sylvain and a few other Alphas stepped out to the towns outside the monastery to catch a few Omegas in heat if they could. He couldn’t help but feel bad for her though. Omegas shouldn’t have to go through things like this. He knew how to tear down the walls of nobility but this? He wasn’t sure how to deal with it, or how he would do it since a lot of actions are based on instinct. “I’m curious.” Claude’s head shot up out of thought and looked towards her. “How come you didn’t show up? Almost every single Alpha student showed up, save a few like you or Raphael. Raphael thinks of me as a little sister, which I appreciate. But you, I don’t think you do.”

Claude immediately shook his head. “I don’t. But I also said a while ago… I’m not that type of Alpha. Sorry to disappoint you. Did you want me to?” Claude waggled his eyebrows, to which Byleth narrowed her eyes. He immediately laughed and shook his head. “I don’t believe in taking advantage over people in that state.” He shrugged, relaxing his hands behind his head. “I don’t use pheromones to make someone follow my orders. I don’t use intimidation tactics. I don’t mark someone unless I know I want to be with them. It’s just how I am. My mom taught me that.” Byleth seemed unconvinced, so Claude put his hands down and gave a wary look. “I can show you how bad of an alpha I can be, though. I’ve heard what some of the others say. It’s all talk. They never went into your room. I’m not all talk. I can _and_ will go through with it, all what they said and more.”

Claude, for the first time, got to see Byleth’s shocked face. “Joking! Joking.” Kind of. “I don’t even know what they said, I just heard about who was over there because our princeliness couldn’t stop sulking over how much shame he felt.”

Byleth’s face went from shock to something more of anger. “It wasn’t a funny joke.”

“I know, one of my shitter cards, yeah. How ’bout this. Let’s have some tea? There’s this amazing flavor called Almyran Pine Needles. I think you’d like it.” Byleth crossed her arms, sighing. She ended up agreeing though, because she knew that Claude wasn’t a bad guy and she really did want to connect with her students. “Great!” He smiled, motioning to the gazebos on the other side of the academy rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got the hang of this now. Hopefully you guys enjoy the story, and hopefully you enjoy the smut coming soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...What's that smell? It smells like... pine... and spices?

Claude was absolutely amazed by Byleth’s power on the battlefield. Her moves were crisp and calculated. He guessed that’s what came with being with mercenaries for so long. He couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the way she turned things around so quickly. She was smart, too. Wherever she placed the house members, it would be beneficial. Sometimes they would be worried – he would be too sometimes – but she gives a quick “Just trust me” and everything turns out great, people heal up, and they keep moving. Claude had lost a good bit of battles because he’s one for retreating. It may have cost him a bit of his reputation from nobles like Lorenz, but he wanted all of his friends to be safe than dead. But Byleth… she could have everyone complete a battle without retreating. It was awe-inspiring.

“Someone’s got the hots for Teach~’” Claude snapped out of it, whipping his head towards Hilda. Hilda raised her eyebrows and smiled, cooing next to him as they went to the next section of the battlefield. Claude gave her a pleading look, as if to say, ‘not now.’ He knew not everyone was a mind reader. But he did know that Hilda was teasing; she knew he didn’t want to talk about it. Especially not with Byleth in the same damn area. “Oooo~ that look means I’m right, right? You’re staring at the professor like she’s the goddess Sothis herself!”

Claude shook his head. “Cut it out Hilda. Not. now.” He quickly pulled his arrow back and watched it fly straight through another man’s chest, watching him hit the ground.

“Come on, don’t be mad I caught you in the act,” she winked, “She is pretty hot. I would just change up the fashion sense _juuust_ a bit. Then it would complement her giant tits.” She laughed. Claude choked and gaped his mouth at her.

“Hilda! That really isn’t called for.” He shook his head and ran up, shooting another person in the head and dodging an attack with a counter to complete. Killing people for real… he’s gotten somewhat used to it. Not like the professor, who looks like she barely has any emotion when she slices through a thief’s chest, but enough to get by. It doesn’t help though, when you have someone on your back annoying you.

“What? You don’t agree? Aww, there’s that look! I knew you thought so!” She giggled, running up to the next section with him. She had to get back at him; he teased her all the time. As soon as she caught him staring, she _had_ to say something.

“Let’s talk about this _later_ , Hilda. There are _thieves_ about to rob Seiros’ _grave_.” Claude watched Hilda give him a mischievous smile and skipped off. He heard Byleth’s voice in the distance and looked up.

Byleth shouted towards him, looking back. “Claude, Hilda! Whatever it is you’re discussing, let’s save it for later! We only have so much time!” Claude grunted in frustration at his friend getting him chastised when he was trying to do just that, but he let it go.

The Golden Deer eventually reached the end, avoiding the Death Knight and fighting one single mage, who was unexpectedly strong. “It’s too late!” The mage yelled. He laughed as he opened the coffin, only to see a sword sitting there. He shook it off though and held the sword, watching the girl rush up to him. It didn’t last long due to her knocking it out of his hands, and he watched in horror as the sword started to glow. There was no crest, yet it glowed. It surprised everyone, actually. Byleth used it with ease and finished him, the sword stretching out in links and slicing his body.

Claude watched as the mage fell to the ground. That sword… the way it separated… that’s it. The Sword of the Creator. And Teach had it. Whatever feelings he had _could_ be used to his advantage, couldn’t they? That sword is the epitome of his mission. A great persuasion tool. He couldn’t use it himself, but maybe his professor could use it for him. He could get closer to her, and in turn, come closer to his own dream.

Byleth held the sword and looked at it, and then up at the Knights of Seiros who came to help. Well, this definitely became much more complicated.

* * *

Claude and Byleth reported to the archbishop’s office, where Rhea and Seteth stood. Rhea had just dismissed some of the Western Church members to execution, and a sore mood was in the room. “Thank you Byleth and Claude for protecting this sacred artifact. This sword is an extremely important piece to me. I am so glad that you were able to get it back, and I am even happier that your Golden Deer are safe.” Both gave a bow, giving their respects back. Even Seteth gave a short nod. “Byleth, you have exceeded my expectations with your conduct on and off the battlefield. I want to entrust you with the Sword of the Creator.”

“You want to do what?!” Seteth exclaimed. “I apologize Lady Rhea, but we cannot simply give away this treasured item to this… this _Omega!_ ” Byleth kept her expression blank, but Claude struggled to do the same. Even though he didn’t know this girl very well, he still didn’t like seeing the blatant discrimination towards her. “We still do not know much of her, she does not have much experience from the few months she’s been here, I-”

“Seteth, that’s enough.” Seteth reluctantly kept quiet. “I understand your worries. I do. But please put faith in my words. I believe that Byleth will do well with this in her hands. She has not failed us before and I do not believe she will now. And she will be with us for quite a while, Seteth. I advise you get used to having this Omega in the position she is. She _is_ quite strong and may serve you well someday.” She smiled.

“I… yes, Lady Rhea.”

Claude and Byleth walked down the steps. She had the Sword of the Creator at her side, intending to put it in her room. He peeked to the side every now and then, looking at the legendary item. “You really have an interest in this sword, don’t you?” Byleth asked.

Claude crossed his arms, feigning defeat. “Yeah, I do. It’s something that’s been in myths and legends… the ones I tell you about when we have tea? That’s it. Cutting through mountain. Amazing power. All that stuff.” He looked at it again and sighed. “I just can’t wrap my head the fact that it’s real. And in your hands.”

Byleth looked at the sword, wishing that she could have as much understanding of the sword as he did. She just wasn’t that connected. Sure, it was powerful, but even from the legends that Claude passionately told, she still couldn’t fully grasp the importance of it. Still, based on everyone else’s reactions, she would make sure she gave it the attention it deserved.

Soon, they were walking back to Byleth’s room. They had a good time chatting, so good that Claude didn’t even realize that that was the direction they were headed. “You know, teach, I have a really good time talking to you. You and me… we’re the same. We both don’t really ‘fit.’ And while some people see that as a setback, I see it as a huge strength.” Claude couldn’t help but share his feelings, no matter how hard he wanted to hold them down. “I always enjoy talking to you, actually. And, you’ve gotten really good at showing a little emotion. Whether we joke or banter or such, you’re a good bit of fun I have in this place.” He smiled, looking down at the other.

Byleth blushed, probably for the first time in a long time, and Claude widened his eyes. “You know teach, that look suits you. You should smile more. Blush more. Maybe not so much for everyone else though. I feel like this is my own treat.” He winked, causing Byleth to slap him lightly on the arm. “Joking! Joking. I kid.” He chuckled.

The navy-haired girl had never really felt like this before. She gave a shy smile as they walked, clasping her hands together. She didn’t know what to say. Not like she ever had. But she wanted to say something yet couldn’t. This fluttery feeling… is this how one would describe a crush? She never really had a pulse before, but she could swear she felt something bubbling up inside her. That bubbly feeling… it… it…. _wasn’t good._ She immediately stopped smiling, and Claude quickly followed the same action.

“Wait, what’s wrong? Should I have waited until the ball to say that? Did I mess up?” He asked, a bit panicked. No, he didn’t reveal any _explicit_ feelings but it was heavily implied, and Byleth was smart enough to know that. His worry was turned to worry and confusion as soon as Byleth shook her head.

“It’s…” Byleth gasped, her knees feeling weak. Claude saw her legs tremble and held her under her shoulder for support. “It’s… it’s heat…”

Claude almost dropped her right there. Oh hell no. _Hell_ no. This couldn’t be happening. He was trying to be sincere. He was trying to be himself. Transparent in front of her. And this shit comes to block that. He didn’t want to be seen as an Alpha that just wanted to mate. That wasn’t him. And it could easily throw what he was working on away. “O…okay, hold on okay? Byleth, don’t start. We’re almost to your room okay? You _cannot_ have your heat out here.” He was nearly more panicked than her. It was nearly the end of the day, so most people were going to their quarters. But some students were still out, and they could definitely smell Byleth’s scent. A sweet, piney, earthy smell… Claude liked it… no!

He walked with a little quicker pace, Byleth kind of dragging behind him. Sylvain was walking with another girl, when he saw Byleth and Claude walking, or rather, Byleth being dragged to her room. Was she hurt? He was about to call out, but then smelled that aroma. It wasn’t his favorite, but it was definitely an omega in heat, which he did like. “Professor?” He asked, starting to stroll over. “I see you’re out while your heat is starting… looking for the right cherry to pick-”

“Shut the _fuck_ up Sylvain!” Claude yelled, a thick scent of pheromones covering the air. It was almost like Byleth’s but stronger. Far, far stronger. It’s was definitely an Alpha’s. Byleth trembled, almost wanting more of it. It took the redhead aback, and he immediately got an apologetic glance from Claude. “Sorry! Sorry. There’s no time. Leave her alone.” He said, the scent subsiding. Sylvain threw his hands up and walked out of sight with the girl.

“Claude, I-” Claude shushed Byleth as he brought her to her personal quarters. Her voice sounded so goddamn _needy_ , and he wanted to fulfill any need that she asked for. That’s dangerous. This is dangerous.

He helped her onto the bed and immediately stepped back. “Okay, listen Teach, I’m gonna go get Manuela. I’m sure she’ll be able to help you.” He turned to go and felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He turned around, seeing Byleth’s eyes fully dilated. _Oh no, please, goddess, if you exist, don’t let this continue,_ he thought.

“Claude, please, stay,” she breathed heavily, rocking her hips in need. Goddess, she was in full heat. That was fucking quick. He glanced at the door and felt another tug. “ _Please_ Claude, I’m begging you, please, help me,” she whined. Claude swallowed and felt his saliva was thick. He wanted to lunge at her right then and fuck her brains out.

“I... I-I can’t-” He was interrupted by a mewl, a long, wanton, pleading begging mewl that shook him to the core. “ _Don’t._ Don’t do this to me. Come on. Lead the example?” He chuckled, wanting so badly to leave, but wanting so, _so_ badly to stay. His heart was in his throat and his eyes were half lidded and growing hazy with lust. He felt himself getting hard, and Byleth must have noticed it too, because she moved to mouth at it through his pants. He let out a strained groan, nearly thrusting up into her. He couldn’t… couldn’t give her any attention. He couldn’t…

Byleth let out a moan into his bulge and he nearly lost it. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed into her, both of them not caring that the fabric separated what they really wanted. He licked his teeth and looked down at her with wild, distant eyes, letting out a low croon. “Mmm, Teach, you’re asking for something bad…” He smirked, his eyes becoming just as dilated. Byleth only continued and continued to tease and suck, the heat of her mouth making Claude want more. He groaned and looked back at the door, which was still cracked. That’s right… he was supposed to leave right? That’s right… he’s not that type of Alpha. He is _not_ that type of Alpha. He pulled away and swallowed.

“We can’t. I’m sorry Teach. I’m not that type of Alpha. I’m not gonna take advantage.” He shook his head, walking towards the door. Byleth let out a whine, falling off the bed and trying to crawl up to him. He had his hand on the door handle and looked back… Byleth in such a vulnerable position, face flushed, barely being able to crawl on the ground… needing a nice… thick… Alpha cock to ruin her and knot her… Claude’s hand gripped the handle harder than any weapon he’s ever held. “Don’t… don’t stop me Teach-”

“My name…” Byleth breathed, “Say… say my name…” Claude paused. What a shit show he was in. _How did we get here_? He thought.

“ _Byleth_. We can’t-” She moaned at the sound of her name, causing Claude to shudder. Byleth rocked her hips again, imagining the feel of his hips grinding against hers. Claude gulped and peeked outside. Everyone was gone, presumably in their quarters. Byleth said Alphas usually show up during her heat. But they’re not here now. He wondered if it was his pheromones driving people away. That’s a great thing, but he couldn’t stay here. He wanted to keep Byleth safe, but that also meant keeping her safe from himself. He looked over at Byleth, which was a mistake. His heart stopped. She had flipped herself over, ass in the air, presenting and currently touching herself. He could see the slick seeping out of her tights each time she pressed down, and even the little lace of panties sticking out underneath.

“I-I can’t finish on my own… I need you Claude, need you to fuck me,” she said, her voice muffled from being squished against the floor and needy as ever, “I need you to bury yourself inside me, _please. Please, fill me up with your cum, knot me, I want so much that it’s spilling out-_ ” Byleth didn’t even hear the door click before she was hoisted up off the floor and thrown onto the bed. Claude had nearly slammed the door shut from his eagerness and locked it. He was fully, and painfully hard at this point. He couldn’t take but so much torture. He yanked her by the thighs and pulled her towards him, grinding his hips against hers, giving her just what she wanted.

He let out a growl, one that was almost animalistic. “I’ve tried so hard. Each time you have your heat, I make it a _point_ to move past your room quickly. I try to avoid you, because I don’t want to create bad blood between us. I don’t want to be that Alpha that just uses you as a sleeve.” He growled again, grinding angrily and desperately against the other. “And yet, here I am. My dick is hard for you and my pants are soaked with your slick.” Byleth could only moan and try to adjust her hips up to his. “S-so you know what? I’m not going to fuck you. I want so _very_ badly to fuck you, but we’ll wait on that. In the meantime, we’ll give you relief in other ways.” Byleth gave a protesting whine, but Claude had already flipped her over on her knees, slamming her face down on the mattress with one hand and unbuckling his belt with the other.

“I want to destroy your clothes.” He groaned, pulling his pants down a bit and exposing the thin fabric of his underwear. “I want to rip them to fucking shreds. Eat you out and see if that slick is as tasty as it looks.” He yanked her laced stockings down, revealing the panties underneath. He immediately started to grind his hips into hers, feeling the heat much more than before thanks to the small pieces of fabric. Byleth moaned louder, pushing her hips back to meet Claude’s. “You like that? Nnh… you feel how hard I am? You feel how thick, and long my cock is?” He dragged the words out, making them hotter than they should have been.

Byleth had tears in her eyes, wanting to plead for more but not knowing how. It felt _so fucking good_ but she wanted so much more. Byleth cried out as a sharp slap sound filled the room. Her ass stung, but she felt her cunt twitch at the same time. “So fucking greedy. You’re a bad girl, Teach. I see you want more.” He panted, slapping her ass again as he thrusted his hips. Byleth whined in frustration. How could he blame her? She was in heat and he was teasing. His free hand went down to her tits, running circles over the fabric before pulling it down. He groped them, causing Byleth to cry out. “Look at these beautiful, round, perfect breasts. They bounce each and every time I ram my hips onto you.”

The girl was in awe with how much Claude’s personality changed. Yes, the teasing was still there, but only a little shred of care was left. The way he was drooling, digging his fingers into her scalp as he held her down to mount her, the way he licked his teeth like he was getting ready to mark any moment, how _hard_ he was… he was a full Alpha. And Byleth shamelessly loved every bit of it. Would Jeralt be disappointed? Didn’t matter, she wanted to be dominated like this. The only thing that was missing was him filling her pussy up.

Claude bent down and bit at her neck, the collar protecting her from being marked and bonded. “This thing right here… this is the only authority over me. I fucking hate it. I wanna sink my teeth into you and show everyone you’re mine. Show them how you squirm and whine and moan for me. _Me_. Not just a way to relieve yourself. _Me. My cock specifically._ ” Claude flipped the girl over, shuddering at the sight of her breasts and her flushed face. He pulled her panties down as well as his underwear, and grinded his dick along Byleth’s pussy. “ _Ooohhhh…._ ” A long, gravely groan escaped his lips. It wasn’t as good as being inside her would have, but this was a close second.

Byleth arched her back, the amazing feeling taking over her. It was a lot better than trying to rub her clit on her own. This time, she had someone holding her down, growling and groaning in her ear, bringing her closer and closer to satisfaction. _Putting her in her place_. On the battlefield and in the classroom she was a professor, but here, she could be Claude’s Omega. She didn’t mind that. Especially when she looked down and could see Claude’s thick, long dick. Goddess, she wished that was inside of him.

Claude moved a bit faster, feeling his orgasm coming on. He stuck his fingers inside Byleth as he thrusted, making Byleth scream out. She saw flashes… she was actually cumming. “There you go,” he smiled, “Cum for me. Cum for your Alpha.” He panted, moving his hand and his hips faster. He felt her tighten around his fingers, and it was oh-so entertaining. Claude grunted, letting out moans of his own. “Uhnn, oohh… I’m cumming, fuck, you want it? Huh? You want my seed? I’ll cum all over your stomach. Beg for it. _Fucking beg for it._ ”

Without hesitation, Byleth begged as best she could. “Please, _please Claude_ , give me your cum, I want to taste it, spray it all over me please, ahn… ah~! Ooohh, yes, yeah, uhnnnh!” Byleth moaned as Claude came with a gritted yell. He curled his fingers to stimulate a knot, making Byleth tremble with happiness. After the both of them came down from their high, Claude got into a position that was a little more comfortable, keeping his fingers inside. His cock twitched, slightly swollen from wanting to knot but finding nowhere to do so. Byleth lay limp, her entrance still twitching around his digits. After a few moments, Claude pulled them out, his hand and lower half soaked in slick.

“Byleth… I am so sorry. I couldn’t resist like I should have.” He genuinely felt bad, even though Byleth ‘wanted’ it. He moved on top of her, crooning and rubbing his neck onto her. Byleth’s breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace, and she looked to the side. He was scenting her? After a few minutes, Claude moved away and stood up, pulling on his clothes. “I… I should go. That was out of line for me. My scent should keep the other Alphas away for tonight.” Before Byleth could say anything, he left, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I am fucking late. I thought I put the updates for Wednesday and Friday, not Tuesday and Friday. I forgot I changed it. Sorry about that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Knight can choke me any day~

Ever since that night, Claude felt _hot_. He left her alone for the rest of the week, not coming back to say anything else to her. How could he? He broke his own rules. He had no idea if Byleth was aching for him or not, but he pushed it out of his mind. He had shown a side of him that was not supposed to come out. The worst part of it was, he enjoyed every single bit of that night. He enjoyed the teasing, the touching, the dirty talk, everything. He enjoyed being _controlling. Dominant._ And because of that, he found himself one hand on the wall and one hand on his cock, trying to fantasize. “Fuck, Byleth,” he moaned, tilting his head back and stroking his cock some more. He imagined himself burying his length all the way to the hilt inside of her, pumping her full of cum, and going again and again until he knot inside her.

“Mmnnhhh….” He hummed as he pictured what it would feel like to knot inside that warm, tight, pink pussy. He gave a desperate moan and came, shooting a huge load onto the wall. He looked at what he did, wishing it was on her face instead of the shower tile. Alphas tend to have more semen than betas or male omegas, but it was crazy how much would build up when he’s horny. He gave a relieved sigh and moved out of the shower and back into his room. One other thing he planned to do: give everyone private showers, not just the nobles on the second dorm floor. He couldn’t imagine how Byleth felt if she had these urges but in a public bathroom.

He got dressed and moved out of his room. It was the weekend, and Byleth would no doubt be walking around. She talked to everyone on her free days. Usually a plus for him, but not today. He finger-combed his hair into the style it was usually in and peeked out of his room. Nobody there. Good. He walked outside, deciding to walk like he was taking a stroll. No. He walked how he usually walks. There was nothing more to it, and he didn’t need to act like there was. He walked through the monastery, a coping method he would use whenever he was stressed. And it did work for a bit, until he saw Byleth jogging by him. She caught his eye and went over.

“Claude.”

“Nope, don’t say it. Do not say my name, don’t say it ever again or in the next million years.” He feigned a playful tone, but there was a monumental amount of guilt inside him. Byleth raised a brow.

“Why do you mean? I just came to ask about the mission next month. You’re in charge of the battalions this month, remember?” Claude tensed up, the gears in his mind turning. Was Byleth so out of mind that she didn’t remember what they did? If so, then he really did take advantage of her, and he really should have left when said he would-

“I’m kidding.” Claude looked at her, snapping out of thought. Since when did Teach make jokes? “Well, you _are_ in charge of battalions this month but that was a joke.” He relaxed, shaking his head. He needs to do better under pressure. “I do however want to speak about what happened last week.” Claude knew it would come, so he nodded in agreement. 

“Let’s talk about it over tea?” He asked.

* * *

“You… you want me to what?”

“Be my Alpha.” Byleth said this very frank, matter-of-fact. It almost sounded like a business deal. He was almost taken aback, especially since a few months ago she was monologuing about how she didn’t need any help from anyone.

“Why?” He was very confused, and very lost. The Omega looked at him, and he couldn’t tell if she was serious of not.

“I think it would benefit the both of us if we became each other’s mate. We don’t have to bond.” Claude squinted his eyes. Was this the same Teach? “I am serious. For me, it would give me protection, and a way to help my heats. For you, your ruts would be so much easier to handle, and even if you weren’t in one,” she sipped the bittersweet brew, “You have a very _willing_ girl under your thumb.”

Claude furrowed his brows. “I feel like that’s a deal with the Devil. When were you born? Are you sure you believe in the goddess?” He chuckled, but it was more reflexive than anything. Byleth gave a small smile, looking down in her cup.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“You’ve gotten a lot better at messing with people.”

“I have, haven’t I?”

“But look,” Claude began, making Byleth glance up at him, “I don’t like doing things just because. That requires bonding-”

“Then mark me.”

“N… no. No, I can’t do that. That’s something special, almost like a wedding ring, except it doesn’t come off.”

“Then having this relationship and not bonding seems much better, doesn’t it?”

Claude crossed his arms. Yes, it was a better deal compared to the former. He thought about it a bit longer. This _was_ a way to get closer to her, and possibly keep her by his side as long as he could. Byleth saw Claude’s look of distant thought and sighed. “Ever since that night, I’ve realized how much better things could be. For a while, I really was satiated. I wasn’t burning, aching, or itching. But it came back for the rest of the week, and what made it worse was that I had a taste of what I was missing. And you weren’t there, and I didn’t want to ask a random guy.”

He understood some, but he was just… hesitant. He didn’t know how to play his cards with this one, and he had no idea if Byleth had a true ulterior motive or not. “Well,” Byleth shrugged, “if you don’t want to accept, that’s fine. I could always ask Dimitri.”

Claude widened his eyes, then let out a low growl. “What do you mean Dimitri? What the hell did he say to you?” Got him. Alphas were a bit easy because of how instinctively territorial they tended to be. Byleth wasn’t even his, and yet there they were. Ironically, if Claude wasn’t there that night, and someone else had gone to her, she would have been having this conversation with them instead.

“What did he say to me? Why does it matter? You don’t want to-”

“Yes. Yes, it does matter. What did he say to you?” The prince has always been somewhat of a rival to Dimitri. All the way up to their dreams and who will take Fódlan in order to accomplish them. He would not let him take the professor away.

Byleth sipped her tea again, taking her sweet time to swallow. “He said he would ravish me. Dig his fingers into me and sink himself into my ‘flower.’ Fill me up with, well, you know, until it’s running down my body. Fuck me until I only know his name. And you know, it’s okay if you don’t want to, because I may just ask him after all…” She jumped slightly when she heard Claude’s teacup hit the table.

“No.” Claude gave an ominous look, not directed at her but still ominous all the same. “I don’t want you doing that with him. I mean… yes, you have free will. But you and I both know that we want each other. It would be a slap in the face to mate with someone else. And I’m not the type to cause unnecessary confrontation, but Dimitri and I are more likely to do just that.” Claude knew that Byleth had manipulation tactics. He guess he’d learned from him in the months that she was here already. He admired it and decided to play the game, but he’d set his own rules, for the best of both of them.

“Alright. I’ll ‘be your Alpha,’” he made quotes with his fingers, “But we have to set ground rules.” Byleth felt giddy but she kept her composure, simply nodding. “First and foremost, our little relationship isn’t something we can tell everyone about. Seteth and Rhea would be up my ass, and yours, if they were to find out. People are bound to smell my scent on you, and vice versa, so we need to – if asked – tell people that we’re only scent marking. There are a few people with that type of relationship already. I know that Caspar and Lindhardt do it. People often mistake him for an Omega because of his smell which is pretty funny, but annoying if you’re the one it’s happening to.” Byleth nodded her head.

Claude continued to drink his tea, barely able to enjoy the taste because of his worry. “Second,” he said, “Please. Keep your collar on. I’ll help you through your heats, we can go further, but you need to keep your collar on. I’m not sure I can control myself,” he said, looking at the small teeth marks in the hardened plastic collar, “So in order to keep _me_ in check, keep that on.” Byleth put her fingers up to the collar. She felt the small dents in it where Claude was trying to find her glands. She reluctantly nodded, part of her wanting Claude to bond with her. It was okay though. She understood.

“Lastly, if I do anything, anything at all that you don’t like, please stop me. If you don’t want to mate anymore, if I need to slow down, anything, please let me know. I don’t wanna hurt you in any type of way.” Claude’s stare met with hers, and she nodded again.

“I’m not concerned. I agree with these rules.” She smiled, relaxing with her cup of tea. “Thank you, Claude.” Claude’s heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t ever been thanked personally yet. It was always a group thank you, a thank you to the whole class.

He sipped his tea, feeling warmth and relaxation run through his body again. “It’s no problem, Teach.” He smiled. She raised a brow, tilting her head and smiling.

“You know, my statement still stands. You can call me Byleth still.”

“Of course. Byleth, Teach, both names are pretty dear to my heart.”

“Mm,” she chuckled.

Claude finished his tea and poured another. The aroma hit his nose as the heated brew spilled into the cup once more. No wonder he liked Byleth’s scent. It smelled so much like Almyran Pine Needles. Except… better. It was sweeter, but still had a strong piney scent with different spices to mix. He had a new reason to get this tea for himself.

They continued their conversation for a while. Both of them had changed subjects and fell into conversation with ease. Soon all the desserts were gone and they finished their last batch.

“Well Teach, I suppose I’ve overstayed my welcome,” he said, looking at the sky. “It’s time for dinner. Let’s do this again sometime.” He smiled, getting up. She nodded and did the same, gathering the materials to clean up the space.

* * *

A few more months went by and Byleth was getting better and better with the Sword of the Creator. She could see why Nemesis would want such a sword. It was definitely powerful. It broke the earth beneath her as she whipped it toward the demonic beasts. She continued on missions with the students, helping them gain experience outside of their missions. Luckily her heats never came during missions; they were always in the middle of the month. It was thanks to Sothis.

_You are such a pain!_ The goddess fussed. _Why are your heats even a thing?! Omegas, Betas and Alphas… these concepts are so foreign to me. I have been trying to understand but you humans are more complicated than I have ever seen! And your heats… they make me so tired that I fall asleep for days on end! Why do they take so much energy?!_ The goddess scoffed and shook her head. _The least I can do it make it so they come not during your missions. It would be awful say you have heat during battle, I become unconscious and you suffer throughout! That is one sure way to die. I hope you are grateful._

And Byleth was. She was very, very grateful actually. She couldn’t imagine going into heat during a mission. Distracting her students, distracting the _enemy_ … goddess forbid she gets kidnapped by the Death Knight or something. She nodded, thanking the green-haired girl. _You are most welcome!_ She said with pride.

One month, things began to change. It was when Seteth burst into Rhea’s office while Byleth and the Archbishop were talking. “Lady Rhea! I cannot find Flayn. I have checked everywhere in the monastery, and she is not permitted to leave it, so I have no idea where she could be! I have heard rumors of the masked Death Knight killing people in the night… I am very worried of my sister’s state! And he is an Alpha… they become very… aggressive, as you know. I am afraid that she is in so much danger…” Byleth could see he really was worried. His breathing was ragged, his face was pale and he was drenched in sweat, most likely from running around.

“Now Seteth,” Rhea said in a calm voice, “Please be calm. Panic gets us nowhere. It may make things worse in fact.” They discussed back and forth more, about where she last was and where Seteth had look. Rhea nodded and came to a conclusion. “Byleth. Please assist Seteth this month in finding Flayn. She is very dear to our hearts, we do not know what we were to do if we lost her.” Byleth nodded, but Seteth gave a desperate face.

“Lady Rhea _please!_ Could we not ask Edelgard or Dimitri?! Both leaders are Alphas, ones that have been here for a long time, much longer than this one. I do not want to trust my dear _sister_ to someone I do not know as well. Is she even _capable?_ ” Seteth’s voice had panic and carried a large amount of distress.

Rhea simply shook her head, not budging her choice. “Seteth, I must ask you once again to put your trust in me. No… please put your trust in Byleth. I have a feeling that she will do well.” Seteth didn’t want to put his trust in ‘feelings.’ This girl is still a mystery to him, and still an omega. But he respected Lady Rhea, so he calmed himself to say “okay” without any bad demeanor in his voice.

And soon, Byleth and the Golden Deer were on the hunt for clues. They soon found out that Manuela was missing as well, and that Jeritza was a possible suspect. They weren’t sure. But soon enough, as they searched Jeritza’s room, they found a path to a hidden basement. “This…” Claude breathed, “This is Flayn! And Manuela… and, someone else? It doesn’t matter, they’re all in trouble! Someone get the faculty!” And soon, Alois, Hanneman and Claude were carrying the three women upstairs. Byleth agreed to stay down with the house members and investigate.

“You… you don’t think it was a ghost… do you?” Lysithea asked. Byleth shook her head. Someone kidnapped those three. The fact that it was through an entrance in Jeritza’s room made it more obvious.

“Let’s go down further everyone. We need to see who is behind all this. They went down and sure enough, they were met by enemies. They pushed through them all, fighting with weapons and magic, and being healed thanks to Marianne and Lysithea, who learned healing magic just in case they needed back-up. They turned the corner and froze. It was the Death Knight.

“Finally, we meet.” His voice boomed through the hallway, making the students falter just a bit. “I have been waiting to see that sword in action again.” He moved closer, getting ready to fight. He paused for a moment, seeing Byleth for the first time close up. Even he knew of the collar. And suddenly, Byleth looked like a pipsqueak trying to use a toy much too big for her. “Bahahaha! Did the church truly send an Omega to fight me? Rhea has lost her mind… I see that now.” The Death Knight’s voice was menacing.

He snapped at his horse to run, and they clashed blades. The house members all attacked at him, but it was like they did nothing to damage him. His attacks blew nearly sent them flying back. “Enough! I am only interested in the wielder of that sword.” He moved toward Byleth again, stabbing at her and nicking her side. She yelped in pain but stayed up, using the sword again. Why was he so strong?! The sword was the only thing doing noticeable damage to him, and it didn’t even do that much.

The Death Knight caught Byleth by the neck and lifted her up, tightening her grip and restricting her breathing. “You are only a lowly Omega. They should have sent an Alpha to fight me. You belong in someone’s nest, not a battlefield. Though you did damage, I am not dead.” Byleth looked back at her students, who were struggling to get up, even the healers. “This game of cat and mouse is done. You will die here.” The Death Knight continued to tighten his grip, but realized he struggled a bit. He has snapped necks before; flesh was only so strong. Why was her neck so hard? He moved his thumb slightly. Of course. The collar. It was meant to withstand an Alpha’s bite and possibly more, no wonder he couldn’t strangle with one hand-

He grunted, feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen. The sword. He was so lost in thought of why he couldn’t kill with one squeeze that he didn’t pay enough attention to the girl in his hands. She stabbed him directly, seeing a gap in his armor from the fight. He let her go, the sword being removed with her. He held his side in pain and spoke with anger. “You… Omega… Next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield yet again. He used his magic and disappeared.

“Professor! You okay?!” Raphael and the others ran up to her, healed just enough that they could move again. She nodded. Only her throat was really hurting. The adrenaline must have been keeping her from feeling the other wounds.

“Let’s get you upstairs. Captain Jeralt would kill all of us if we let you die here,” Leonie stated. And so, Raphael carried Byleth back up stairs and set her down to walk a bit herself, using the other as support. They went to Manuela’s office, where Hanneman, Alois and Claude were.

“Byleth! Thank goodness you’re here, Manuela and Flayn are fin- Egad! What in goddess’ name happened to you all?!” Hanneman stammered, sitting the ones down who were injured the most. Byleth winced in pain and didn’t look at anyone, just happy she could sit. Claude looked in horror at the state of her. She looked like she took the most of whatever went down in that basement.

Hilda spoke up for the Omega, seeing as she could barely speak herself. “The Death Knight was down there.” She said, swaying from side to side. “We were fine, eventually, but the Professor was almost killed. The space was big enough for us to battle, and there were plenty of enemies. He held her up by the neck, so I’m sure that’s what’s damaged most…” she went on to explain everything in detail. Manuela sat up and spoke.

“Oh dear, poor thing. Here,” she said, using the little magic she had in her to heal Byleth. Hanneman wanted to protest her already using magic, but right now, she was the only healer in the room that was capable, given the student’s state. “I’m fine enough to do this much, don’t you worry about me.” Byleth sighed in relief as her breathing returned to normal, and her wounds closed up, only leaving dried blood.

“Thank you,” Byleth said with relief in her voice. Seteth walked in, shimmying through the students and making them back up. Byleth looked up at the green-haired man, who had tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Byleth.” He said. “I… I want to thank you. Thank you for saving Flayn. I do not know what went on in that basement and I will ask her once she wakes, but I wanted to come here to give my gratitude.” He gave a bow. “And… I apologize. I apologize for having doubt in you. Lady Rhea said for me to place trust in you. I hope that it is better late than never in your eyes. I feel ashamed for judging your Omega status.” Byleth smiled and nodded. She could see that Seteth mean it.

“Ho ho! Seteth is showing some emotion! Byleth is sure something else, isn’t she?! I knew I was right to ask Jeralt and her to come!” Alois’ boisterous voice filled the room. A little too much, actually. Most faculty and students left after that. Byleth was glad though. Even though the people here were so different, she could tell they were warming up to her one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters done and done~
> 
> Honeslty, I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Not sure when this will end, but we have a ways to go, so hopefully you all stay on this ride ;)  
> Also: In the very first battle where we were forced to fight the Death Knight, he kicked my fucking ass. Like, I had Marianne using her gambit to heal multiple people and it still wasn't working, because they'd be back down to the health they were at in a mere two turns. Not to mention he kept critting. Even Byleth did only 15 damage to him while he'd do 30. I learned a lesson that they to battle on the weekends lmao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh oh golly it's a heat

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to help you. I should have stayed behind and fought.” Claude stayed after class to tell Byleth this. She shook her head no.

“It wasn’t your fault. You wouldn’t have made a difference.” She paused, realizing how it sounded. “Not even if you wanted to. He was only interested in fighting me. I was because of the Sword of the Creator. He has a bloodlust and he wanted to fight me to fill that.” She said, finishing up the grading for the day. Claude sighed, resting his elbows on the table.

“ _Everybody_ looked hurt. It wasn’t just you. Let me guess. Our friends got hurt. You didn’t like that. You had them stay behind so that you could fight and they could heal. Did I hit it on the nail Teach?” Byleth crosses her arms and made an upset expression.

“I am your friend, but do not forget, I am your professor too. And making sure that you all are alright... that’s not just my job but my duty too. I’d hate to see you all hurt.” It was Claude’s turn to be upset, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

“And _I’d_ hate to see you dead. We all would, including the green goblin upstairs. We _care_ for you, Byleth. And mistakes like putting yourself on the front lines… _only_ yourself on the front lines… it’s something that would lead to what we wouldn’t want to think about.”

“I know you wouldn’t want to think about it, but it _is_ something that could-”

“ _Stop._ Please, don’t do that. Yeah, it is something that happens, but it’s something that can be avoided if you would just let us fight more.”

Byleth sighed, putting her hands down by her waist. Claude was persistent. She knew that already, and she should have expected that he would be persistent with her as well. She knew she would have to sacrifice for these students every now and then. Whether it be time, supplies, or even her life. But for the sake of making Claude feel better, she supposed she would keep that out of it. “Alright, I will try to be more careful. I’ll make sure that we all get stronger, maybe battle more as well, so I don’t have to worry about you all. And in turn, you don’t worry about me.”

“If you say so, Teach.” He didn’t know why he felt so repulsed by the Death Knight putting his hands on her, even after she was safe. Of course, someone would naturally be mad if someone severely hurt their friend. And this was battle, of course there would be some contact with the flesh. But this, this was different. He wanted to scent mark her again. He could still smell what he presumed was the Death Knight on her. It was a foul odor. Maybe because he was evil. He didn’t know. But he didn’t like it on her. Or any Alpha’s stench for that matter. He sat down beside her and crooned, putting his face in her neck and rubbing it up and down.

“You’re scent marking me?” Byleth asked. She wasn’t sure why he would do it. She wasn’t in heat; it wasn’t necessary. Claude kept up his actions, running his hands down her back and still crooning.

“You still smell like him. It’s been a few days, but you still smell like him. I don’t like it.” He rubbed himself on her, holding her close to his chest as he continued. He didn’t want to stop until the smell was fully gone. Until his scent masked the other. Byleth blushed, trying to turn back to write, “No. You’re done grading. I saw. Let me do this.” It was such an intimate act. Byleth let Claude continue until he did just that, and the scent was no more.

He pulled back, looking at her. “There,” he said, “Teach smells like me now. A lot better than whatever that was.” He cooed.

“I reek of you.”

“That’s even better. People know not to take you.” Byleth raised an eyebrow, but it was playful, not out of question. Claude stared at her for a moment, almost expectantly, then let out a content sigh. “I suppose we should be getting ready for dinner, yeah?” He got up and dusted off his clothes, leaving the room. He so badly wanted to kiss her, but the door was open to the house room. Scent marking was a normal thing no matter who you were, but it would be obvious if they kissed. How backwards everything was.

* * *

A week or two passed and teaching resumed. The students were getting so much better with their studies and were preforming better than the other houses. It was extremely apparent just from looking at them. Even Marianne was toned, and she rarely fought with magic. Raphael was almost as scary as Dedue thanks to his bulging muscles. Hilda and Ignatz had nicknames like “Kilda” and “Critnaz.” Most of all, everyone was having fun. Byleth’s heat came on again, but this time, she made a nest inside her room.

“The bottles of water… they should go here so we can reach them. And food… I guess Claude will get food.” She messed around with the bed, making sure the covers were not in the way. She had no idea why she was doing this. She never did it before but… it felt almost instinctual.

 _Byleth! Why in the world are you moving around like this! You are supposed to be laying down. You are making me more tired than usual!_ Byleth apologized, but she couldn’t help it. _I don’t care! Calm down because I… huahh… I am becoming… very… tired… Huahhh…._ Byleth could hear Sothis yawning and soon, Sothis didn’t speak at all. She would be gone for the remainder of the heat.

Byleth’s legs trembled, and her body felt light again. Slick started to saturate her panties, and she knew it was time. She locked the door, saving it for when Claude came and keeping the other Alphas out. She fell down onto the floor, mewling and squirming as she felt her juices starting to run down her thighs. One minute… two minutes… up to five minutes had passed and Claude still wasn’t here. Then again, she gave him no specific time. He could be in a meeting. Or talking. She didn’t know, nor did she care. She just wanted Claude to come to her quarters already. She let out a moan as the first wave of heat hit her. She arched her back and humped the air, only for nothing to be there. Where was Claude?!

She sniffed her clothes. They still smell like his scent when he marked her during their tea meeting the other day. She slid off her jacket and pulled off her shirt, leaving only her bra as she smelled the shirt and masturbated. She ran her fingers up and down her clit, moaning into the shirt, trying to get the faint scent of Claude. She put three fingers inside herself with ease, her entrance loosened thanks to her heat. “Mmph… oh, Claude, please… hurry up…” She whined into the shirt. Waiting like this was agony. She tried to get back into the bed but to no avail. She needed to stay by the door. She wanted to go out and look for Claude, but she knew that she’d be taken by another Alpha.

She gave another desperate moan, wanting so badly to do _something_. And then, she heard a knock on her door. “Hey Teach! Hey, I’m so sorry, the dining hall was so packed, it took a long time to get food. I can smell you out here. Open the door-” Claude had quick reflexes and moved back in order to not get hit by the door that swung in his face. “Woah! Hey now, I’m here…” His voice trailed off. The scent was so much stronger than last time. It was thick. Intoxicating. He rushed in and closed the door, locking it behind him. He nearly threw the vegetables and meats on the dresser and crashed his body into the Omega’s. “I took too long. Way, way too long.” He said, growling into her hair. She clawed at his clothes, trying to take them off. Trying to get his scent.

Claude tossed her onto the bed and quickly followed, feverishly kissing the teacher. Byleth loved that; she could taste him so strongly in his mouth. Or maybe it was the tea? He did taste like his favorite flavors… Almyran Pine Needles and Chamomile. Pine and flowers. She wasn’t sure, but she loved it anyway. The brunette grinded into the writhing Omega as he ran his tongue along hers, sucking and letting out moans of his own. “Byleth, _wow_ , you’re so sweet. No, spicy. Like spices.” He said this as he kissed along her jaw, moaning in her ear and sending her into another wave. “You’re desperate aren’t you? You want my cock already.” He chuckled, shuddering at Byleth’s quick response with a moan. He spent no time pulling down the beautiful lace and panties she had on and exposing her pink entrance.

The house leader couldn’t help but moan at the sight. He almost immediately shoved his face into it. He moaned as he finally got a taste of her slick. Byleth arched her back and rocked her hips, and Claude held her hips down with his hands. “Can’t pleasure you if you’re not letting me, now can I?” He smirked, and went back, sucking on her clit and eating it almost like a popsicle. Byleth squirmed under Claude’s grasp, wanting to push into it more. Claude’s tongue circled around the little pearl, then dipped down even further into her entrance. “Like when I fuck you with my tongue? Mm?” Claude’s voice was slightly muffled but neither of them cared. Byleth moaned out a quick yes. “Good girl.” He slid his tongue in as far as he could, in and out, and _fuck_ the scent was so strong, tasted so fucking good.

He tongue-fucked her for a good bit, moaning into it and chuckling as she squirmed more. He lifted up after a few minutes, causing Byleth to whine in disapproval. “Now now, we have to progress, yeah?” He unbuckled his pants, and Byleth’s eyes brightened in excitement. She moved on instinct and spread her legs, almost beckoning for him to come without saying a word. And he did just that.

Claude did the same thing when they first explored each other’s bodies, where he grinded his cock along Byleth’s pussy. But this time, it was with intent to tease. Byleth gave a desperate mewl. “Please, _Claude, uhnn~_ please fuck me, please, inside, mess me up, o-oh~!” That was the breaking point. The brunette slid inside of her, a long groan of bliss escaping his throat. He wasted no time to start thrusting, pounding into her with as much force as he could muster. Byleth shouted out, her eyes widening at how amazing it felt.

He did exactly what he said he would do and went all the way to the base of his cock. He fucked her deep and hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. “Good girl, good fucking girl. Taking my thick, juicy cock all the way to the hilt. Unh, that feels good doesn’t it. You feel the tip of my cock hitting that spot inside you, don’t you?” Byleth nodded eagerly, her words turning to mush and replaced by animalistic sounds. He kept going, rotating his hips as he fucked her. “Yes, fuck yes baby, nngh…”

“Ahn, ah… yeah, y-you are, fucking me so… so good~” Byleth’s words were very slurred. She couldn’t help it. Claude was ramming his cock inside her, slick running down his legs, and her back, and the bed constantly knocking against the wall. She clawed at his back, panting harshly from the pleasure. The brunette’s pheromones were so strong, too. He flipped her over without pulling out, and grab at her hips, forcefully pulling them back to meet his.

“Mnhh… Mounting you like this is my favorite. Know what this position is?” He panted, continuing to fuck her insides out. “It’s the breeding position. Puts… hah… puts my cum deep, _deeeep_ inside you. Ooohhh…. It’ll be coming out for days…” He rammed up into her, making her hips move up with him. Being bred… something about that made her coo and lift her hips up higher. “That’s right. You like the sound of that, don’t you? Mmh, being flipped over and bred by me. I like it too.” He pulled her hips forward and grinded up into her, his balls the only thing left to be seen of his cock.

He continued this for a bit, growling possessively. “Grinding myself into your pretty little cunt. Dimitri _wishes_ he could do something like this.” He dug his fingers into Byleth’s hips, thrusting some more. He felt he was close. “I will… oohh… I’ll make sure that you’ve been _thoroughly_ fucked, so that no Alpha will ever dream of touching you.” He growled and grunted pounding into her faster and faster. Byleth had no idea where the possessiveness came from, probably the Alpha in him, but _goddess she loved it_. She loved feeling her g-spot being hit like this. She felt herself getting closer.

“Claude, I’m, ah, nnh! I’m gonna cum, hhh, uhn~!” Byleth came, slick dripping down both their legs. She tightened and twitched around his cock, making him not be able to bear anymore.

“Oh _fuck Byleth_ , I’m cumming, take my fucking knot, take it..!” He grunted as he felt himself cum, the base of his cock expanding. “Ohhhh…” He cooed, pumping the girl full of his spunk. His knot was fully expanded, and he still came, throwing his head back and grinding into her, riding the last of it out. He bent down, biting hard at the collar as if it would have been flesh. It hurt his teeth, but he couldn’t help but fantasize actually marking the girl. Byleth moaned as she felt her insides fill up all the way, in fact, too much. Claude’s semen ran down her legs despite the knot, making her tremble in delight. He wasn’t lying when he said he would do that.

They both panted, held in bliss. Byleth felt so good with Claude’s knot inside her. Claude kissed her back, softly grinding out what was left. He crooned, something that Byleth loved. Maybe it was because it was a comfort call for mates. She didn’t know, but she loved it still. They stayed there for a beat longer, and then Claude turned her around, the knot still intact. “More comfortable position.” He gently laid to the side of her, their legs tangled up with each other.

“Sorry I got so… possessive. I shouldn’t have said some of-” Claude was shushed by Byleth, who shook her head.

“On the battlefield and in class, I’m Teach. Moments like those, I’m your Omega.” Claude’s heart skipped a beat and surged with pride. He wanted to claim her so badly. He knew where that lead, but he still wanted to do it anyway. That’s why the collar stayed on, at least. “Plus, I like it when you talk like that in the bed. I want to hear it more.” She licked her lips, looking up at him.

He already wanted to go again. He was proud of knotting her, but he wanted it to hurry and die down so they could have round two. Byleth could see that, and she smiled. “So eager. I want to also. But we have plenty of time.” Claude nodded, and laid with her until just that happened.

* * *

The rest of the week was exactly that. Claude spent his time scent-marking, caring for, and fucking Byleth until they were satisfied. They had fun with it; Byleth found another favorite position. It was where she sat on his lap and rode him, bouncing up and down, or letting him fuck up into her, until he came and knotted her. Claude would make small runs to get food or have meetings, but that was only to keep eyes off of them. He really wanted to stay in that room for the full amount of time. And Byleth was right, no more Alphas showing up to her door.

As Claude was making a run, Hilda was in the dining hall as well. “Well hello there. Someone has been busy it seems. What’ve you been up to?” Hilda asked, raising a brow as she stood in line with him. Claude furrowed his brows and thought about how his hair must have been disheveled. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

“ _Nothing_ , Hilda. Let’s keep our own secrets, yeah? There are some I’d like to keep for myself. Can’t tell you everything.” He smiled. Hilda simply gave a ‘tsk tsk tsk’ sound.

“Nothing? Gee, I for sure thought you and the professor have been spending a _looot_ of time together. Training, perhaps? I’m not sure why you would in your monastery clothes, though.” Claude gave her a warning look. This wasn’t something to play about. “Or maybe… training in the bedroom? Yeah, that has to be it! You smell like her, so I wouldn’t doubt it.”

“We’ve just been scent marking. She said a lot of Alphas come to her door during her heat, and so she wanted and Alpha to scent mark her. It worked out since I was the house leader, and I can be trusted.” Hilda gave a look towards him. Claude knew that look. It was the “I don’t believe you” look.

“ _Just_ scent marking? You spend a lot of time around her just to scent mark. I’m only a beta but even I know it doesn’t take hours to do that.” Hilda and Claude moved up in the line, and as they did he lowered his voice.

“Hilda, I swear to you that I will poison your food if you don’t stop. You’ll be throwing up fish and shitting out waterfalls for days.” The image wasn’t too pleasant for Hilda, but she rolled her eyes still yet.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone! Everybody else believes your story. Nobody else knows _you_ though. That’s the only reason why I figured. You know. Putting 2 and 2 together.” Claude sighed and got the food on his plate. “Come on, I learned from the best! Be proud. Anyway, you just be careful though. If you mark her, people will know. And the way Rhea and Seteth have been cutthroat recently, they might make your lives hell. I’m just worried, you know?”

Claude nodded in understanding. He could kind of guess what the punishment would be. Expulsion, maybe? Or banishment from Fódlan. Goodbye, dreams. Or even worse, jailtime or death. He’d never seen Rhea execute anybody until Lonato’s fiasco. He would surely be killed under the title of a sinner as well. But, they would be graduating soon, and then he could be as free about it as he wanted. “We’ll be fine, Hilda. Promise.” Then pink-haired girl nodded and walked back, leaving Claude to be with his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to say, thank you to everyone who comments and gives kudos!! I promise I see it, I just don"t know what to say back sometimes, it's still hard to believe that so many people read this and LIKE it lol.
> 
> I'm not one whose cared much about internet points, but giving kudos and comments really motivates me to write more! I'm glad to see you guys say stuff to me, lol. One day I'll figure out what to reply oof


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gives Claude a bit of thanks, Sylvain gives Claude a bit of trouble

It wasn’t that long after the battle with the Death Knight that another mission came up. Remire Village was under attack…. by their own villagers? When they got there, the people were like monsters. They growled and hissed at everyone and bared their teeth like wolves. They were almost like superhuman zombies. They ripped apart the villagers… even children. Byleth watched in shock as one ripped out the neck of another. Jeralt raised his lance, ordering Byleth and her house to save the remaining villagers. “Go, now! We might be too late for a lot of them, but there are still adults and children that need our help! Get them to safety before we fight Tomas!” And that’s exactly what they did.

It was no shock for the students to kill people, they’ve done it before. But this… they were villagers. They may have been angry and out of their mind but… they were still innocent. Victims of the monster who stood at the other side of the village. Even Raphael, who loved a good fight, hesitated to brawl with someone who was once human. “Everyone, please!” Byleth shouted through the chaos, killing another corrupt villager. “I know it’s hard, but we have to do this to save who remain! It’ll be even worse if _everyone_ dies.” The students nodded, steeling themselves and continuing their attacks.

Soon, all the sane villagers were saved and they moved on to their target ahead, Tomas. It was a hard battle… why did someone so old be so strong? That’s when he transformed and gave his speech. Solon… his name was burned into Byleth’s mind. Solon was who they needed to target. “The time for me to perish is not now. There is still work that needs to be done.” And he vanished. Byleth stopped as she tried to gather her breathing. She and the others were praised for their hard work, but nobody felt good about the win. People lost their mothers, their fathers, their children, their siblings… loved ones killed each other. And the ones who survived… they were clearly damaged. Mentally damaged.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jeralt said, motioning for the others to come. “The Knights of Seiros will help clean up the rest. You all deserve a break.” Byleth admired how strong her father was. He was disturbed as well, but he hid it better than anyone else. He was able to be strong for other’s sake. She wanted to be like that. Everyone left, their hearts heavy but relieved that it was over.

* * *

After the Remire Village incident, everyone slowly started going back to their normal lives… as normal as it gets, at least. Solon was still a target, but to give a bit of a rest, Rhea reminded everyone of a special event they have each year. Many people enjoyed it, while others disliked it very much.

“A ball?” Lysithea widened her eyes, her pencil stopping abruptly on paper. Byleth told them about it around the end of class, and just like always, there were mixed reactions.

“A ball… oh how I adore those. I’m quite the dancer myself. I’m sure that I will have girls flocking to me like moths to a flame!” Lorenz proudly stated, making a good quarter of the class roll their eyes.

Raphael beat his chest, smiling. “Awe man, I love dancing! I’m not the best, but I’m sure people would enjoy dancing with me!” Hilda shook her head, laughing.

“ _I’m_ sure that you’d rip off someone’s arms with that strength of yours.” Hilda mocked. Raphael gave a pout, denying that statement with his expression.

“Hey Ignatz, you’d dance with me, right?” Ignatz looked at him as if he were crazy.

“You and I are too different in size. I think you’d rip off my arms, too.” Raphael gave a bigger pout at Ignatz’s answer. Marianne raised her hand sheepishly, trying to reach over the commotion.

“I would gladly dance with you Raphael, until both my arms _and_ legs fall off! Or yours, I am sure I rival you in dancing skills!” Flayn giggled. After she had been saved by the Golden Deer house, with convincing, she was able to join their class. Which she loved to bits.

“Do… do we have to participate, professor? I’d rather not…”

“Aw come on Marianne! It’ll be fun. I’ll dance with you! Even before I ask Captain Jeralt. That’s a lot coming from me, right?” Leonie smiled, but Marianne only looked away.

Byleth smiled and shook her head, crossing her arms. Her students were so cute. They all had perks, their boons and banes, and little quirks that came out every now and then. At this point, she felt like she wasn’t raising students, she was raising a home. And in these moments, she forgets that she’s an Omega, she forgets about what titles the other students and administrators have… they’re just… _here_. One thing she noticed though, was that Claude was unusually quiet. He would have made a quip at Lorenz’s comment, or even Raphael’s. She glanced over at the brunette who hand his chin on his hand, staring at Byleth. He smiled and waggled his eyebrows, and she immediately jumped and looked away to prevent herself from blushing. So, he already knew who he wanted to dance with. Not that she would refuse.

Claude caught her reaction and chuckled, turning back to his other house members. The chaos ensued for another ten minutes or so until it was time to leave. And just like that, everything was back to normal as if the students weren’t just arguing about who could convince Seteth to dance, or what kind of dances he would do.

Byleth walked out of class, gathering her papers and heading to her dorm. She had a few more papers to grade, and then she would retire to bed. While she walked, she saw a certain golden pattern on a figure’s body, and she immediately knew who it was. “Hey Teach, aren’t you out a bit late? It’s dark outside.” Claude stopped in front of her, a hand on his hip and a smile on his face.

“I could say the same for you. My scent’s wearing off on you. Somebody could come by and easily take you with them.”

“I can hold my own. Besides, nobody else can make me weak.” Claude chuckled, shaking his head.

“Nobody else, huh? Does that mean I’m the only one who has that power?”

“Yes.”

Claude raised his eyebrows and blushed quite a bit. He didn’t expect her to be so… blunt. He only stammered for a second though and regained his thoughts. “Wow,” he smiled, “I’ll make sure to use that power for good, then.” They paused for a beat, before Claude leaned down and kissed her. It was a warm, heartfelt kiss. No desperation, just filled with… _love_. He loved her. This person who came to him, who was just as clever as him, who was one of the only ones who could catch him off-guard, who would talk with him until the sun rose… this wonderful, beautiful, magical person… he loved her. He didn’t want to use her, he wanted to be with her. He pulled back, opening his eyes and placing his hands on her waist.

“Claude, you’re a very intelligent person, but is it wise to do this in the middle of the courtyard?” He looked down, surprised but happy to see that Byleth’s face was as red as a tomato’s. He chuckled and nodded, guiding her to her dorm.

“You’re right. Even though mostly everyone is in their dorm, people are still walking around. I just couldn’t resist.” He walked up the steps with her and sighed, watching her go in. He stopped her before she could say goodnight. “Let me scent you one more time. My scent really is wearing off.” Byleth wasted no time saying yes, and for a good five minutes, and a few extra more, Claude hugged and rubbed Byleth, breathing into her neck and taking in her scent. The oils from his glands rubbed onto Byleth, and she hummed in appreciation as the scent of pine and flowers washed over her.

Claude reluctantly pulled back, sighing as he viewed his lover one last time. “G’night Teach.” They both smiled, leaving in contentment.

* * *

The ball was extremely fun. So many people gathered for this one night… she had never seen the reception hall this full before. She danced with many people, Sylvain, Edelgard, Raphael – who had surprisingly good dance skills – and of course, Claude. The wink he gave when he pulled her onto the dance floor nearly swept her off her feet, and excited her because it held a deeper meaning than most would know of. She even danced with students she didn’t know the name of, ones that were probably just wanting to dance with an Omega and ones that thought she was attractive. Regardless, she still found things entertaining. At least, until two hours passed and she had danced with nearly half the population of Fódlan. She was tired.

She snuck out of the Reception Hall, walking toward the Goddess Tower. She knew that no one would be there; the dance was going on and people would be too preoccupied. Once she got there, she took in fresh breaths of air. It felt good to have a break. It had only been a few minutes though, until she heard a familiar voice. “Tired already? It’s understandable you needed fresh air.” She looked back at Claude, who waved as he walked towards her. She gave an embarrassed nod.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he shrugged, “It’s normal to feel tired after how many people wanted to dance with you. I came out for a break too.” He paused for a moment, then continued. “You know, I hate to admit it, but I was jealous. I wanted to be the only one you dance with the whole night. I couldn’t stand the googly eyes that most guys gave you.” He chuckled, putting his hands behind his head. Byleth gave a small smile, laughing a bit herself.

“How selfish,” she joked. Claude rolled his eyes, deciding to change the subject. He knew it was selfish, very much so. But that’s what he wanted.

“Anyways, have you heard of the legend of the Goddess Tower?” He asked this, looking up at the columns that towered far above their heads. She gave a questioning look and Claude gave a hum in response. “Ah, I see. I’m surprised with how long you’ve been here that nobody’s brought it up. The Goddess Tower is supposed to be, on the night of the ball, where a man and a woman come and tell the goddess their wishes. And if they share the same wish, it’s granted.” Byleth gave an ‘oh’ sound, a blush creeping up on her face. She supposed that they _were_ a couple, in fact. “It’s cute, but I don’t exactly believe in the goddess. I think that hard work – our work – pays off in the end. That’s what can really decide our fates. _But_ , I suppose it would be a waste if we didn’t indulge a little.” Claude cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner, stretching his arms out as far as he could. He gave quite the speech, about the goddess granting their wish and them bowing to her if she did so. Byleth couldn’t help but giggle a bit as he did.

“Well, that should do it, yeah? Maybe one day, the goddess will answer our prayers.” He smiled, walking over to give Byleth a peck on the lips. “In the meantime, let’s do our best to work together in the future.” Byleth smiled and nodded, a beautiful, radiant smile that made it so difficult for Claude to look away. They paused for a moment, enjoying each other’s company.

“Before we go back down… I want us to indulge in each other a bit more.” Claude raised his eyebrows. He saw her eyes, knowing exactly what that meant.

“Teach, you’re not in heat, are you? You don’t smell like it.”

“Do I have to be?” She questioned. Claude gave a lop-sided smile, shaking his head eagerly.

“Not at all.” He led her into the main part of the tower, dragging them both into a darker part of the area. They leaned against a pillar as they kissed, now oblivious to the festivities that went on beneath them. Claude’s hand rested on Byleth’s lower back, bringing her in closer to him. That smell of pine and spices, it radiated off of her. Just for him. He left her lips and traveled down her jaw, stopped by the collar. It covered her glands, obviously preventing any bonding bites. He held back a small whine, only because he wanted to smell that enticing scent from the source. He wasn’t _that_ selfish, though. He groped and molded Byleth’s ass, eliciting wonderful moans from her. He absolutely loved hearing them. The fact that he was the cause of them… it egged him on even more.

He led them to both be on the ground, with Byleth straddling his hips as he ground up into her. His breathing became heavy, wanting badly to be inside of her. A low groan came out of him as Byleth rolled her hips, making him bite against her shoulder in response. Byleth gave a sharp moan, and he felt the heat of her sex even through his own pants. Oh, so she liked that. Claude grinned, having found a new alternative to her neck. He bit a bit harder this time, just under the collar, and Byleth moaned Claude’s name with excitement. He took that as the best type of encouragement.

Byleth’s hands ran through the brunette’s head, squirming and grinding when she had an idea. “Mmn… Claude, I want to do something for you.” He slowed his ministrations and looked at her with a raised brow.

“Mm? How so?” Byleth lowered herself from Claude like water, peppering kisses on his jaw, to his neck, to his chest, to his stomach, to- “By, you don’t have to do that, I get enough arousal from just your scent.” Byleth shook her head unbuckling his pants.

“Oh, I know, but I still want to. You pleasure me so much, I want to do this in return.” She smiled, putting her face in his bulge, just like she did in their very first encounter. Claude’s breath hitched, something wild approaching in the distance in his eyes.

“Well then, I’d be rude to say no, wouldn’t I?” Claude placed his hand on the back of Byleth’s head, his heart beating a bit faster than before.

Byleth pulled his pants down a bit, nearly exposing his length. She paused, almost in a teasing way. “Also, Claude,” she murmured in a voice that was as smooth and thick as honey, “You said you don’t really believe in the goddess, yes?” He gave a confused look. Why now, of all times, did she mention that? Deep conversation, at least he thought, should be held for another time. He decided to comply and answer with a nod though, his mind a bit too hazy to think about an actual smart response. “Well then,” she said, pulling his pants down further and letting his cock bounce free, “I’ll make you see the goddess herself. You’ll be shouting her name.” Claude sucked in a breath and raised both eyebrows at her sultry words, an excited grin forming very quickly on his face.

Byleth moved down and gave a long, heated lick to Claude’s member, making him shudder. She swirled her tongue around the base, dipping her tongue ever so slightly into the tip and back down. She began taking his whole length in his mouth, bobbing her head up and down and sucking as she came back up. Claude cursed, gripping tightly onto Byleth’s hair now and pushing it down lightly for encouragement.

“ _Shit, By_ , uuagh… why are you so hot… your mouth… hot…” His words became incoherent as she continued. She moaned, sucking and working his cock the best she could. Claude shivered as he felt his tip hit the back of her throat, the feeling more than overwhelming to him. She took this as an opportunity to move further… all the way until her nose rested in his pubes. Claude shut his eyes, his grip on Byleth’s hair becoming ridiculously tight. He bucked up into her mouth, trying his best yet failing at controlling himself. His eyes became dilated, feeling a small surge of what he usually feels in his ruts course through him. “Sucking my cock… mnhh… like a prostitute... in a place like this… hhh… how do you think Seteth or Rhea would feel?” He let out a growl, chuckling darkly as Byleth whined and rubbed her legs together. So that was a kink of hers, too. 

The girl could smell the rut off of him. Claude was obviously horny, but by the way he was talking, there was a bit of the Alpha in him that couldn’t help but show its face, or, scent. It was that piney, flowery scent that she loved so much and couldn’t get enough of. She kept bobbing her head, going a little rougher and experimenting. “Yeah, _oh yes_ , that’s it, beat it up, nngh…” He liked the rough treatment his dick was getting. It was almost like he was pounding inside her. He licked his canines, looking at her as if she was a meal to devour. Claude couldn’t say she was wrong, it was almost like he was seeing the goddess himself. Actually, no, he was. Watching Byleth with teary eyes, nose running, hair disheveled, flush on her cheeks and choking on his cock… was it a sin to say this was the image right here?

He moaned out as he watched Byleth swallow him whole, his length disappearing again and again into her pretty pink lips. Byleth soon came up for air, breathing hard as a trail of saliva went from her tongue to the tip of his member. He let out a breath of praise as he took in the view of his Omega. “Oh, I see the goddess.” He moaned, wiping her lip. She blushed, smiling back at him and moving back down. She kept up her ministrations for a few more minutes, Claude’s breath increasingly becoming ragged. She loved hearing this side of him, a side that no one else gets to hear. “Byleth, I’m gonna cum.” He moaned out, his growls becoming animalistic. She kept going, taking in his dick deeper into her throat. “Come on By, let me go, I’m gonna cum,” he said in desperate breaths, tilting his head back and bringing it back up. “ _Fuck_ Byleth, do what I fucking say and-” He didn’t finish that sentence as he came, a strained moan ripping from his throat. He gave in and pumped into her mouth, riding out his orgasm and not even realizing the amount of cum that spilled from her mouth onto her chin.

He bucked for a few more moments, the last of his orgasm leaving him. When he looked back down, Byleth was swallowing the last of his spunk, and licking it from the sides of her chin where her tongue could reach. Claude’s eyes were hazy, and he swore he could go again. He leaned down and with his thumb, wiped off the semen that was trying to trail further down her body.

“Well,” She said, her voice hoarse, “We should probably get to the party. Shall we clean up?” She giggled. Claude didn’t verbally answer, his only response was to kiss her. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay here, in the tower, alone with her as if they were the only two people in the world. In that moment he had forgotten all about his status as the future Duke of House Riegan. In that moment, he had forgotten about the people downstairs in the reception hall. In that moment, all he felt was love, appreciation, and so, so much want. Maybe the goddess was real, maybe she was granting a wish that he had deep, deep down inside of himself.

Byleth continued to kiss him, running her hands through his hair, down his neck and over his glands. She felt the other shiver and smiled herself. She pulled back and looked at him, knowing full well how they look. Claude sighed and gave one more peck to her lips and then her cheek and pulled away. Again, it was so difficult to move away from each other, and they weren’t even bonded. This girl was addictive. “I suppose you’re right, we should go back down, huh? It’s probably been a while since they’ve seen you.” The brunette shrugged, chuckling. Byleth nodded as well.

They both got up and cleaned themselves up, straightened their clothes and wiped off any noticeable… fluids. And soon they were walking from the tower back to the Reception Hall. As they walked on the green, Sylvain caught them out of the corner of his eye. He waved, coming over. “Is the couple making a wish? Can I be a part of it? I wanna be with the professor forever and ever, too!” Byleth made a face and he held his hands up. “Joking! Joking. Sheesh. As nice as you are, you have a dry sense of humor, professor. I would _never_ want to stay with Claude forever and ever, obviously.” Claude rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Yeah, yeah Sylvain, no room for a guy, huh? I promise I’m exciting,” He said with a wink. Sylvain recoiled, and for a second, questioned Claude and his sexuality. He quickly lost his doubt though, with the smell that came off them. Everyone else in the monastery may be nice and sweet and modest and conservative, but Sylvain was none of those things, at least when it came to women. He smelled something that anybody, even a beta could smell. It was sex. Byleth noticed the tension and waved goodbye to the both of them before going inside.

Claude was about to follow, trying to avoid conflict, but Sylvain stopped him by the shoulder. He looked back, a smile forming with something… something not good behind it. He couldn’t place what. “Changed your mind?” He joked again. Sylvain furrowed his brows, staring the brunette in the eyes for longer than the average person. “Hey, hey now, I know it’s the night of the ball but I’m not that interested-”

“You’re interested in the teacher though, aren’t you?” Claude immediately shut his mouth, a rare sight for anyone to see. Because of that rarity, Sylvain knew he was right. He waited a few seconds for Claude to deny, but Claude knew there was no point. His initial silence and shock gave it away. “Student-teacher relationship. Scandalous.” He grinned.

The Golden Deer growled, picking the hand off of his shoulder. Sylvain could smell the unease emitting off Claude, and for once, Sylvain felt like he had an advantage over him. Over both of them. “Hey, come on. We’re both guys here. Both Alphas. I would have done the same if Byleth was the leader of our house. I mean, I smelled sex off of her, not heat. That’s something _I’m_ familiar with.” He chuckled, shrugging. “You’re one lucky dog. How long do you think it’ll last before one of the green-haired goofs find out?” A low growl came out of Claude’s throat.

“I swear, if you mention _any_ of this to them-”

“ _Don’t_ worry. I know you from what I hear. Master schemer, lover of poisons, yadda yadda. I’m not a snitch, and I don’t plan on letting anything slip.” He held his hands up again. Not the sincerest thing for an Alpha to do, and Claude wasn’t buying it. “I’m just curious if Byleth is still available. You know, since you guys haven’t bonded or anything. You guys are just hooking up, right?” Before Claude could give a reaction, Sylvain pointed at him, stopping him. “There’s. No. Bond. So she’s free, right? I won’t make her my mate, it’s just that I wanna get a taste of what I smelled from her the day she was out of her room on her heat. I’ve never smelled something so intense-”

Sylvain didn’t get a chance to finish before a strong, over-powering odor filled the air. Claude was nearly face-to-face with the redhead, a warning look in his eyes. It was the type of scent an Alpha used to get an Omega to do what they wanted. It could be calming, but based on how it was used, it could also be terrifying. Sylvain swallowed, barely able to breathe. How was an Alpha’s scent this powerful?? “Byleth is _mine_. Not yours, not anyone else’s. If I see you touch her in anyway other than platonic,” Claude’s smile stayed, but his eyes were as dark as the sky, “…Let’s just say you won’t be able to enjoy anybody, period.” Claude backed away a few steps, turning back to the reception hall. “Let’s keep this whole exchange, including Teach, between us, yeah? Have a good night.” Sylvain watched as the house leader went into the building. He wiped his nose even though the brunette was gone, still smelling remnants of the scent that nearly choked him. He shook his head, sighing. Those two were something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guy I really love Sylvain actually. I married him in my Black Eagles route. He's not actually a one-dimensional character, and if you get to know him, you get to know the reason why he does what he does. But for the sake of story, he a sleaze. And the fact that Sylvain is not in the Golden Deer house and he hasn't gotten to know Byleth, so he treats her like the NPCs almost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight time fight time
> 
> Also our Golden Deer love each other

The rain fell down on Byleth’s hair, face, and shoulders. The only thing that separated that and her tears was the salty taste that ran to her mouth. She held her father’s lifeless body in her arms, her shoulders shaking from her uneven breaths. Her divine pulse didn’t work, no matter how many times or how far back she would rewind, Jeralt met the same exact fate. Her cries became audible and it wasn’t until her Golden Deer students came that she finally got up. The Knights of Seiros had caught up and Byleth watched as they carried her father’s body into the carriage. He would be buried in Garreg Mach. She had a bit of relief with that at least, because she would be able to visit him. But that feeling didn’t come until later… right now, she was distraught.

The trek back home was a long one. Everyone was quiet, even Raphael and Leonie. Nobody knew what to say, and what would there be to say at all? It hadn’t even been an hour. The scent that came off of their teacher was rancid. It smelled like despair, anguish, and there was no humanely object that could properly be compared. Claude didn’t wrinkle his nose though. He was familiar with that smell… he has smelled it on friends, and he has emitted it a few times in his own life. He looked at her with worry as the castle came back into view.

The next few days were awful for everyone. Byleth never left her room, never ate unless someone brought her food, and almost always slept. The classroom was taken over by a substitute, and it didn’t feel nearly the same. Claude twirled his pencil like the arrow to his bow and bit down on his lip. He missed Byleth. Even though they hadn’t bonded, he was still worrying for her. He was still sniffing out for her scent, hoping that he could smell it from there like a bond. He wished that he could just visit and croon for her and use his own scent to help calm her down. But the monastery, he knew, would catch on unbelievably quickly if he did something like that. Soon the seminar was over, and everyone left the classroom. Claude stayed behind, moving up to Byleth’s desk. Her scent was covered by that man who came in to teach. He scowled, but reeled himself back in. It wasn’t the man’s fault that he had to teach. It wasn’t Byleth’s fault, either. It was that girl Monica… no… Kronya.

Soon he left, holding his hands behind his head. He would try and relax, and maybe poke fun at people training in the field in front of the Officer’s Academy. Relaxation didn’t last long though. He saw Byleth out of her room, talking to people! He wanted to walk over to her, but she was already walking to him before his feet could move. “By- Teach! You’re out of your room. I… all of your Golden Deer are so, so happy to see you moving around.” He didn’t want to be too obvious with his speech, not with so many students around. Claude could see that the girl was a tad bit skinnier than she used to be. Maybe Raph was right; food really does work wonders on the body. “You look better, too. Not that you’ve gotten over things… you just look…. Sound.” He smiled. Byleth smiled again, nodding.

“I have come to a resolve.” Claude raised his eyebrows at Byleth’s words. A resolve? “I have something to live for. The future of everyone, making sure you all reach your goals… I live for that. I… I also want to get revenge. On that girl… Kronya.” She remembered her name, the name that Thales said. It was only once, and not even to her, but it burned into her mind, just like Solon. Claude nodded his head in understanding.

“Yes, revenge does seem good, doesn’t it? Let’s be patient though. The Knights of Seiros are already investigating. If we attack too soon, we’re sure to fail.” He hoped that Byleth would understand and gave a hesitant smile when Byleth nodded. It didn’t seem sincere. And with that, Byleth continued, speaking to everyone in the monastery. Raph was happy to see the professor, and he gave her at least half of his rations. Ignatz gave her a small drawing in secret, which she later put on the wall of her room. Everyone of her students did something for her, and she found that so precious that they would do those things. She loved them so much.

Rhea shared her sentiments as well as Seteth. But then, they gave her information that shook her. “We found where Kronya is.” Seteth said. He looked at the glimmer in her eye, one that held disdain and anticipation. “Hold on now. We cannot afford to move too quickly. If we do, they will have the advantage over us.” Byleth shook her head.

“They need to pay. Now.”

“We need to prepare,” Rhea insisted, “It would be devastating if we were to lose another life we care so much about, whether it be you or your Golden Deer.” Byleth calmed a bit, taking the archbishop’s words in. They did make sense. She would be risking so many lives if she were to move now. It would be hard, but she had to wait. “I am glad you understand. At the end of this month, we will move forward. This works for you, yes?” Byleth nodded her head eagerly. She would train her students hard so that they would be ready for the battle. She wanted to kill this girl in one swoop of her sword.

And so, in the coming week, the students all ate hearty meals, studied more than they usually did, and went on battles every single week. Even during her heat, she had Seteth lead her students into battle. The fact that she did this showed how determined she was to beat Solon. Although, Claude was very much against this. One, because he didn’t like Seteth too much; he was too over-bearing and kept an eye on him way, way too much. Two, because he wasn’t there and he had no idea what Byleth was going through. But for her sake, he did what she said and battled, flying into the air with his wyvern and shooting enemies from above. He put his faith in her many times over the past year, and he would continue to do so.

Soon enough, the time for battle came. Byleth gave everyone brand-spanking new weapons with the money they got over the month. Every single student got silver weapons, save for Marianne or Lysithea. But she made up for it by giving them rings that would raise their abilities and make them stronger than before. Claude looked at his silver bow as they trekked to the forest where Kronya hid. It was gleaming; he almost wanted to not use and put it up on his wall instead. It would be covered in blood in a matter of hours, though. So… he supposed it didn’t matter. He looked at Byleth and had to do a small double-take. Her gaze was intense, entirely focused on the dirt path. She gripped the Sword of the Creator so hard that he wondered how it was still in one piece. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to dart her eyes towards him. “You alright Teach? We still have about fifteen minutes before we get there. They’ll be strong… we should calm down-”

“Yeah Professor! I stashed some jerky for ya if you’re hungry. Food always helps me calm down!” Raphael talked with his mouth full and laughed, slapping the girl’s shoulder. Some of his food slapped in Claude’s face while Byleth’s body bounced with his powerful shoulder pats. Goddess above, Claude wished that Raphael was not assigned to their carriage. For once, he would have preferred Marianne’s silence. She was sweet, too. Maybe she could have helped Byleth. Claude was about to say something as he wiped off the food before he heard a giggle. He stared at Byleth, who was now laughing and looking at them both.

“I would love some Jerky, Raph.” The gigantic teen handed her the jerky sticks, and Byleth gave a grateful bite. “Thank you. Both of you. You’re right, I need to calm myself.” She said this as she looked out the window, a calmer expression of anticipation instead of a harsh gaze filled with a longing to kill. Claude sighed in relief and gave Raphael a look of equal satisfaction. The big guy simply gave a thumbs-up and continued to eat. He took it back – he was very glad that Raphael was assigned to their carriage.

The ride went on, a bit calmer than before, and soon, they were at the site. They all got out and there she was, Monica, at the end of the pathway in the forest they were in. Monica laughed, and then transformed. “Well well well, just look at what we have here!! A whooollle class of children just waiting to be _slaughtered!_ Do you like my true form? It’s _much_ better than what that girl was before she died. I love my body, and I’ll _crush_ you with it! That is, if you don’t get crushed by my lackies first.” She laughed again as mages and knights started to appear, as well as…. Demonic beasts.

Byleth began to send out her students and create formations, ones that would be good against the Beasts but would also defend well against anyone who would try and sneak in an attack. Claude and the others realized something. They were _strong._ As in, each person they came across died in one hit type strong. He didn’t know if it was the training or the food, but they were slicing through enemies like butter. They pushed forward rather quickly until they got to the end, where Kronya stood. Kronya sweatdropped as she blocked Byleth’s attacks, sending out her own. Every single one missed the girl. Byleth extended her sword, and Kronya cried out in pain as the boney blades went through her abdomen.

“How c-could I lose to a mere child… a mere _Omega_ like you?! Solon told me you were _weak_. No matter,” She laughed harshly, “You won’t get to see the end of me!” She fled and Byleth followed even further into the woods, to this grand area where the ground was plated. She looked back, seeing the girl and her students hot on her trail. All of a sudden, Solon appeared, making Kronya sigh in relief. “Thank the goddess, you’re here! Actually, you’re late! Hurry up and help me-”

What happened next was a blur. Byleth watched as the old man thrust his hand into the girl’s chest and pull out… her heart? A few of the students made gagged sounds, while some watched in horror. Kronya begged the mage to stop, but he ended up destroying her instead. Solon looked at Byleth, giving no explanation to his next actions. “Goodbye, Fell Star.” He grinned. And as quickly as that, Byleth was surrounded in darkness.

Claude widened his eyes as he watched his beloved teacher disappear right before his eyes. Almost like some horrible, horrible magic trick gone wrong. “Teach!!” He yelled out, with no response. No scent. No nothing. He refused to believe that she was dead, just like that. “What did you do to her?” He asked, his bow in hand ready to attack. Solon grinned, putting up his hands for a blast of energy.

“I got rid of the Fell Star. Finally. She may not be dead, at least not yet, but there are things much worse than death. She will be trapped there until death grasps her soul. No food, or water, or any humanely contact. Her being an Omega, she will most likely perish sooner than others. A torturous death is deserving of someone like her.” Claude readied his bow, shaking his head.

“Teach won’t die. She is the example of what Omegas are really capable of, given the chance. She shows that you don’t need to be a noble to be strong, or to protect others. While we wait here for her, we’ll take care of you.”

Solon grimaced, a growl escaping his lips. “You are wrong. She will not escape, the darkness is too-” Before he could finish his sentence, an arrow whizzed by his face at lightning speed. If he wasn’t so angry, he could see that it was missed on purpose, almost as if he was taunting. “…I see. Perish as well, then.” The Golden Deer students let out battle cries as they fought the man. Magical spells were thrown everywhere, swords cut through cloths and armor. All the signs of a fight were there, and they made sure to give him hell.

A bright light – brighter than the sun – interrupted them. All of them looked up. Claude would have denied the events of that day if he hadn’t seen it before his own eyes. The light ripped through the sky, and Byleth came out… looking so… _different_. Her hair had changed color, as well as her eyes. He sniffed the air… yes. That was the person he loved. The scent was strong as she came down, making even Solon step back.

“What… so the Fell Star can consume darkness itself…” He stepped back even further as the Sword of the Creator glowed with the same light, emitting a different power. As if… its true power has awakened. Byleth’s feet hit the ground, and she immediately moved forward to fight the man. “You… I fear you. Fear has no place in my soul, and so you must be eliminated.” His hand shook as he went to cast a spell. It didn’t last long. She shot out the sword, the blades cutting at his hand and having him drop the book. He cried out in agony but was silenced once the blade sliced at his neck. He fell, dying there in the middle of the field. Byleth breathed, retracting the sword.

She heard a squeal, but before she turned around, arms were wrapped around her shoulders. “Professor! Oh my goddess, you almost gave me a heart attack! You were gone for forever… I was _so_ worried!” Hilda cried out, nuzzling her jaw.

Marianne and Lysithea came up as well, giving a hug. “P… professor, I was worried too… I don’t want you to return to the goddess just yet.” Marianne blushed, hiding her face.

“Professor! I have so much happiness knowing that you are safe. It would be boring here without you, would it not?” Flayn gave a smile, moving in to add to the group.

Leonie and Lorenz came up, joining in. “I must admit, I was frightened as well. Losing such a good ally… and… friend… is a hard thing to bear.”

“I know right, Captain Jeralt would have haunted me if you died under my watch!” Leonie sighed in relief, squeezing tight.

“Group hug? Is that what we’re doing! Alright, let me in on it!” Raphael gave a big grin, squeezing the others from the outside. Ignatz laughed and held with a gentler hug in hopes that they would feel better about Raph squeezing the life out of them. Raphael looked over to Claude, who was just staring. “Well don’t just stand there! A group hug’s not a group hug until we’ve got everybody!” Claude couldn’t help it. He was still in awe about the rip in the sky. How was someone so amazing able to turn one’s thoughts and life totally upside down? He was amazed but didn’t linger on it, because in all honesty, he wanted to join in too.

“Alright alright, sorry to keep you all waiting!” Claude grinned, a genuine one, and held out his arms to hug. And there they were, all hugging and somewhat stumbling like the goofs they were.

“U-um, when are you all going to let go…? I feel… kind of suffocated…”

“Marianne, it’s Raph’s fault! He’s hugging _way_ too hard. Is… Is that sweat? _Eww_ … who’s sweating on me?! My clothes are already messed up!”

“Hilda, stop being so immature about it. We all just got back from battle, don’t whine like a baby!”

“If I may, I agree with Hilda. My clothes are getting dirtier from all of your scents mixing with mine. I’m not going to attract any noble, or commoner for that matter if you all don’t get off…”

A mess or arguing ensued, yet nobody let go. Byleth appreciated being in the middle of all of it, even if she was being shoved around and getting dirt and sweat into her skin. She laughed, and that was what filled the forest. The sound of annoyed arguing and appreciative laughter. She knew that if her father had seen this, he would be happy. And so she would be, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple of chapters are small "filler" chapters because I am trying to figure out how to place this timeskip LOL. It won't be long, though. And hopefully it's enjoyable! And maybe it'll come up in later chapters too~ I have so many things planned but I don't want to spoil. Glad you guys are enjoying so far!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn and Linhardt go on an adventure with the professor.

Byleth walked out of her room, another weekend coming for her to enjoy. Ever since they beat Solon, her chest felt a bit lighter. She knew that there were still questions to be answered, but for now, she would take her time in investigating. In the meantime, she would enjoy her friends. Afterall, they had been battling non-stop for the past months.

“Hello friend! I have been looking all over the monastery for you!” Byleth looked toward the direction of the voice and saw Flayn waving to her. She always liked Flayn, even though she didn’t see her often. Whenever they did meet, Byleth would help the girl catch fish in the lake. She was the only one Flayn knew that could catch the Goddess Messenger or the Fódlandy.

Byleth smiled, giving a wave and turning towards her. “Flayn. I haven’t seen you in quite a bit. Has Seteth been keeping you?”

Flayn gave a large sigh, nodding her head with disappointment. “Oh, yes! Professor, I haven’t seen sunlight in ages thanks to brother keeping me locked in my room! I have kept reminding him that I can be of use to others, and that I want to make friends, but he will not hear my words.” Her disappointment turned to a smile though, making Byleth raise her brows. “Although, this previous battle has shown my strength to him as both a fighter and a healer! He has finally let me out, and now, I want to talk to you! I have something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you for a while now. Would you care to join me?” Flayn asked, her hand held out.

The professor gave a short yes in response. “Of course I would. Where should we go?”

“To the library!” And so the two green-haired girls walked, talking along the way about their days, relationships with the other students and the best meals served with fish. Soon they arrived at the library, sitting down at the back table at the request of Flayn. The shorter girl looked around, for once grateful that no one visited the library often.

“Now professor, do you recall when I was kidnapped by the Death Knight?” Byleth nodded; a scary day for everyone. “Then I assume you remember how panicked brother was as well. He would have been worried just with the fact that I was gone, but, there is another reason as well.” Flayn’s voice became quieter, as if she were wondering if someone would walk in at any moments. “I am telling you this in confidence. I… am an Omega, much like you.”

Byleth widened her eyes, gaping her mouth at the shorter girl. “You… you’re an Omega? But, you don’t wear a collar!”

“Yes, and that is why brother feared for my well-being. The Death Knight is an Alpha, while I am an Omega. I do not wear a collar because, well, that would be obvious, wouldn’t it?” She giggled, appreciating Byleth’s confused look. That was not something she saw often. “You do not smell me, correct? I do not give off the scent of heats, do I? It is because brother scent marks me. He is an Alpha.” Byleth’s expression became more contorted. “He is an Alpha who has worked on suppressing his scent for a long, long, long, long time. And so, the only time he uses his scent is to cover my rear.” The taller woman was speechless. Was this another reason why Flayn was gone so much? She would have never guessed.

“The reason why I tell you I am an Omega is because I have dealt with this for years. Many, many years. As I said, I wanted to come to you earlier, but brother would not let me. It is also why he discriminates, or rather, used to discriminate against Omegas. He sees me as weak because of past experiences and so, he views the rest of Omegas as weak as well. But anyways, now that I am here, I want to help you understand what encompasses this secondary sex.” Byleth nodded quickly, and the girls began to talk about themselves and their experiences. They talked about what they went through, who hit on them, what they liked to eat, and so on. Flayn explained why Byleth’s emotions were the way they were, especially during a heat. She explained that she could suppress her scent, and she could attract even the strongest of Alphas with her scent, if she wanted to. Flayn even explained a way to deal with heats if there was not a partner around to fulfill that. Oh, how Byleth could have used that months ago.

They chatted for about an hour before Flayn dropped another bomb. “Oh, I meant to say. There is another Omega that lives in the monastery. Hehe, I see your curious eyes. I will tell you who it is. Or rather, I will show you.” Flayn gave a motion to someone behind Byleth, and the girl raised her eyebrows when she saw who is was. Linhardt.

“ _People are bound to smell my scent on you, and vice versa, so we need to – if asked – tell people that we’re only scent marking. There are a few people with that type of relationship already. I know that Caspar and Lindhardt do it. People often mistake him for an Omega because of his smell which is pretty funny, but annoying if you’re the one it’s happening to.”_ Byleth remembered Claude’s words. She felt stupid for not realizing. Why else would someone mistake another for an Omega? It’s not because they smell similar to one, it’s because they are one.

Linhardt sat down with the two, reading Byleth’s expression. “There _are_ people with a similar scent to an Omega, you know. I just happen to, well, be one.”

“Yes, that is very true! Fortunately, yours is less pronounced, so you are able to walk the thin line between Omega and an irregular Beta.” Flayn said this to him, and he returned with a nod.

“I do not wear my collar either. That’s because not even Rhea or Seteth knows that I am an Omega. I presented after I joined the monastery, and luckily, Caspar was generous enough to… help.” The man blushed, looking away and clearing his throat. “He often scent-marks me so that no one can tell, and I suppress my own scents so that I don’t bring attention to myself.”

Flayn smiled, watching Byleth take all of the information in. It was crazy, knowing that there were people like here, here in the monastery. She wasn’t the only one. “I wanted to bring us all here so that we can form a group together. Kindred spirits, as some would call it. We Omegas need to stay close, correct?” Linhardt nodded his head, looking over to the stunned professor.

“You know professor, I was just as surprised to hear that you were an Omega from Flayn. You are so strong, both physically and emotionally. I’m quite jealous. I could use that instead of Caspar at times. As wonderful as that boy is, I’m not sure if I’m fond of the sore feeling I get after my heat is done,” he chuckled. “But anyhow, we wanted know if you wanted to head to town with us. We have certain supplies that we get for us as our secondary sex. Would you like to join?”

Byleth could not say no. She finally met people, even if it was just two, that go though the same things as she did. She eagerly nodded her head, making the both of them smile.

Linhardt clasped his hands, nodding back in response. “Well then, let’s go.”

* * *

Byleth wasn’t so sure about saying yes to the trip with the two anymore. At first, it was fine. They took a carriage to a town just outside of Garreg Mach, in the Leicester Alliance territory. They stood in the dim-lit tent of a shop, scanning the items on the table. The girl wanted to leave so badly, a red flush creeping up on her face. For once, she cursed the students for helping her become more expressive.

“So, professor, have you tried any of these items yet? You do not have an alpha to call your own, yes? I am most sure these will help you.” Flayn pointed out a few items. Some were objects, like a pole that had cuffs attached or a phallic-shaped object with an inflated end, and some were books, titled _“Getting hot with your Alpha”_ and _“Breeding and Bonding.”_ Byleth looked at everything, astonished that such items even exist.

“Judging by her expression, I suppose not. Professor is the type to just will away her heats with sheer strength, I bet,” Linhardt smiled while Flayn giggled.

Flayn shook her head, calming herself down. “I truly apologize for bringing you here without notifying you of what the contents are of this shop. However, I doubted that you would accept had I told you.” Damn right. The girl’s teal eyes still couldn’t wrap her head around what she was seeing. “If it makes you feel better Professor, I had no idea what these things were myself. There was one day, two years ago however, where I had my heat outside of my room, and Seteth was not there to cover my scent. Linhardt helped me get through it with a temporary spray until Seteth could come, and on that day I learned that he was Omega as well.”

Byleth gave Linhardt a nasty look. “Now hold on Professor! I didn’t skew Flayn’s innocence or anything. She was interested. I was also happy to share my knowledge with fellow kin.” It was Flayn’s turn to get the look, and Flayn simply giggled.

“Professor, I have been alive for quite a while. I have needs too, but I am sure you can tell yourself, since you have been in my shoes. Although, I can only imagine how angry brother would be if he found me here. Exciting, is it not?” The girl’s expression calmed, thinking. That was true. With Flayn being an Omega, it was only a matter of time before she wanted to explore too.

“That being said,” Linhardt continued, “We wanted to ‘pass on our knowledge’ of sorts. I recommend that you read these two books right here. The Alpha book is quite detailed about, well, Alphas. You know enough about yourself by now, but how much do you know about your future partner? Keeper.” He handed the book to the teacher and held up the other one. “Breeding and Bonding… hm… this one isn’t as good. It just says what everybody learns when they present. I’ve fallen asleep so many times on this one, and I love to read.” Linhardt moved through the tent, searching through the options. Flayn did so as well, holding up a small spray bottle.

“Oh! You’d love this, Professor. It is the spray that Linhardt gave me. It covers your scent very well for nearly two hours. You should easily be able to disguise yourself as sick until you are able to arrive at your quarters.” The two helped her become a bit more comfortable, and soon browsed the shop with ease. The pole was apparently supposed to keep the Omega’s legs open. It seemed uncomfortable, though. The object, or, dildo was supposed to be similar to a knot. It could be inflated or deflated with a pump. Byleth couldn’t help but fondly remember her moments with Claude during her heat. And she was remembering, during the time she was preparing her students for the previous battle, how she suffered from her heat as well. That item was a keeper too.

It was a bit strange to be talking about these things so nonchalantly. But, she quickly got used to it. Soon, they were buying the spray, the dildo, and the book for Byleth. It helped that the town was in the Alliance territory; they were a bit more lenient with their people and so these types of shops were common. The items were placed in a black bag, and they walked out with giddy smiles.

“Well, I didn’t think I’d be shopping like this with the Professor, but I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t fun. I didn’t fall asleep at all, you know. Or even yawn, for that matter!” The man chuckled, holding his own bag. He had other plans in mind for Byleth later on. Like the fact that he could smell an Alpha, Claude, on her. And while most knew that they were scent-marking, they way she looked when mating was mentioned was a look he made often. He figured Flayn couldn’t tell because she genuinely had never been with anyone, but his eyes were keen to familiarity. Not only that, he could see small dents on her collar. He knew exactly what that was. He snuck into Seteth’s office and grabbed a spare collar, just for his and Caspar’s escapades. He couldn’t wait to gossip with someone about how fun it was to be with an Alpha and what it was like.

“Shall we go and eat? I know of this wonderful seafood restaurant that gets their food imported from Enbarr!” The two other Omegas agreed, telling the guard that was directing the carriage their next destination.

* * *

Byleth flopped on her bed, exhausted from the day. It was a good type of exhaustion, a type of exhaustion that came from having so much fun, but exhaustion still yet. She couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of the soft, comfy mattress under her, and wrapped herself in the covers even though her day clothes were still on. She eyed the black bag, pulling out the contents. So much to take in. She set the spray on her dresser, knowing that she wouldn’t need it for another week or two. She then moved to the other object that lie on her bed. The dildo was really interesting; something that she was eager to play with.

She gave an experimental lick, being surprised-yet-not surprised at the taste. It just tasted like plastic. She thought about how Linhardt told her to use the toy. _Make sure you, you know, get yourself wet before you try using this. Try thinking about your wildest fantasies, some that you have during your heat, or something. This is not self-lubricating, so it’ll hurt if it goes in dry._ Byleth sighed and thought about her moments with Claude… how he would treat her gently, how he would treat her roughly, how he would care for her afterwards, how he would listen to her every command – but not after giving her a hard time… it took no time for her to feel a bit of slick between her legs. It wasn’t nearly as much as a heat, but it was there.

Giving a nervous breath, she pulled down her stocking and panties, a string of the discharge following the fabric. She blushed as she put the tip of the toy near her entrance. She had deflated it, wanting it to ‘knot’ when it was inside of her. She pushed it in, giving a heavy breath as she did. Oh. _Oh._ It didn’t feel as good as Claude, but it was so much closer to him than she expected. She experimented with it, giving slow pumps and fast ones, just like the house leader did. She pushed it in as far as she could, whining a bit when she couldn’t get it as deep. It just grazed her g-spot though, and she concluded that that was enough. She panted as her pumps were quicker, bucking her hips as she did her best to get that ‘fucked’ feeling.

_Mmm, Teach, you like the way I fuck you, don’t you? You ask and beg for it just like this each and every time._ She whimpered, imagining Claude on top of her, ramming his hips into hers and breathing just as hard. _You want my knot, don’t you? You’re such a good girl, making me knot when I’m not even rutting. Say you want it._ She opened her mouth, wanting to speak but barely able to form words. _What was that? I couldn’t hear anything. Should I pull out?_ Byleth shook her head furiously, opening her mouth again, strings of saliva visible.

“Kn… knot, I want, need… I need your knot… inside,” The girl struggled to get out. _Good girl._ She squeezed the pump, making the knot inflate and _good goddess_ it really did feel like one. She let out a loud moan, continuing to pump with the knot inside of her. “Mnh, yes, Claude, ohn… you feel so goo-”

“Hey Teach! I’m here!” Byleth immediately froze, nearly ripping out the dildo inside of her. Oh _shit_. She remembered that she was supposed to have tea with him in her room, since the gazebos would be closed after a certain time. And she had told him that she would be back late. Why didn’t she just say tomorrow?! She quickly deflated the dildo and grabbed her wash towel, wiping it and her legs off. She hastily threw both items in her drawer, slamming it closed with a force that rivaled Raphael. And she began pulling up her undergarments and stockings, trying her best to straighten out her clothes with what little time she had. Grabbing the scent spray, she sprayed it around the room, hoping it would cover this as well, and threw it in the drawer with the toy. She heard a few knocks, making her panic more. “Teach? You’re in here right? Lysithea told me she saw you heading to your room after you got back with Flayn and Linhardt.”

Byleth gave a shout, but quickly cursed when she remembered the room was soundproof. Her clothes were still a bit scruffy, but it would have to do. She cleared her throat and opened the door. “Claude! Sorry to keep you waiting, I, ah, just woke up. I’m a little embarrassed.” Claude shook his head, walking in.

“Not at all,” He smiled, “I understand. I heard you were out all day. How was it-” Byleth saw Claude’s mouth drop, and she immediately went back into panic mode. Her eyes followed to where Claude’s were, and she nearly fainted when she saw where they landed. The book. The fucking book was still there, sitting on the bed.

The few seconds of silence felt like minutes to the girl. But when Claude spoke, she wished that he had just kept his mouth shut. “What… what exactly was this trip for again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I leave you guys on a cliffhanger? Yes. Is the next chapter coming out on Friday? Yes. Am I snickering to myself about this? Yes. Thank you, have a good night~
> 
> (This will be resolved, I promise lol)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't call them out without teasing just a bit, right?

Byleth’s feet shifted back and forth as she tried to come up with an explanation for the Alpha in front of her. How could she have forgotten it was there? Maybe it was because she hadn’t messed with it yet. It didn’t matter though, because Claude was still waiting for an answer with the dumb-founded look on his face.

“I… I was given this as a gift by one of the guards. He’s had a crush on me for quite a while and he gave this to me to hint at the fact that he wanted me.” Claude crossed his arms, obviously not believing the story.

“You don’t talk to any guards here but the Gatekeeper. And even if you did talk to a guard, you would have denied this gift. I know you well enough to know that.” Byleth bit her lip, her face flushed from embarrassment. Claude hit it on the nail. “Was it Sylvain again? I swear I’ll-”

“No! No, it wasn’t him. I…” She swallowed, not wanting to give away Flayn and Linhardt’s secret. So, she came up with another one for them instead. “I… was curious, is all. Linhardt said that he knew a good shop for Omegas in alliance territory. Flayn tagged along because she was curious too, especially with me being what I am.” Claude raised his brow.

“I can see Linhardt knowing about that stuff with how much he reads, but Flayn? Corrupting a poor girl’s innocence, how shameful.” Claude chuckled while Byleth rolled her eyes. Flayn knew much, much more than she did. But she could she that Claude bit the bait, so she didn’t speak anymore on it. “Well then,” Claude walked over to the bed, picking up the book. “Getting hot with your Alpha. All the answers to an Alpha lie here in this book, huh?”

The house leader opened the book, reading random pages throughout the text. He raised his eyebrows, giving a smug smile and interested hums. “ _Alphas feel lust for their partners outside of heats or ruts._ Check. _Alphas yearn to claim their Omegas with a bonding bite._ Not a lie at all. Oh, this book even gives recommended sex positions! Teach, we gotta try some of these,” Byleth stood there with her face covered, sighing with frustration. “ _When mating with your Alpha, be as rough as them. Any Alpha loves a good love bite or scratch mark down their back_.” Claude moved towards Byleth until he shadowed over her, one arm resting above her head on the wall behind her and one hand still holding the book. “ _Many Alphas appreciate when they get a chance to exert dominance. Play dirty talk, or even introduce a bit of BDSM into the bonded relationship. It’s sure to spice things up_.” Claude closed the book, his face still close to Byleth’s and his eyes locked on hers. “Would you do any of that? I personally approve of every single thing that book said, and I’ve only read a few things. Hm?” Claude’s smirk rose as Byleth looked away, still feeling nervous.

Claude tilted his head so that it would be in front of the girl’s, licking his canines as he thought of themselves in the book’s scenarios. He would have to give that book a proper read. He would also have to thank Linhardt for introducing her to that shop. Byleth made a small sound, and the brunette shook his head. “What was that, Teach? I can’t hear that well. Last week’s bandit mission has me-” Byleth interrupted him with a kiss, taking Claude aback quite a bit.

“I said, I want to do that… and more.” Claude gave a giddy smile, kissing her again. He would admit it… he loved when Byleth took initiative too. It was so different from the stereotypical view of an Omega. He wished he could show this to everyone else and prove that they were wrong about what Omegas were, but he’d have to save it for later. Right now, he just wanted to selfishly indulge in this beautiful girl himself. His hand moved from above her head to the small of her back, tossing the book to her desk. He backpedaled, guiding her to the bed and sitting down with her on top. Her breath grew ragged as he helped her lift off her top, as well as his own.

“You know,” Claude spoke between kisses, “I love I feel your skin against mine. I’ve felt your hands on my back or chest before, when you were putting salve on my wounds. Don’t get me wrong… back then, nearly a year ago, I was still as excited as I am now. But there’s also a difference. I feel…” His hands traveled further down, groping her ass. “Maybe justified’s the word? No…” He trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone, eventually reaching her breasts and sucking on a nipple. Byleth moaned, making him chuckle and continue. “I feel… authentic. Real.” His tongue trailed on her body back to her mouth, kissing her and moaning at the feel of her soft tongue. That was the honest-to-goddess truth. He felt like his emotions weren’t for him to keep to himself. He felt like he could not only share them with Byleth, he felt as though it was okay to. That his feelings weren’t a façade, and that he really could smile at her… a full one. Right to the pupils of his eyes.

Byleth rolled her hips, signaling that she wanted more. “Alright alright, that’s your way of telling me to shut up, isn’t it?” He smiled into her mouth and put his thumbs and the rim of the former mercenary’s stockings. “If you want more, then get moving.” And Byleth did. Very quickly, in fact. Maybe a new record for her. The girl eagerly pulled down her stockings, lifting her knees to get the fabric off of her. Whenever she lifted, Claude would take off his pants inch by inch. It was a little more difficult because she was on top of him, but they got off their clothes. Not that they were in a rush. Tomorrow class would start, but it wasn’t a worry for them.

They grinded for a while on each other, breathing harder and harder as they began to become more desperate. Claude moved a bit further back on the bed, and Byleth followed. That smell of pine, spices and flowers… their scents mixing… _goddess_ it was great. Claude moaned as he felt Byleth’s slick on his member, grinding up into her and creating more of that sweet, sweet friction. “Mm… By, your cunt is so… _hot_. I almost feel like I’m on fire.” He said this between breaths, continuing to grind his cock between the lips of Byleth’s sex. She whined, rolling her hips a bit harder.

“Then… nnh, then let’s burn to ashes,” Byleth breathed. Claude didn’t expect that, but with Byleth, he liked the unexpected.

“Yes ma’am~” Claude cooed, feeling hornier than he usually did. He lined his cock up with Byleth’s entrance, groaning when he pushed in. Byleth felt amazing, whether she was in heat or not. She threw her head back, supporting herself on Claude’s shoulders. It didn’t take long at all for them to start moving, the pace becoming faster and faster. Claude brought down Byleth’s hips with force, digging his fingers into her skin. He loved leaving marks here too, ones that only he would see. He knew that was a possessive habit, but fuck it, he didn’t care. And neither did Byleth as her moans became louder, bouncing up and down, turned on by the very hands that marked her like this. The house leader did a few experimental hip rolls as he thrust up into her, and got a yelp in return.

“Oh...! That- do that again, please! Ahn…!” Byleth threw her head back, gripping Claude’s shoulders even tighter. Claude took that as encouragement and did exactly what she said. He did those same movements, earning more moans and mewls. The way he did it pleasured her inside of course, but it also rubbed her clit each time his skin ran over hers. Claude grabbed the opportunity to nibble on her collarbone, groaning he felt himself getting close.

The two’s actions became so very desperate and wanton, bucking faster and losing rhythm multiple times. Byleth wanted to tell Claude she was close. She usually did, either audibly telling him or giving him warning taps. But all that came out was a loud moan that ripped through her throat, slamming her head down into the crook of his neck and dragging his nails along his back. The brunette felt her come, giving strained growls as he felt her twitch around his cock. “Ohmm… fuck, Byleth, that’s it, ride it out, just like that…” He gave praise as she kept grinding, trying to bring him to completion as well even though she was so sensitive. Claude growled as he came, biting into Byleth’s shoulder as he rammed himself in as deep as he could. He felt his knot swell, not as much as if he was in a rut or she was in heat, but just a bit.

He moaned out her name as the last of his cum left him, breathing into her skin as his orgasm died down. They both sat there for a bit, relishing in each other’s scent… the smell of sweat and sex mixed in as well. “Mm… I can’t seem to get enough of you,” The brunette said, sniffing at the glands under her collar and biting at her ear, “When I came to this monastery, it was so boring. But… I have so much fun with you. Having tea, battling, _this_ ,” he chuckled, “All of it is more exciting with you. Thank you.” Byleth smiled in content, closing her eyes. Claude gave thanks to people, but it usually was joking or because he made a deal or a negotiation. But this… she found it special because it was out of pure love. She could feel at least that.

A few more minutes passed and Claude’s knot had died down enough for him to pull out. “We should clean up, yes?” Claude nodded at Byleth’s words, pulling out slowly so the both of them wouldn’t get uncomfortable from the sensitivity. He moved to her dresser, knowing that she usually kept her towels and shower essentials there, and he usually didn’t need to ask. Byleth noticed, but before she could shake her head no, he had already opened the drawer.

Claude’s face dropped, holding his chest dramatically. “Oh, how I have been betrayed! My love is cheating on me, with inanimate objects no less!” He held the dildo up in a blunt manner, with no type of shame at all. “He has a smaller knot, and a smaller dick, yet she hath decided that infidelity be thy key to happiness! Woe is me…” Byleth rushed over the bed and tried to grab it, but Claude yanked it out of reach. He continued to hold back his laughter and kept on the act. “What have I done, dear maiden, to deserve this? Am I not enough? Do I not fuck you to your heart’s content?” Byleth’s face was a deeper red than before, and Claude couldn’t help but have fun with it. It was rare that he got to see stuff like this from her. He pressed on for a few more seconds before he dropped his act. “I know this is for when I’m not here but come on Teach. This thing doesn’t compare to me, right? My knot’s better, yeah?”

Byleth was upset with the teasing and decided to get him back. She crossed her arms, giving him a side eye and reaching for the towels instead to clean herself up. Claude’s face seriously dropped this time, putting a hand on his hip in disbelief. “You can’t be serious, right? Your silence is a joke, right?” Byleth continued to gather her clothes, getting prepared to go to the washroom. Claude’s mouth gaped, surprised he hadn’t gotten an answer by now.

“Hey, Teach! My knot’s better, right? Right?”

* * *

The memories of fun with the students and preparation for graduation ended too soon. Byleth wanted to see Claude and the rest of the Golden Deer move on to their next phase of life, but instead, they got news that Edelgard has declared war on the Church. The fact that Edelgard was the Flame Emperor was a shock enough when they battled in the Holy Mausoleum, but soon after, she shocked all of Fódlan with her decision. Byleth stood in Rhea’s chamber with Seteth, hearts heavy as they discussed future plans. “Edelgard is planning to bring in troops in two weeks. It’s far from enough time to prepare. Rhe- Lady Rhea… I’m not sure what our future holds for us.” Seteth shook his head, a rare expression on his face. A small scent came from him, a small whiff of something unique, and then was gone as quickly as it came. Byleth remembered Flayn’s explanation of Seteth’s secret.

Rhea’s expression was far more sinister, like she held the whole world’s hate in her eyes. “That girl will not live past her wicked deeds. We may be outnumbered, but we do have the strength to overpower them. You know that, Seteth. She will be captured and punished for her sins by the end of this month.” Her words dripped from her mouth like poison. Seteth’s face remained grim, as if he held doubt.

“Byleth… while we try to do what we can, prepare your students to the best of your ability.” Seteth clasped his hands over hers, almost as if he were praying to her. “Have them battle the spies around Garreg Mach. With the information we know now, I’m sure that there are plenty of them to go around. Teach them as much as you can. Even if you all can do tutoring after school, do it. I know that Flayn is a large asset and friend to you all. I… I will even let her fight with you all, if it means we are closer to winning.” Byleth nodded, and Seteth gave a sigh. It was like he wanted to feel some type of relief but couldn’t feel better still yet.

Soon, Byleth walked down to the classroom, dreading having to break the news to her students. “Edelgard did what? A war?” Raphael spoke in disbelief, shaking his head. All of the students, even Claude, were confused, amazed, and nervous at the same time. Nobody expected it, and everyone expressed how much they _didn’t_ want to fight Edelgard. They didn’t want to fight at all. So many people had goals that they wanted to accomplish but would be put on hold because of this… who knows how long this war would last? A mix of scents filled the room… worry, fear, anger, and much more. Byleth was overwhelmed by it, but she continued to speak all the same.

“We will work our hardest to become stronger. If Edelgard had time to gather troops, she had time to make them strong. We will be a step closer if we raise our strengths. Two weeks is very short, so…. let’s make the most out of it.” Byleth wasn’t even sure what the rest of the monastery’s plan was. But whatever it was, she wanted to make sure that if it didn’t go well, her students would be able to thrive still yet. She saw Claude’s expression and whiffed a scent that was something that only he could emit. It was the smell of pine and flowers…. but…. wilted. The pine smelled stale. The flowers smelled like decay, like they had been in bad water to weeks. Claude’s expression didn’t match the scent, which meant he was trying to hide his worry.

Byleth gave a small smile, trying to give him comfort. She wasn’t even sure of herself, but she had to be strong for others, including Claude. They didn’t know how the battle would go, but they couldn’t worry now. They could only see how it would play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter ~
> 
> I think we need it for whats to come lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get found out.

“Claude. Byleth. What in _goddesses’_ name do you think was right about any of this?” Claude wished he had something to fiddle with in his hands. A pencil, a bow… yeah, he wished he had his bow. Then maybe he could shoot the green goblin who was looking at them with fury. A faint scent hit the air, almost like the smell of the ocean and rain before the storm. Seteth crossed his arms shaking his head. “I cannot believe that you two have decided that any of this is acceptable. And to find out through a student…”

“Who was it?”

“Does it matter?” Seteth grit his teeth, staring at the two. “A faculty and student mating with each other is unheard of! You know much better than this. And to do this in this time… while we are preparing for _war_ … despicable.” Somehow, the information got to Rhea and Seteth that they had a mating agreement. Claude had his suspicions of who it was, but he couldn’t do anything about it, especially not with Seteth fuming in front of them. Rhea had more of a… solemn expression. Much like disappointment.

Rhea stepped in front of Seteth, putting a hand on his arm. “How long has this been going on?”

“A little less than one year,” Byleth said. Claude did everything he could to not whip his head towards her. Her voice usually sounded stagnant, with no emotion in her face. But a tiny, very tiny waver of her voice came through. He had the urge to croon for her and hug her until she felt better. Damn the two.

Rhea sighed, furrowing her eyebrows. “Let me see your neck. I must confirm that you have not been marked by this…” _Polluter_. Byleth didn’t hear Rhea say it, but she could almost guess that it would have come out of her mouth. She obeyed though, taking off her collar to expose her neck. Claude couldn’t help but look out of the side of his eye, resisting the urge to lick his lips. He saw necks every day. Plenty of people passed by him, and not once did he have an issue with seeing people’s glands. But he realized, he’s never seen Byleth’s neck. It looked thinner with the collar off. He couldn’t see much more though; his peripherals only went so far. Rhea lifted up her chin, examining her left side and then her right, and looking closely at her glands. She sighed with a small amount of relief, but she knew there was so much more to worry about.

“Byleth,” she spoke, “I am very disappointed in you.” The younger girl bit her lip. That one hurt. “You were given those supplements in case of an encounter with someone of your stature, such as another faculty or a guard. Not a student. We realize that Omegas have their urges, and we try and accommodate. But you took advantage.” She stepped back, viewing the small dents in the collar. “We entrusted this house to you to help them flourish. You’ve also taken advantage of them.” Claude looked out of the side of his eye again, becoming upset. He was right there. It takes two to tango, and he was the one who accepted being with the professor.

“How could you do this? I’m sure you are aware that a teacher-student relationship is not appropriate. You have become a distraction to Claude and his goals, and his status as the future Duke of House Riegan. How many times have I left you with a trusting smile, only for you to turn your back and sleep with a student?” Byleth was absolutely silent. More so than she already was. Rhea turned to Claude, causing him to lift his head.

“And you, Claude. You are such an intelligent student. Why make such a deliberately foolish mistake? You are an Alpha, yes, but you have all of the other students here. You also have the ability to travel to any town in order to meet an Omega, if that is truly your desire. Why taint… Why choose the person who is supposed to guide you in the right direction?” Rhea furrowed her eyebrows, staring much to deep for the brunette’s comfort. He was silent, and Rhea handed the collar back to Byleth. Seteth’s breathing returned to normal, but he was still visibly angry.

“It is incomprehensible of how you two make such a mistake, and for _so long_. Goddess…” He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head yet again. “You two will receive punishment for these deeds. Once we push back Edelgard’s troops, you will be dealt with accordingly.” Byleth didn’t react, and Claude had to commend her. Because right now, he wanted to challenge the man right now. But he knew that would be considered raising a hand against the church, and that in itself would cause a war within the war. “In the meantime,” Seteth added, “You two will be separated until battle. Byleth, you will no longer teach over the Golden Deer house.”

Byleth’s eyes darted up as she clasped the collar together. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to be separated. He was her… her Alpha. He was her Alpha. “And Claude, you will refrain from speaking to the professor altogether. Do not visit her room, and do not speak to her on the weekends. I will make sure that I confirm with other students that you are not seeing each other.” Claude swallowed to keep from growling at him. He couldn’t even speak with her? How the hell were they supposed to communicate? It was one thing to not communicate as friends, but they were going to battle very soon in less than two weeks, and battle preparations, as well as who went into battle, was handled by her. He supposed that Seteth wouldn’t care though. And by the looks of Rhea’s face, she didn’t care either.

The ridiculing went on for a few more minutes before they were dismissed. They were even told to leave at different times so that ‘nothing would happen.’ Claude growled angrily as he walked down the steps, knowing exactly who he had to pay a visit.

* * *

Sylvain laid on his bed, legs crossed and reading a book before he heard knocking – no – _pounding_ at his door. A split second after the pounding started, a foul smell seeped through his doorway… like stale pine and wilted flowers. He furrowed his eyebrows, recognizing the scent. He smelled it before… was it Claude? He got up and walked to the door, opening it. Claude stood there, anger in his eyes as he pushed the redhead back with enough force that he fell back, grunting with surprise. Claude kicked the door shut with so much force that the hinges nearly broke. “What the hell?!” Sylvain hissed and got up, only to be pushed down again with Claude’s foot. Sylvain’s height advantage wasn’t really an advantage in the moment, given that he couldn’t seem to regain his balance. Claude stooped to his level, baring his teeth as he held the other Alpha down.

“ _I’m not a snitch,_ he says. _I don’t plan on letting anything slip_ , he says. Tell me what the _fuck_ happened. Now.” Claude used a mocking voice, and then one that made even Sylvain pause for a moment. The cavalier thought about what Claude could be talking about. And then it hit him. Sylvain sweat dropped, giving an airy chuckle.

“Woah there, that’s a little aggressive, don’t you think?” Claude’s eyes remained the same, but when his teeth became more visible, Sylvain groaned. “Alright, look, I really didn’t tell Rhea. Or Seteth. I talked about it with Felix and Ingrid. And Ingrid, well, didn’t take it too kindly. I guess she’s the one who tattled.” Claude growled even louder, and before he knew it, his fist was in the air and aiming for Sylvain’s face. A loud crack bounced along the soundproof walls, and the redheaded Alpha recoiled. “What the fuck?!”

“Do you realize what you’ve done?! Byleth’s not the professor for us anymore because of _you_!” Sylvain noticed the use of her real name, not something like professor or even ‘Teach’ as he used before. He didn’t comment on it, though. Mostly because of the pain running through his cheek. “She’s fucking gone to wherever Seteth and Rhea will have her work. Are you fucking happy?!” The brunette landed another punch, this time making Sylvain growl. The smell of leather, no, worn leather filled the air. It was his turn to be angry.

“Maybe she wouldn’t be gone if you weren’t trying to get your dick wet like a fucking dog! Get the hell off of me!” Claude snarled, reeling his hand back again, but Sylvain kicked him off before he had the chance.

“You wanted to, too!” Claude grabbed at him, but this time Sylvain was ready. He shoved the brunette away, then kicked at his back. The house leader cursed and turned around, ducking away from one of Sylvain’s punches.

Sylvain only laughed, shaking his head. “But I had control of myself. I’m not an Alpha like you.” Claude stopped, breathing hard. Those words stuck a chord with him, and even though he knew that he wasn’t a bad person, that he wasn’t a bad Alpha, that was it.

“I’m gonna rip your fucking throat out.” Sylvain stumbled as Claude lunged for him, the items on the redhead’s dresser falling down and toppling over. Snarls and grunts filled the room as they fought, the scents overpowering. At this point, they were both choking on the other’s odor, but neither cared as they tried to best the other. Eventually, they were back to their original position, but this time, with Claude’s hand on Sylvain’s throat. Sylvain grimaced as Claude’s wild eyes stared into his.

The brunette’s mind went back for a moment, thinking about some of the conversations he’d have with Byleth. How she admired how he was able to hold back so much, when she couldn’t. How he was the one to avoid fights, not start them unless necessary. Was this really necessary? He realized what was happening. It was the stupid Alpha instincts. His mind was in reflex mode, wanting to be territorial and wanting to defend his… no. She wasn’t his Omega. But he wanted her to be. So he couldn’t hurt the guy, no matter how much he wanted to. Claude back off, and Sylvain held his neck.

“Thought you were going to rip my throat out.”

“I was.” Sylvain snorted at Claude’s words. He was about to say something, but Claude continued. “But I’m not the type of Alpha to try and kill somebody over a mate. My style is strategy, not brute force.” He got up, looking at Sylvain who was still sitting on the ground. “Plus, if I killed you, I think the rest of the Gautier family would convince the Kingdom army to take my head. And I’d rather not go through all that.” Sylvain narrowed his eyes, leering at Claude.

“So that’s that? You’re just going to fight me and leave?” Claude shrugged, opening the door handle.

“Sorry, if you’re looking for sex, I’m only giving that to Teach.” Sylvain sneered, and Claude chuckled. “Seriously though, I… I love her. And I’m not gonna let you get in the way of that.” He left, closing the door behind him. Sylvain’s eyes lingered at the shut door, giving a face of pure ‘what the fuck’ as he rubbed his cheek. He got up, shaking his head. The house leader wasn’t a bad guy, he concluded. But one day, he would have to get him back for beating him like this. Especially since it would affect him getting ladies.

* * *

Byleth stood outside her new room, one that was around the courtyard where Jeritza used to stay. It had only been a few days and she hated it. She didn’t hate much. She had already moved her things in since she had so little to begin with, but for some reason, the room felt even emptier. She sighed, walking in from another day of writing papers. Since she wasn’t teaching Golden Deer anymore, Seteth gave her busywork with reviewing the guard’s performances at their posts as well as how they did in battle. She also had to work on where the house would be positioned once they faced Edelgard. It would be much easier to just talk to them, but instead, she had to write everything down in a planner and give it to a middleman who gave her directions to Claude. She sighed again, walking into her room.

It had only been a few minutes, but someone was already knocking on her door. “Hey Professor, care if I join you?” She recognized the voice immediately; Linhardt. If he hadn’t come out as an Omega to her, she wouldn’t have answered. But she found herself opening the door, smiling softly as the male Omega waved at her. “Well hello, you seem tired. More than me, in fact.” He chuckled, but after seeing that he only gained a small smile from the other, he continued. “The word spread around the monastery pretty quickly. You know, that you and Claude…”

“I don’t think I wanted to know that.”

Linhardt pouted, feeling bad for the girl. He had wanted to come to her to have a fun chat about their Alphas, but he was giving it a second thought now. “And I assume with this timing, you’d rather not discuss Claude, right?” When Byleth stayed silent, he knew what he could do. Usually she would have no problem denying, so her silence meant that she wanted to. “Alright, let’s have a seat then. I brought some tea for you; I heard you like the Almyran Pine Needles.”

Byleth and Linhardt talked for what seemed like hours. She had never talked with Linhardt this much, but at that moment she was so glad that she, he and Flayn went on that trip so that she could feel comfortable enough. She talked about the things she loved about Claude, the things that were making her upset the most concerning the situation, and her worries for the future. Linhardt talked back as well, sharing his concerns about what people would think if they saw him and Caspar in a relationship, as well as what he would do since Edelgard declared war.

“So… you’ve been removed from the Golden Deer. I’ve got to admit, that one hurts. I can smell your pain, too.” Byleth nodded sadly, and Linhardt sympathized. “Well, all we can do is wait and see what happens in the future. I doubt that they will do anything too harsh to you two. I mean, you two have extremely important positions. Claude is going to be the Duke of his family name. You’re an amazing asset to the Church, both in strategic decisions and in fighting. They wouldn’t get rid of those things so easily, no matter how angry they are. And just think, after we push Edelgard’s troops back, graduation will come and Claude will no longer be a student. I think that you’ll have setbacks because of this, but you’ll at least be able to be open about your relationship. Truly open.”

The professor sat there, marinating in Linhardt’s words. That was right… graduation would be soon. And Claude would be the Duke, not a simple student in the monastery. And maybe, she could pick up another job… other than teaching. She was a bit worried about how people would take her being in a relationship with Claude, especially since the word is out now about their scandal, but she figured she would cross that road when she got there. For the first time in three days, Byleth had smiled. Linhardt gave one in return.

“Thank you,” Byleth began, “Truly. I may be one of the professors here, but I can be taught too, I suppose,” she giggled. She sat for a second, contemplating. “Linhardt… would you like to join the Golden Deer? I know I’m not over them anymore, but I’m sure that I can convince the substitute to let you in.” Linhardt gave a small smile, this one sadder than before.

“I appreciate it but,” the mage sighed, sipping on the last of his tea. “Edelgard… she has threatened my family. She threatened a lot of us to join, even Petra, who’s country isn’t even apart of Fódlan. I can’t take a risk right now. But thank you, Professor.” The both of them sat quietly in mutual understanding, hoping the best for their circumstances. Eventually Linhardt stood up, cleaning up his ceramic utensils and cups. “Well then, I suppose I should leave. I just wanted to check up with you. Byleth nodded in understanding, giving one last thank you.

As Linhardt walked out the door, he turned, looking the professor in the eye. “Professor, I believe that we will be fine. As long as you’re here, I don’t think we have anything to worry about.” He turned and left, with Byleth closing the door behind him. She really hoped he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This one was a little difficult to put together, because there are things that I wanted to put in there that I really should wait until later to do. Also, based on how Rhea views Byleth, I'm sure we all know just how upset she is about this :p


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff gets found out.

Byleth walked around the corridor of the upstairs where the faculty stayed, moving from the library to Captain Jeralt’s room. Usually, Cyril would clean around the monastery, but after her father died, she asked him if she could do it. Just for the sake of coming back to him, in a sense. She hadn’t walked in before she heard a voice call her. “Professor!” The green-haired girl looked back and saw Seteth walking towards her. She didn’t want to talk to him, but she knew she had to. She bit her lip and turned around, trying her best not to show her upset.

“Professor, it is good to see you. I was going to have someone fetch you, but it is better now the you are here. Come with me to my office.” Byleth furrowed her eyebrows. Was her punishment not enough? She wasn’t allowed to see Claude, she wasn’t allowed to teach her Golden Deer, and on top of that, she was swarmed by work. Mostly busywork. She nodded and followed, going into the room just a few steps away from where they were. “I’m assuming you are wondering why you’re here?” Byleth gave a questioning brow. How did he know? “I smell it on you. Your dislike and your curiosity.” The girl cursed internally.

“I don’t mean to be rude.” Seteth waved it off and shook his head.

“No no, it’s fine. Anybody would be upset if they were going through what you are. Though, I question your right to be upset when the situation was avoidable.” Seteth noticed that the scent grew louder and continued. “Anyhow, I brought you here because I wanted to read you a story. Have a seat.” The professor blinked, but still obeyed and sat down. “ _Once, there were two foxes who loved each other; they skipped and played and ate together all the time. One was an Alpha, and one was an Omega. They enjoyed their company, as it were seen by all the other animals._

_“One day, their friend, the wise owl, came to advise them. ‘Hoo, hoo,’ the owl cooed, ‘You two must be careful! You are special, but you will hurt each other!’ The foxes were confused. What did the owl mean by that? ‘You Mr. Fox, are an Alpha. And you Ms. Fox, you are an Omega! You cannot be together for long, because you will be trapped forever!’ What did that mean? Being trapped? They decided that it did not matter, so they did not ask, and so they kept playing together, ignorant to the future ahead._

_“It was one morning while they played, the sun shining as brightly as ever. All of a sudden, Ms. Fox fell ill. ‘What’s wrong,’ Mr. Fox asked? Ms. Fox could not say. Mr. Fox tried to help, he gave her all the toys and food he could find, but nothing helped. Out of anger, he bit her! Mr. Fox had not realized what he had done, but their fates were sealed. They soon no longer wanted to play with anyone else. Even the wise owl was not someone they would talk to. They were trapped with each other.”_ Seteth closed the book, staring at Byleth. “So, what do you think of it?”

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows. “That’s kind of a sad way to end it, is it not?”

“Such are the facts of life sometimes.” Seteth continued to make eye contact before he sighed. “I wrote this fable for the children of the monastery. Save for the… intimate parts, it describes what happens to Alphas and Omegas when they bond and they do not know yet if they want to be together. I should have let you read this before you were introduced to anybody.”

The girl made a face, biting her lip again. “I know I want to be together in the future with him. And I believe he wants the same with me.” Seteth grimaced but gained his composure quickly.

“You believe? You need to sound sure. Claude is a selfish person; I have seen it on many accounts. Running from battle to let people fight for him, fooling people out of their possessions for a better deal with smooth talk, or even delaying his promises in favor for a better outcome that he wanted. You do not know exactly what he wants. Fables are written for a reason. There _is_ some truth to them, you know.” Byleth grit her teeth and opened her mouth to speak.

“And has he not improved? Ove the past year, who has helped with all of these expeditions and missions willingly?”

“That is true,” he started, “But I’m sure he talks of his dream to unite Fódlan, yes? Why do you think he decided to choose you, out of all of the fellow _students_ that he could be with instead? I know for a fact that he had his eyes on Hilda for a while before you came. And Hilda is a Beta. You know for a fact that Alphas do not choose Betas unless they truly do like them. So, what has changed?” Byleth narrowed her eyes. What was he getting at? “You wield the Sword of the Creator. You were a former mercenary of one of Fódlan’s finest knights. You are extremely intelligent, and able to exert versatility with any weapon _or_ spell. And with all of that, is that you are an Omega. Because of that, you are a walking contradiction of every stereotype that Fódlan has against Omegas. You could be the future spokesperson for all of the Omegas who fit your standards but do not have a voice. Isn’t that perfect in order for Claude to get what he wants?”

Byleth stared, only listening in silence. She shook her head, crossing her arms. “That’s not true, Seteth. Aren’t you manipulating me, as you claim that Claude does? You don’t want me to be with him.”

The man shook his head, setting the book aside. “While I think laying with someone that you are supposed to guide is absolutely abhorrent, I am telling you this because you’d be pining after someone who does not share the same sentiments as you.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I?” Seteth reached under his desk and pulled out a smaller book, a journal, and opened it. “You know Claude has a journal that he writes in? Plans for the future. Dreams. Secrets he has that he tells no one. I confiscated it a while ago because he was hiding it from me, but I never read it. I think that people deserve _some_ privacy. But after finding out about your actions, I decided to take a look. And I did find the answer I was looking for.” Byleth didn’t want to hear what was in that journal. She had a sinking feeling, and she sure had the right to it once Seteth started reading.

“ _xx Day, xxxx Year. Today Byleth and I had a meeting with each other over tea. That girl is something. She surprises me more often than not. We had an encounter while she was in heat, and I guess that’s why she wanted to talk today. She offered for me to ‘be her Alpha,’ and after some thinking, I had to accept. She’s smart, strong, and she has that legendary sword I’ve been dreaming about sitting at her side. I’d be an idiot not to accept. I can use her Omega status to change the world. People would see that and maybe it would be immediate, but they’d want to change their views. I’m not sure what will happen after my dream becomes a reality… maybe we’ll go our separate ways. But right now, I’ve got to do what I can to keep her interested.”_ The professor sat in disbelief as Seteth continued. Talks about how well she fought and how it could be shown to the people, how she could give people advice on being an Omega and in high status…

“Stop!” Seteth looked up, seeing Byleth’s face slightly flushed. “Stop reading. Please.”

Seteth closed the book and put it on the desk and crossed his arms. “You see Professor? You are but a pawn in his game. When he is finished, the game is over, and the game piece is put away and forgotten until he needs it yet again.” Byleth’s lip quivered, and she furrowed her brows in anger. “Do not mistake my intentions. While I am upset at your actions, I am telling you this as someone who admires you. I am still in debt to you for how you saved Flayn. And I admire your strength and skill. You have changed my perspective on Omegas. And I do not want to see you led on and thrown away. Why do you think I am so protective of Flayn?”

The girl’s eye’s darted up in shock. “How do you know that I know Flayn’s an Omega?”

“The goddess watches over us all, Professor. And she whispers everyone’s secrets to me.” Byleth’s face twisted, and he smiled. “…She told me. I apologize, I could not resist the chance to jest.” She let out a breath, appreciating the fact that he didn’t truly know everything, then. But Claude was still on her mind. That was his handwriting, and even his style of speaking. The journal wasn’t fake.

“I… should get going, then.” Seteth nodded, checking the time on his clock.

“Yes, it is almost lunchtime. Do get your assignments to me by evening.” Byleth nodded and left the room, swallowing. No tears escaped her eyes, but they welled up as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Claude tapped his foot in his room, growling in frustration. It had been nearly two weeks since he had seen Byleth. To go from everyday to nothing in such a short amount of time… it was maddening. Would the next time he sees her be on the battlefield?! Everything seemed wrong without her. Eating in the lunchroom wasn’t the same. Classes were awful. Hanneman was placed over them since Edelgard was gone, and he was one of the shittiest teachers he’s ever had. He was boring. And whenever he _did_ get excited, it was about Crests. Training felt like a chore. Their weekly missions were so unorganized, and they had more than a few close calls. He hated it. “I have to see her,” he mumbled.

And so he found himself late at night, walking to the sides of the monastery streets. They were dimly lit, but he didn’t want to take any chances being seen. A few students were outside of the monastery, but not many, so it was easy to slip past wandering eyes. Soon, he reached Byleth’s door. He knew where her new dorm was because he may or may not have been watching where she turned. He couldn’t help it, he missed her so much.

The brunette knocked on the door a few times, looking around to make sure no one was near. He couldn’t shout for her, because goddess forbid a student see him and tell Seteth. The door opened, and he sighed in relief at the sight of her. So Seteth didn’t keep her starved in a basement like people were saying. He didn’t smell how off her scent was. “Byleth, I’m so glad to see you. It’s been over a week… are you doing okay?” He paused though, looking at her expression. It was off. Everything was off.

“Claude…” Byleth held the doorknob, looking away from his eyes. “You shouldn’t be out here. Don’t you have class in the morning?” Claude’s smile faltered a bit, a small snort escaping his nose.

“That never stopped us from meeting before.”

“Well, there’s also the fact that Seteth and Rhea don’t want us meeting…” She glanced at him, seeing his shocked expression. What the fuck was this?

Claude gave a chuckle, a small, nervous chuckle. “Come on now By, Seteth didn’t hypnotize you, did he? Do I need to get Lysithea? Or maybe Marianne, she’s great at healing. Please don’t tell me they wiped your memory or something. What’s my name?” His playful tone died down though, seeing that Byleth didn’t laugh. “They didn’t _actually_ hypnotize you, did they? I was joking.”

The girl sighed, shaking her head. “No, they didn’t Claude. I… I’m just following rules.”

“You’re choosing now to follow rules? What was the past year then?” He crossed his arms, questioning out of frustration and worry.

“I wonder.” Byleth closed the door, and Claude’s jaw dropped. What the hell did that mean? I wonder? Was she mad at him? What did he do? He knocked again and waited. No answer. He knocked again to no avail. He pursed his lips and backed away from the door, thinking. What in the world could have made her act like this? He would have to find out later though, because he did need to get some sleep. At least, to sleep off this feeling. Plus, they were fighting Edelgard and her troops in two days. He couldn’t have his mind to be too caught up.

* * *

Raphael punched another guard, sending them flying through the air. Ignatz shot arrow after arrow through people that tried to rush through their defenses. Hilda flew on her wyvern, taking care of any stragglers that tried to sneak their way in. Both the Blue Lions and Golden Deer fought on the battlefield; Rhea brought as many people together as she could to fight the Imperial leader. Byleth had rushed up, pushing her way through as fast as she could. She had a new disdain for Edelgard… breaking up so many relationships and families for her ideals. Soon Edelgard was defeated, but not in the way that they wanted.

“I will retreat for now… my work is not done. Send in the extra troops!” And just like that, the white-haired girl vanished. It was probably Hubert that helped. And soon, there were tens… no… it was hundreds… maybe thousands? Thousands of troops that marched their way. Suddenly everything looked bleak. Rhea walked up to her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

“Do not worry,” The archbishop said, “I will handle this. You just take care of the students, for now.” Byleth hesitantly let go of her sword, and Rhea stepped forward. The professor ran back to the green area of the battlefield to help the others. Some of the students saw her and gasped excitedly, happy to see her. They had heard about what happened with her and Claude, and while some were upset, all of them were worried about her.

Claude did a double take, surprised to see her on the same level as them. Of course she was. This was war, it didn’t matter what discrepancies you had with someone. You had to throw them under the rug for the sake of peace. He continued to fight with a newfound vigor. It was better fighting with her than Dimitri; for some reason something was off with the boy and he was stabbing the hell out of people. More than someone normally would.

He saw a shadow over him and looked up… a…. a dragon?! Those were real? “What the hell is going on?” He muttered. They fought some more, at least until the demonic beasts came out. Even the knights started running. The dragon was fighting with the beasts, and Claude could see that Byleth was helping. He wasn’t worried until Byleth had gotten knocked back into the rocks like she was a ragdoll. He wanted to help. He wanted so badly to help, but another demonic beast was blocking him and a few others.

As he shot his bow, he kept glancing. Byleth fighting. Byleth getting knocked back. Dragon getting dogpiled. Dragon breaking off. It was a push and pull between the monsters and her. He hoped that it would be okay, he really did. But then the worst happened. The ground opened up beneath them, and it didn’t take long before Byleth was knocked in. That rupture in the Earth was deep. Very deep. And the yell that erupted from the girl’s voice rang in his ears as Edelgard’s army continued to push them further and further back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude is a big boy now, time for reminiscing

“…laude. Claude!” The Alpha groaned, turning over. He soon realized that there would be nothing under him, and he hit the ground pretty harshly. He squinted and opened his eyes, groaning at the pain. He looked around, seeing an older woman with brown hair, crossing his arms and looking down at him. “Good morning. I was gonna tell you that you fell asleep on the couch again, but I guess you figured it out yourself.”

Claude slowly sat up, groaning as he was still waking up. “Alright Judith, I don’t need you to tell me all of that.” He sighed, stretching and getting off of the wooden floor. The woman smiled, giving a small ‘hmph.’

“Now that you’re awake, I can tell you what I came to tell you in the first place. We have another briefing in an hour. Some bandits are trying to take this area. We can handle it, but you know, just to be safe. Also, Hilda’s coming. I know you two were long friends, so get yourself ready, boy.” Claude narrowed his eyes at her. Before he could tell her ‘don’t call me boy,’ she was already gone. The man sighed, stretching once more before he went to the washroom.

He looked in the mirror, grimacing a bit as he viewed himself. He looked awful. His beard needed to be cleaned up, his hair was everywhere, and he was pretty sure his body still smelled like the battle from two days before. “Small price to pay for big dreams, huh.” He sighed, slipping off his clothes to wash up. Five years. Five long years he had been doing this. He would get up everyday, eat, train, and maybe go to a briefing. His body had small scars here and there, small ones, but scars nonetheless. He knew he shouldn’t complain because it meant he was a good fighter, but he still wished that he could have avoided it. He felt like they weren’t even close to getting to the Imperial Army. It felt like a lot of what he did was for nothing.

He sighed, stepping into the shower. What he wouldn’t give to wash away some of these burdens and be back at the monastery, just like the old days. With Leonie, Marianne, Lysithea, Raphael, Byleth… that’s right. Byleth. He hummed softly, running his hands through his hair to rinse it. He had so many fond memories of her. The training, class, sharing his bed with her, the sex…. Claude smiled softly. He missed her. A small part in the back of his mind remembered her falling into the chasm that formed during the battle with Edelgard, but he pushed it back yet again. So many people said she wasn’t alive. But he refused to believe that, So many people said that he was in denial. Maybe he was, but there was something, _something_ that was egging him on to believe that she was alive. Maybe it was the goddess. Who knows.

He was soon finished and walked out, feeling much more refreshed than before. He put on his clothes and armor and walked out of his room. The Alliance was so much different than Garreg Mach, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the change. He soon reached the room where they have their meetings, looking at everybody across the room. Hilda smiled and waved excitedly. It had been what, four or five months since they’d seen each other? They met up every few months to hang out, so they ended up being happy each time they got a chance to meet.

“You’re finally here! Let’s get this started,” Judith said. The briefing consisted of the status of Hilda’s family and how they’d be helping out the Alliance. Hilda’s brother Lord Holst was an amazing fighter and would be a great asset to the team. Hilda explained what her brother was and was not willing to agree with, and they were eventually able to come to a compromise. Soon, everybody was getting up and getting ready to leave for lunch.

Hilda skipped over to Claude, giving a more casual greeting. “It’s been a while sir. How are you?” Claude smiled, placing his hand on his hip.

“Only as good as you can get during war. I heard you’ve been on the battlefield more?” Hilda shook her head, sighing with frustration.

“My brother’s been making me work _so_ much harder these days! He says, if I’m staying over there, I have to earn my keep! I’d understand cleaning, or maybe cooking, but _battling?_ ” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “He’s lost his mind. Hey, do you want to eat lunch together?” Claude nodded, leading the way to the dining hall.

* * *

The dining hall was much smaller than the monastery’s, so they had to wait in line much longer. After waiting a bit, they finally sat down, meat and veggies still steaming on their plates. “So, what has the Master Tactician been up to these days?” She said the title with finger quotes, and Claude rolled his eyes.

“Work. There are so many people who need help, and so many places I’d like to unify, and maybe even recruit. Although, it feels like I’m trying to break through a wall with a spoon.” Hilda nodded in agreement. She didn’t even have time to design jewelry or dresses because of the war. The clothes she wore were as close to what she wanted as she could get. “Besides that, I still like to play a good game of chess. Board games are always fun.”

Hilda ate some and continued. “What about marriage?” Claude stopped, looking at her. “Come on Claude. You haven’t been looking at anybody? How is the next Duke of House Riegan going to lead without a wife? Judith won’t be holding the anti-imperial faction together for long. Oh! Unless I should have said husband, sorry, I know how you’re-”

“ _Hilda_. We’ve been over this already… I’m waiting for Teach to come back.” Claude continued to eat while Hilda made a face. A sad one at that.

“Claude, come on… the professor is dea-”

“She’s not dead, so don’t say that.” He continued to eat, this time with a little more intensity. Hilda looked like she pitied him, and he disliked that. So many people looked at him with pity. So many people called him delusional. _Poor thing, whoever his mate was has passed, and he can’t deal with it._ That was the gist of what everyone would say. And he could tell with Hilda’s look that she thought the same thing.

“I saw her too. I saw her fall down that rupture. I don’t know if she’d live through that.” She saw that he was getting upset, but she couldn’t help but try to console. He’d been acting like this ever since she disappeared. “Is it because she was an Omega? There are plenty of areas that you can go to where Alphas look for mates…” Claude shook his head, putting down his fork.

“ _Goddess_ no,” he grit his teeth, “It’s because she’s alive. And I’m not gonna mess with anybody while she’s gone. I… I have faith. I believe that she’s alive, and nobody is going to change my mindset. Even if she doesn’t return by the time I get my position, I’ll still wait. It had nothing to do with me being an Alpha.” Hilda pouted. She was tired of trying to convince him. Everybody was trying to convince him. But he was just as stubborn as when he was younger.

Hilda grabbed her plate, huffing. “Fine, you can do what you want, but I’m just looking out for you. One day you’ll realize that there’s no use in waiting on a corpse.” Claude widened his eyes as the woman turned her back. What the hell does she think she’s saying? He was about to protest, but she was already gone.

That pissed Claude off. No use in waiting on a corpse? They hadn’t seen each other in so long and she comes in saying that? Fine, he didn’t have to eat with her. He ate in silence, cursing to himself. He would have to give the woman a hard time for making him wait. He had no idea what she was doing. Hiding? Secret mercenary work? He found it hard to believe she were captured, so he didn’t consider it an option. There was no way in hell she was dead. He would just have to wait and see what would happen.

A few minutes passed and he finished his tray, handing it to the washer for that day. He made sure to finish his food, but in truth he struggled to eat because of his loss of appetite. Hearing the same thing over and over again really got to him sometimes. But in these times he would try and think about different things that grounded him to the idea that Byleth was alive. For one, she was strong. She was one of the strongest people he’d ever met. Hell, she was nicknamed the Ashen Demon for a reason. She would prove everyone wrong, just like she always does.

The man walked to the bulletin board set up in the dining hall, with a calendar posted next to it. The millennial festival would be in two months’ time… or… well… would have been. Now that the war has been going on, he was pretty sure no type of festival would happen any time soon. He placed his hand under his chin as he thought. Would anybody be willing to come and meet up as they promised at the ball? He was certain that people like Hilda or Leonie _might_ show up. But the rest… they had no reason to. No incentive. He chuckled to himself though, thinking about just how crazy things would be if everybody did do just that. Though it was a low chance given the fact that bandits swarmed the remains of the monastery, or so he heard.

He sighed, walking back to his quarters. Opening his door and settling on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling in thought. There were so many things that he wanted to do, but he felt so far from his goal. He wished the professor were here. He didn’t need her to be happy, but boy did he miss her. He heard a few knocks at his door and got up to open it.

“Hilda,” Claude spoke.

“Sorry about what I said,” Hilda shifted, holding her arm. “About calling the professor a corpse and everything. That was a bit harsh, I know.” She furrowed her eyebrows in guilt and looked at him. “I just… worry. About you, and about how determined you are that she’s alive. We don’t know anything and haven’t known anything for years. I’m not going to force you to move on, but I’m suggesting it for the last time, as a friend.”

Claude held his hand up, shaking his head. “I appreciate your concern for me, I do. But my mind is set.” He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Worry about yourself. You talk about me, but aren’t you single? Or, no, I heard you had your eyes on someone? Wasn’t it Loren-”

Hilda blushed, crossing her arms and shrugging his hand off. “Shh! Don’t talk about that. He was talking about courting me, but because I’m a Beta… he… wants an Omega. So I don’t make the cut.” Claude’s face twisted, shaking his head.

“He’s always been pretty particular about whether his wife would be a noble or an Omega. Don’t take it to heart, Hilda. He doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Hilda nodded smiling.

“Well, I’ll be leaving tomorrow. It’s crazy how much I’ve had to travel. I’m leaving early in the morning, so I’m saying goodbye now.”

Claude nodded, pulling the other into a hug. “See you next time, then.” He watched Hilda walk off before he closed his door. He kept the day everyone would meet up in his mind, all the way up until he fell asleep. He hoped they would follow through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter wasn't as good lol? It's hard writing in-betweens where the story wasn't actually happening oof. But it was still pretty enjoyable!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.

_Wake up!_ A voice… a familiar voice. It called out, getting louder and louder. _How long do you intend to sleep? You remember me, yes? Do you remember our promise? You cannot use my power to help others if you laze about doing nothing! Get up and move!_ A groan was heard, and the voice grew even louder, almost like a shrill. _I will not coddle you! Get up, now!_ And then a sharp breath, followed by eyelids quickly opening. The surrounding area was a bit messy, like a town had been raided. Someone came up, looking down and giving a breath of relief.

“Oh, hey! You’re okay! I saw you floating down the river… I was so afraid that you were dead. Are you okay? Can you stand?” Byleth looked at the man who helped her on her feet. He looked like a villager.

Byleth nodded, squirming in her damp clothes. She must not have been out of the water for long. “Yes, I’m fine. Where am I, exactly?” The man gave a confused look but answered.

“It’s near where the monastery used to be.” The man saw Byleth’s confused look and continued to speak to try and help her. “You know, where Lady Rhea used to rule before the monastery fell.” Byleth’s face only grew more confused.

“Before the monastery fell? It… fell?”

“You sure you’re okay? Of course it fell, it stood no chance against the Imperial Army’s troops all those years ago. It’s a shame, the Millennial Festival was supposed to be tomorrow. I even had someone I was going to bring with me…”

The rest of the man’s words faded out as she thought about what he said. The Millennial Festival was supposed to be tomorrow… how long was she unconscious for? When they made the promise at the ball, the Millennial Festival was supposed to be in five year’s time. But that meant…

“It’s year 1185?” The man nodded with confusion, and that was all Byleth needed to hear. She turned in the direction of the monastery, wanting to see things for herself.

“Hey, don’t go there! Bandits are crawling around there. I see that collar on you too, if they see you’re an Omega, you’re done for! They take what they want and they’ll take you too!” Byleth felt at her neck; it was indeed there. She took it off, looking at the worn and rusted material. Yes… that was confirmation. So it really had been that long. She threw it down, continuing to walk. She won’t be seen as an Omega if they didn’t know. “You- what? No, sorry I said that! Just don’t go there at all! Hey! She isn’t in her right mind… I’m not gonna bother.” The man walked away, giving one last glance to the woman disappearing in the distance.

* * *

Byleth walked up the stairs of the Goddess Tower. She thought about what she had seen on her trip here: war-torn towns, houses that looked like they were either destroyed or burnt, and carts from merchants that were long gone. There were even bones that were here and there throughout the soil, like bodies feel there and were never picked up. She shuddered, continuing to walk up the stairs. She would try and piece together the area from a bird’s eye view, and hopefully find anyone who could help her. But when she walked up, she was even more surprised to see someone else waiting for her, someone who waited for quite a while. She recognized the brown hair and green eyes. But still, he seemed so very different.

“Hey Teach, what took you so long?” Claude turned, smiling with a bright, understanding smile. “What, have I changed too much?” She couldn’t speak, only watching him with a gaped mouth. Claude decided to move first, hugging the woman tightly, burying his face in her hair. A rush of emotions surged through the man’s body… love, lust, aching, excitedness, and mostly pride. Pride that he was right, pride that he did well in waiting for her. “I knew you would return,” The man whispered, taking in Byleth’s scent. Her scent was a bit faded, covered by… fish? River water? He didn’t know what she did previously, but he was glad that she was here with him. He moved down to her shoulder, but noticed the collar was gone. He placed a kiss on her neck instead. It felt… right.

Byleth blushed, but lightly pushed the brunette away. He gave a questioning look, and she shook her head. “What… what happened? Why do you look like this?” He raised a brow, pulling back a bit more.

“Byleth, come on. It’s been five years. I know, I know, the beard is a ‘brave move’ like Judith said, but it doesn’t look _that_ bad-”

“No. I just… I can’t believe it’s been five years. I saw how everything looked outside, but it’s still so surreal…” Claude gave another look, snorting a bit.

“Well, that’s what happens in war. What were you doing to be so out of date… sleeping?” Byleth nodded, and Claude could have done a spit-take if he had a drink on him. “Haha! That’s a good one Teach. Ah… you _are_ joking, right?” Byleth shook her head and explained how she wasn’t joking at all. They went back and forth for a minute before Claude held his head. “Fine, I’ll believe you. I guess it’s not the craziest thing you’ve done. Still,” He smiled, “I’m glad to have you back. It’s a new dawn for us, no, for all of Fódlan.”

Claude leaned in to kiss her, which Byleth returned with enthusiasm. It lasted for only a few seconds before the woman remembered what Seteth said a few days ago – or – what felt like he said a few days ago. About how Claude wanted to use her, or to keep her interested until his goals were completed. She pulled back, leaving Claude a bit confused. “Let’s go downstairs,” she said, “Would you mind catching me up on what’s happened?” The man felt the spilt second of tension,but didn’t comment on it. He would keep it in the back of his mind, though.

“Actually, discussing the territory state of affairs here would be a dangerous conversation. How about we eat and see what happens? I brought some food with me. It’s not much, but I’m sure it’ll fill us.” The two walked down as they ate, enjoying a bit of lighter conversation. Byleth had trouble seeing it. Would someone who just wanted to use her be so kind? So inviting? By what he was saying, it sounded like he was waiting for her the whole time. But… she was still wary. The writing in that journal, it was his. She wouldn’t worry about it now though; Claude seemed to excited for her to ruin it.

Soon they were back down, with Claude’s face in a bright smile. “Phew! That hit the spot. I said it wasn’t much but I’m glad you were here to eat with me.”

“Tomorrow is the Millennial Festival right?” Claude paused mid-stretch, placing his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, it is,” he started, “But nobody’s here. That night on the ball years ago, we all promised to meet back here. But I’m not sure that anyone will come, especially with how things are going in everybody’s territories.” Byleth crossed her arms, thinking.

“Well, it’s still early.” Claude looked at her and chuckled a bit. After all this time, she still had so much optimism for her students. Though, it wasn’t that long for her, was it? That made sense, then.

Claude leaned to the side, nodding. “I guess you’re right. Hey, you had miraculous timing and came here on the day that we were supposed to meet, out of all days. Maybe everyone else will follow through. But let’s not sit here and wait, waiting sounds boring. Let’s help out our digestion a bit and get rid of some bandits around here! I’m sure you’ve seen them lurking around.”

“Digestion? You… you want to work out? Now?”

“Something like that. Just come on! And bring your weapons. I want to make sure your leadership nor your fighting skills have dulled over the past five years.” Byleth followed, but Seteth’s words echoed with Claude’s statement. Why did he need to make sure of that? So that he could make sure that she stayed a fine asset to his needs? She pursed her lips in frustration, readying her weapon for wherever they were about to go.

Soon they were close to the church, and bandits were all in the distance, watching them. “It looks like they’re about to run off with the monastery’s treasures…” He stated, drawing his bow.

Pallardó looked at the two of them, darting his head back and forth between the two. “What the-?! Intruders!! What are you all doing, get them!!!” The man exclaimed, and soon the thieves were running towards the two. What they didn’t realize was the fact that they were strong. _Extremely_ strong. They blew through the bandits like they were nothing.

Claude watched Byleth as he fought. Yes… this was the same Teach that he knew. She was still as strong as ever, using her Sword of the Creator like it was made for her. Her movements were graceful and yet terrifying. In fact, a little too terrifying. She was killing them with brute strength, a bit of anger showing in her eyes. He didn’t have time to look for too long, as another bandit tried to hit him. He jumped off of his Wyvern and dodged it, sending an arrow through him. He would have to ask about Byleth’s attitude later.

They were about halfway to Pallardó when they spotted more people coming in. Reinforcements? They came into view, and Claude smiled brightly. Never in his life had he been so happy to see Lorenz. “The barbarity is worse than the rumors. On my honor as a noble I will help remove these scum!” Claude had also never been so happy to hear Lorenz talk about himself being a noble. Ignatz came in right after. Soon Hilda came in too.

“Is that Claude? And… and the Professor?! I was wrong…. I was wrong!” She happily exclaimed this and moved in on her Wyvern. Soon came Leonie. Claude gave a short greeting with a wave, happy to see that things like virtue and friendship were still a thing after all. Next came Raphael. Then Lysithea. Then Marianne. Everyone was here, and he was happy to receive the help. Soon they chased down the ex-merchant, who spoke in regret about his greed of money before he died.

The former house members gathered up, greeting each other with hugs and high-fives. Even Byleth was happy to see them, calmed down from her emotions from before. “Professor! I am so glad to see you. What in the world… I thought you were finished in that last battle we had at Garreg Mach!” Hilda gave Byleth a hug, squeezing her tight. Raphael chimed in, flexing his muscle.

“No way the Professor would have died to that! She may not have bulking muscles like me, but I learned a long time ago that she doesn’t need them! Although, they _would_ be pretty awesome.” Claude imagined Byleth with muscles that protrude like balloons, and grimaced. No thanks.

“Hilda is right though, how _did_ you survive something like that?” Lysithea’s eyes were held with wonder, but Byleth only gave a lackluster shrug. She didn’t know herself.

Marianne spoke up, smiling with a smile that they had never seen before. “Well, I am glad to see her.” Ignatz looked at Marianne with surprise, laughing at patting her back with praise, happy to see that she was speaking like this. The only people who didn’t speak too much were Leonie and Lorenz.

“Well then,” Claude said, “Shall we head to the monastery?” Everyone’s heads turned to the brunette, surprised at his words. This time, Lorenz spoke.

“And how is that possible?” The other man spoke, a bit of disdain in his voice.

Claude explained how Garreg Mach could be used as a base of operations. And since is was in the middle of Fódlan, it was a huge advantage point with both fighting and trade. After a bit of back-and-forth, he was able to convince everyone, including Lorenz, to stay. Although, Lorenz made sure to make it seem like he was staying to keep an eye on Claude. “Well Teach, are you in?” Byleth looked at the other, who had somewhat of a pleading look. “I know you’d probably rather look for Rhea, but we could really use your help. Please, you are invaluable. Without your strength or leadership, my dreams are nothing. And maybe along the way, you’d find out info on Rhea, too.” Byleth looked at Claude, narrowing her eyes a bit. She really _was_ just a pawn, wasn’t she? Well then, if she were to stay, it would be in order to look for Rhea. He was at least right about that; she was better off looking with a group rather than looking by herself.

“Yes, I will join.” Claude wanted to be happy, but he could help but notice the look she gave. Before he could comment, Raphael’s voice boomed over all of them.

“Alriiight! What are we waiting for? It’s been so long since I’ve been to the monastery!” And just like that, they were on their way.

* * *

Upon arriving to the monastery, everyone was surprised to see the Knights of Seiros, Hanneman, Manuela, Flayn, Seteth, and even Cyril. Everyone really was here. All of them were surprised to see Byleth alive, given how they had last seen her. They said their greetings and how everyone came to be here, and Seteth explained where they were in their search for Rhea. Soon, they were split and Claude was on his way to his own room. The brunette sighed and opened the door, humming at the sight of his quarters. Even though he changed, his room hadn’t. Books still thrown everywhere, the covers were off the bed, and the wax from the candle on his desk was halfway down the stick from when he last used it. It was nostalgic, and he liked it. The nostalgia didn’t last long though, as he heard a voice from behind him.

“You know, it’s bad that you are the Leader of the Alliance and you’re a scheming person as it is, but you’re also still pinning for that Omega, am I correct?” Claude turned around to see Lorenz standing at the frame of his doorway.

Claude sighed, rolling his eyes. “Can’t you be an asshole somewhere else? I just got here.” Lorenz shook his head, placing one hand on his hip and another near his face.

“It’s not being an… um, _that_ , Claude, it’s being honest. Back in our monastery days, my hormones got the best of me, and I behaved unruly towards the professor. But I realized my actions and apologized profusely. You however,” The man pointed, “Decided that you would continue these actions. And many people in the Alliance know this, too. They remember when the news broke. It was big, I’m sure you remember.” Claude did remember; it was the talk of Garreg Mach all the way up until the Imperial Army crushed them. And it was _still_ common talk with him being the Alliance leader, since people did not want to be led by someone involved in a scandal.

“What are you getting at?” He sighed, becoming irritated. Besides Hilda, Lorenz knew how to push his buttons. And unlike Hilda, it wasn’t in a good way.

The purple-haired man scoffed and continued. “Do you really not see my point? You should not remain with this Omega. Omegas are nothing but trouble when it comes to our kind of higher status. People will see you and the professor and see that you decided to stay in relations with her. That you learned nothing.”

“There wasn’t anything _to_ learn, Lorenz. I loved her, I still love her, and I’m going to continue to love her. Seteth didn’t stop me and you, the son of a failing house that looked at the Imperial Army do what they wanted with their tail between their legs, will definitely not stop me.”

Lorenz grasped at his own chest, taken aback. “Wha- I-”

Claude held his hand up, then pointed. “Like we discussed after that battle, the Alliance is in discourse because of _your_ father. Worry about that before you worry about me. I’m doing my job just fine, relationship or not.” Lorenz’s face flushed in anger, and he huffed.

“ _Well._ I’m only warning you because _you_ are not the only one that people talk about. Have a good evening.” The man turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Claude sighed and rolled his eyes back again, flopping on the bed.

“Thank the goddess,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair. He did not have the time to deal with Mr. Alpha-Noble-Royalty while he had so much shit in his ass that it spilled out of his mouth. He’d deal with it later. Right now, he was happy that Byleth was back, Happy that _everyone_ was back, and happy to have a secure base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like playing with Claude and Lorenz's discourse might be interesting. I'm not making Lorenz a big character, but he'll come in and out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get "heated," ha, haha. Yes I know that was bad

Byleth stretched out in her bed, squinting her eyes open from the sun peeking out through the blinds. She was definitely glad to be back in her own room, not Jeritza’s old room. She had already gotten the pregnancy prevention medicine from Manuela, and some more of that cover spray from Flayn. It wasn’t long before she was consistent with it, almost like she had never stopped using it. She wanted to get another collar since her old one was crusted from the river water, but she didn’t want to talk to Seteth. She was still, _still_ conflicted about what he told her. She didn’t want to believe that Claude was using her, but with the new context she was given, Claude only kept proving what was in that journal. She sighed and hugged the pillow, not ready to get out of bed just yet. But soon it had to end, because she couldn’t stand her morning breath. She hadn’t properly washed up yet, so now this was her chance.

She grabbed her towels and toothbrush and walked to the first floor dorm bathroom. It was about an hour that she spent washing herself, truly washing all of the grime and filth that had built up over the years. She was surprised that she even looked half-decent, given just how long she was gone for. But putting that aside, washing felt great, and before she knew it, a whole hour passed with her checking everything and making sure that she was as clean as she could get. “Wonderful,” she smiled, folding her towel and setting her toothbrush on top.

The woman walked out feeling better than ever, breathing in fresh air and happy to smell her own scent, not whatever was on her before. She felt a little sick, but rest was something that helped out a lot with that. Even though she was sleeping for five years, she figured a nap wouldn’t hurt, since it would be much shorter than before.

An hour or so passed after she got in the bed, and she woke again, feeling worse this time. She wanted to talk with others around the monastery, but it might be better to take the free day a rest day, in fact. She didn’t feel well and didn’t want to talk to anyone, so being in her room would be perfect. As if on cue though, she heard a few knocks on the door. With a tired groan, she slid off the bed and walked towards the door. When it opened, she almost wanted to close it again.

“Hey Teach,” Claude smiled with a small wave, “I… was gonna ask how you were feeling, but I’m guessing not too good?” Byleth nodded, and Claude gave one out of pity. “Mind if I come in?” Byleth stared at him. She wanted to say no, but she didn’t want to be rude either.

“Sure,” She sighed, “Why not?” Claude smiled, closing the door behind him.

The two sat where they would usually have tea, talking about how they’ve been getting accustomed to life back at the monastery. The conversation was light, but Claude knew that he should hurry and get out what he wanted to. “Hey, you know… I noticed how you looked at me during that battle. No, when we met again at the Goddess Tower, actually. What’s been going on?” Byleth looked at him, not wanting to answer. She fiddled with the feathered pen, biting her lip.

“It’s probably best if we don’t talk about that right now.” Claude’s face warped, giving a small confused noise. Byleth only felt sicker, her face starting to flush.

“What do you mean? You go from wanting to be with me to not wanting to touch me at all… I don’t get it. No, you’ve been like this for a while now. Even from before… when we were separated. You closed the door in my face. I’m sure you remember that, don’t you?” And she did. She looked at the man, the scent rolling off of him growing stronger. Byleth’s face grew hotter, and she grit her teeth.

“Sorry I don’t want to be used just to be thrown away later on.” She mumbled. Claude opened his mouth, stammering for a bit.

“You heard me.” Byleth panted, gripping the table. “I’m just something you can use to achieve your dream. I’m not someone you actually like. You just want me for my labels!” Claude gave a look, one of confusion and frustration. He was so frustrated that he didn’t smell the aroma coming off of her at first.

“By, I don’t know what you mean-”

“Yes you _do!_ Seteth showed me your journal before our last big battle. And what you wrote there… how I was just… just a tool! And I… I didn’t want to believe it at first. Even though it was your handwriting, the way you speak, your _everything_ , you keep showing me that he was right. I really am nothing but an Omega to you all.” Claude shook his head, getting ready to touch her shoulder. “No! No. Don’t touch me. I’m tired of it all. Most are right about you. You’re selfish and scheming, and that’s all there is to it. I was foolish to think any more. Get _out_.” The woman panted harshly, her face flushed from both yelling and something else.

Claude pursed his lips and exhaled, standing up and quickly leaving. Finally. She got up to try and close the door, but her knees buckled and she only fell to the ground. She was in heat? Now? “Shit,” she cursed. She tried making it to the door, but she couldn’t on her own. Part of her in the back of her mind wanted Claude to come back. Hell, she almost yelled for him to come back. She felt the slick making her panties damp, and she writhed on the floor, wanting something inside of her. She wondered if all those years, that dildo stayed in her drawer? But she couldn’t reach it. She opened her legs, humping the air and trying to relieve herself. Of course nothing works. Nothing ever works but Claude, and she hated it.

She let out a desperate moan, looking at the door again, knowing that if she didn’t close it, someone else might try to come in and claim her. Goddess, no, she wanted to be claimed. She didn’t have a collar either. It would be amazing to have some Alpha teeth sink into her skin and mark her as someone else’s. She knew it was the Omega in her talking, but part of her didn’t care. She whined, almost calling out Claude’s name. She couldn’t, not after she had just yelled at him to get out. And she had called him all the things he had been called as a child.

She shouldn’t feel bad. He deserved it for thinking that he could just use her. For thinking that she would just go with whatever he wanted. But part of her wanted that. To be used as a means to get him off a rut, that is. Goddess, to feel him again, pumping in and out of her, grabbing at her skin as he pleased, pleasuring her by hitting that sweet spot deep inside her… Byleth gave out another desperate moan as she rubbed her thighs together. She couldn’t keep thinking of him. She shouldn’t.

Claude walked back in with impeccable timing, this time with something in his hand. “By, here’s proof, I’m not-” he stopped, covering his nose. That’s why she looked like that; she was in heat. He had totally forgotten what her signs were like before her heat. And how could he forget that delicious, intoxicating smell? He began salivating, trying to swallow but failing. He shook his head, trying his best to regain his composure. “Th…this is proof. Proof that I’m not using you. At least, not in that way anymore. _Fuck_ , Byleth, please, listen to me.” The woman got up on her knees, trying her best to say ‘get out’ but failing.

“xx Day, xxxx Year. We’re getting a bit closer. I probably shouldn’t get too close, or else I’ll lose sight of my goals. Unifying F-Fódlan is my main g-goal right now. But, she’s so… ngh… so pretty, and nice, and hilarious too. She’s one of the few people who laugh at my jokes.” The woman paused, panting and listening. A small part of her could understand what was going on, and she used all of her willpower to try and listen to him. “xx Day, xxxx Year. W-we shared another heat together, and I had so much trouble leaving her bed. P-partially because… hah… I was in a rut, but mostly, I enjoyed… enjoyed her company. We talked so much, at least, in t…the moments that we could. Even in heat, she doesn’t mind me talking her ear off. In fact, sh… _shit_. Nhh… In fact, she likes it. I… I like it too.” Claude could feel himself being pulled towards her, but he held himself back for the sake of reading his journal to Byleth. He had to get this to her. “xx Day, xxxx Y-year. The ball just ended. I didn’t expect to have so much f…fun at a ball. It was mainly because of…mhnn… because of Byleth. She’s so amazing. I really think I love her. No, I know I love her. I don’t j-just want to… hah… to see that she’s an advocate for Omegas, I want t-to see the new D…Dawn… ugh… Dawn of… Fódlan with her.”

Byleth watched the man struggle as he read more and more entries. Spending five years away from each other did this to him? Claude’s face was flushed from embarrassment, but in this moment it didn’t matter. “ _Hoh fuck_ … y-you see By? I didn’t stop writing. T-the old bastard Seteth took my book before we continued… continued… relationship. Shit, thoughts… I can’t think…” Claude shook his head, gathering himself again. “Got… I got… a-another book to write… This isn’t j-just my dreams anymore. It’s my dreams with you. Hell, m…most… most of it i-is you…” He panted, watching Byleth. The woman stayed there for a moment, confused and uncomfortable from forcing herself to pause. Claude tossed the book to her so she could see, too afraid to take any steps forward himself in fear that he wouldn’t stop. Byleth picked up the book, flipping through the pages. That really was his handwriting. Filled in pages front to back full of his thoughts, ideas and schemes. The book wasn’t finished, so she assumed he was still writing in it. But even as she skimmed, the amount of times she saw her name made her heart flutter.

Claude watched her as she put down the book. She looked up, her face flushed even more than before. For the first time she was speechless not because she chose to be, but because she didn’t know what to say. The brunette swallowed, not knowing what to take of her silence. He didn’t want to overstep boundaries, so he decided to turn to leave. “Hh… Ha… anyway… that’s what I wanted to show you. I know you don’t want me here, so I’ll leave-”

“No!” His head turned, widening his eyes at the former teacher who did her best to stay on her feet. Her speech was slightly slurred, but it was audible. “No, sorry, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have let Seteth, get in the way, I should have asked you about it first. Please, I am so sorry…” She didn’t hear the door, click before he grabbed her, nearly knocking the air out of her while he gave her a hug. His fingers tightened around her hair, and he crooned to her, kissing her cheek and jaw.

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay.” The kisses felt like ice against her burning skin, and Byleth moaned out the Alliance leader’s name, quite loudly at that. That moan shook Claude to his core. It had been years since he heard her sound like that. He chuckled, giving a teasing pinch to her side. “A… also, don’t do that to me. You know that eggs me on. It… it still does now. I’ll want to mess you up.” She moved her hips a bit, trying to do just that. He chuckled again, shaking his head again. “Haven’t I seen this somewhere before?” Byleth feverishly kissed him on the mouth, to which he returned with the same enthusiasm. He groaned, moving his hands lower to grope her ass. It felt so foreign to touch her again. Though it probably wasn’t that long for her, he himself couldn’t believe he got to touch her again. He knew that she was coming back, but he didn’t know when. It could have been longer, for all he knew-

“Stop thinking!” Claude jumped, looking down at Byleth’s dilated eyes. “You’re distracted. I’m in heat. Fuck me, please Claude, I’ve been waiting too long…” She whined out, rolling her hips again. He smiled; she knew him too well.

“I’ve been waiting even longer than you, you know. I can’t indulge in you a little bit?” Before he could give a smirk, she pulled him down onto her bed, pulling off her own shirt and trying to figure out how to get off his garments as well. Guess that was a no. “Alright, alright. _Fuck_ , I’ll save the gushy stuff for another time. Roll your hips like that again.” Byleth obeyed, arching her back as Claude grabbed her hips and pulled them into his own. His own eyes had been dilated for a while now, but he could tell his mind was getting hazy. That scent, that sweet, delicious aroma was coming off her again. He definitely missed _that_. He moaned, helping the woman take off his clothes. At that moment, he wondered why he needed so many fucking medals on his clothes, when they only kept him from getting undressed quick enough.

“More,” She gasped, her breath hitching when Claude removed his pants to grind through his underwear. He moved down, catching one of the girl’s nipples between his lips and rolled his tongue over skillfully. “ _More,_ ” she moaned out, arching her back, trying to receive more touch. The brunette sucked on it, moving his tongue around whenever he sucked in pressure or released. He moved to the other one, groping the other with his hand so it wouldn’t be left unattended. He moved down quickly, pulling down the mercenary’s panties and almost immediately moaning at the sight. The scent was so _strong_ down there… he was already drooling by the time he put his mouth to that beautiful pink entrance.

“So fucking desperate, mmh, and you’re all wet for me down here. Goddess, look at all that slick just waiting for me to make a mess out of.” He lapped at her juices, rolling his tongue over her clit multiple times, sucking at it every now and then to draw out more from her. Byleth shouted, immediately digging her fingers into his hair bucking up to try and get more friction. Claude kept up his ministrations, growling as he wanted more of it. He held her hips down so that he had better access, and stuck his tongue inside, moaning at the taste. Oh how he missed it so much. “You taste even better than before… how? Or is it ’cause I haven’t had you in so long?” He spoke through his muffled voice, desperate moans coming from the both of them. He let go, slick running down his chin and neck.

Byleth’s teal eyes looked into his as he pulled down the last of his fabric, setting his cock free. Was… was it bigger? Claude chuckled, licking his teeth. “Five years matures you in lots of ways. I’ll take your look as a compliment.” She wanted to rush over and try to take it all in her mouth if he wasn’t holding her legs in place. He was painfully hard, his tan skin a bit reddish, and a few very prominent veins going around his member. It looked delicious. She squirmed a bit, deciding that she was fine taking it any type of way as long as she could have it. She just wanted him to stop stalling.

“Claude _please_ ,” she mewled, her voice almost panicky as she waited. For some reason, she felt more sensitive and more desperate than before. She thought about his words… maybe not being touched for so long had something to do with it? She spread her legs wider, rolling her hips as best as she could with Claude between her legs. The man licked his lips at the sight. He wished there was a way to capture the moment forever.

“I don’t know, I’m still feeling a bit hurt from before,” he smiled. Byleth’s eyes darted towards him in disbelief. Now? Fucking now of all times to do this? “Teach made me feel sad, accusing me like that for so long,” he gave a fake pout. “Tell me how much you want me? Tell me how much you want my dick pounding you in.”

“Claude I swear to the goddess I will kill you if you don’t fuck me right now.”

“That doesn’t sound like you want me.”

“ _Please_ ,” she mewled desperately, “I want to feel your cock inside of me already.”

“How badly, exactly?”

“Stop being an ass and just, please, _please,_ ” she began only saying that, a litany of ‘please’ and the occasional moans. Claude bit his lip, his cock twitching in excitement. He’d have to apologize for making her do that. He hadn’t seen her beg like this in so long, she was chanting as if it were a prayer. He was pretty sure he got off on seeing Byleth beg for him like that. He shuddered, stroking his member and lining it up with her entrance.

“Mmm, You’ve convinced me.” He pushed inside, and Byleth nearly choked on her words. She let out a wanton moan, grinding her hips into his as he buried himself to the hilt. Claude dropped his head, salivating at the feeling. It felt better than he remembered. “Goddess, yes,” he whispered, pulling out slowly and pushing back in. He wanted to spoil himself in this feeling that he had been deprived of for so long.

“Claude, move, move faster, nnh…” She held his shoulders, not being able to take the pace Claude was going at. He hummed and nodded, pulling himself out of that state. His thrusts picked up speed, grunting as he looked at Byleth with hunger. “Oh, _oh_ , that’s it, don’t stop, anh! Don’t _stop_ ,” she moaned out, her nails digging into his skin.

His growls were guttural, baring his teeth as he slammed his hips into hers. He pushed her thighs back to get more leverage, and suddenly Byleth felt like he had reached even deeper. She threw her head back, her eyes shut as she shook with the bed. “Like this? Mm, Teach? Hah… oh… your cunt wraps around me perfectly…” The Alliance leader panted harshly, gripping her hips with force. That right, he would have to mark her up again. He grinned, moving down to bite at her collarbone.

Byleth squirmed underneath, the pleasure being almost too overwhelming. There was so much happening at once. She felt the nips and sucks at her skin and cried out and she ran her fingers through Claude’s hair. He moved back up, nipping at her ear.

“You love when I fuck you like this. You’ve always loved when I fuck you like this. Ohhh… I bet you’re more sensitive, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes, _yes!_ I… ah, hah… anhhh! I haven’t… mnh, been touched…”

“That’s right,” He said, watching her thighs shake with each impact, admiring his work on her hickey-covered skin. “As it should be. Nnn… who’s the only one who gets to touch you like this?”

Byleth moaned, looking up at him, trying to speak but unable to.

“Answer me,” he growled, all sight of himself in his eyes lost. “Who is your Alpha?”

Byleth swallowed and arched her back when he hit her g-spot, tearing up at the amount of stimulation. She was so close, so close-

Claude slammed his hips into hers but didn’t pull back. He only grinded himself into her, his fingers in the same spot. “Who. Is. Your. Alpha.”

Byleth whined, looking at him with pleading eyes. “You! It’s you, Claude, you’re my Alpha! Please move, please _please please-_ auh!” She threw her head back as he moved again, back into the rhythm.

“ _Good girl._ You gonna cum? Oh yeah, I’m close too. I’ll knot you nice and good,” He panted in her ear. He knew that when his voice was husky like this, getting close to her ear and letting her hear his pleasure drove her wild. He groaned and purred into her ear, kissing along the shell. “That pretty little neck of yours is exposed. You’d better be careful, the big bad Alpha will claim you.”

“Claim me then,” she cried out. Claude’s heart skipped a beat, pounding the other a bit more vigorously than before.

“ _Nnh_ , don’t say things like that. I’ll, _fuck By,_ I’ll fucking do it.”

“Then do,” she moaned, tilting her head to expose her neck, “Sink your teeth into me, please! I want to be your Omega. Ah, hahh! Your real Omega. Yours! Only yours-” Byleth felt herself being moved to her stomach with Claude’s cock still inside.

“I’m serious,” he panted, bending down to where he had better access to her glands. “I will mark you as _mine_. _Mine_ to have, _mine_ to hold. Mine. I’ll make sure other Alphas can smell me on you.” He voice was hoarse. She could tell a part of him held back despite his words. He was drooling and panting, wanting badly to do it, so she bent her neck towards him again.

“Please, annnhh, Alpha, make me yours.” That was it for him. He tried to hold back before, but he couldn’t resist an invitation like that. He bit his lip, thrusting harder than before.

“Alright then, your choice. Let me do it while I fill you up.” He had a wild smile, lifting her hips up and going as hard as he could. Byleth’s moans grew louder, and she felt excitement as she felt the base of Claude’s cock swell. “That’s it By, ohh, _ohh,_ I’m gonna cum, fuck, take it, take every last bit of it,” He hissed.

One last groan escaped the man’s throat, and he felt himself pulse as he came. He bent down quickly, almost knocking heads with her as he bit into her flesh. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head with bliss as he felt his teeth finally in the nape of her neck. Byleth yelped, a new feeling overcoming her. It was too overwhelming and she was sent over the edge, twitching around his shaft as she came. She felt the knot expand inside of her and mewled in satisfaction.

Claude didn’t leave from that position for a while. He stayed there, teeth still in her skin, pushing as deeply as his body would let him. He gave a few short thrusts every now and then, making sure his seed was pumped deep inside her. He wanted to mark up every part of her, inside and out. His grunts were still animalistic as he gripped her hips, almost like his actions were instictual. Byleth shivered as she felt Claude’s hot breath against her tender flesh. This was true mating during a heat.

He reluctantly pulled back after a bit, lapping at the blood that was starting to run down her back. After a bit, he lowered her and turned her around. “Are… are you alright?”

“More than alright,” she simply replied. The look on her face said more. She tried to lean up to kiss him, and he leaned down to meet her. She could still taste herself on his tongue, which made her hum in satisfaction. Claude lifted her by her back, sitting them both up with her on his lap. He could feel so much more from her, like her pulse, her feelings, and even the health of her body. Her scent was so much stronger, no, _clearer_. He could detail every part of her unique scent, and it drew him in even more. He knew that he would experience new things all the time in life, but this by far was the best.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Claude asked and Byleth nodded. The man was shocked to feel something other than his own emotions… it was Byleth’s. While he had a feeling of contentment, he could feel how she was elated. They were really connected, weren’t they? “You know there’s no going back. A bond is hard to remove.”

“I don’t want to remove it.” Byleth held her hand up to her sore neck, rubbing at the fresh mark. She could feel the other too, and it was a surreal-yet-wonderful experience. “But… I am worried about something.” She felt the other develop a slight anxiety and stifled a smile.

“What is it?”

“We will either starve or dehydrate if we don’t gather supplies. I was prepared to call Manuela over, but now that you’re here…” She made a shy smile, and Claude’s heart swelled a bit more. He wanted to have the role of an Alpha that takes care of his mate.

“Yeah, of course! How could I forget?”

“Hck- ow! Wait, wait until your knot is gone!”

The next few minutes were filled with apologies and laughter as the two shared their newly opened gated to a new path with each other. They may have their qualms with others, but right now, it was only them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter was so much longer than I expected. I really did not plan on making it this long; I even tried to shorten it a bit but nothing worked lol.
> 
> Also I expected the resolution to come in like, a chapter or two more than this. But, it felt right to put it here. So yeah, the story moves forward!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited talk arrives.

Over the course of the next few days, Claude made runs for his new mate. It was much, much more than he was used to doing due to his position of power, but it was like he had a newfound energy. Not even that he was motivated – which he was – but his body actually had more energy than before. He jogged from place to place, either to get towels, food, or water. He hated leaving his mate though, because he could feel the shared emotions grow a little faint. It made him want to stay by her side even more. That, and she would writhe and whine each time he left because by the time his knot would die down, another wave of heat would hit the Omega.

“Oh my, I think if I didn’t watch closely, I wouldn’t be able to catch how fast you were moving!” Claude whipped his head back to see Hilda skipping over, looking at the bunches of towels in his arms. She raised a brow, snorting a bit. “Already? But you guys just got back!”

“Hey, I didn’t plan her heats.” The man shrugged, still walking towards her quarters as if he was on autopilot. Hilda furrowed her brows and sniffed the air a bit.

“Hey, Claude, why do you smell different?” She asked, sniffing again. His scent was the same, but there was something added to it. Not like it was on top, but rather a part of him. The woman widened her eyes and gasped. “Wha- Claude. You did not!”

He slowed, looking back at her. “Did what?”

“Claude, I know your smell. That was not the same scent from yesterday. How could you and the Professor… so early… what?” Hilda was genuinely confused this time. She was usually an advocate for her best friend, but she couldn’t fathom trying to bond before marriage. And they were no where close to being done with this war. “And, won’t you get reprimanded? I’m not talking Seteth. Of course he’ll be mad, but I mean the people that we’re trying to recruit. Mercenaries, guards, knights- oh _goddess_ , don’t even mention the bishops and priests! We’ll be out of healers before the next battle! What are you guys thinking?”

Claude held onto the towels a bit tighter, coming to a full stop. “Yeah yeah, I know. It’s not strategically a good move considering the mindset of Fódlan. But I’m done thinking about her in ways that will fit my plan. Whatever happens, I’ll work through it, but I’m not gonna lose her again to my selfishness.” Hilda furrowed her eyebrows, and Claude realized that she had no idea what he was talking about. Of course, the only other person who knew about the journal was Seteth.

Hilda shook her head, sighing. “Regardless, I’m worried. You better be careful, alright? You’re lucky the only reason I can tell is because I know your scent so well.” Claude laughed and nodded, hiking the supplies back up into his arms again.

“I gotcha Hilda, thanks. Main point is, we’ll be fine. Anyway. I’m itching to get back to her, so if anyone needs me, let them know I’ve gone out of Garreg Mach for a bit to see some merchants or something.” He tossed his head back as a casual wave, and Hilda waved back, albeit with hesitation. He knew the girl was worried, but he decided he’d deal with things when they came. There were no important meetings he had to go to, so the only thing he wanted to do was be with Byleth.

* * *

A few days passed and Byleth’s heat was finally over. The two were amazingly tired, so they were grateful that they could rest during the week. Claude only had a few briefings to go to during their mating, so he wasn’t away from her for too long. And soon, they were back on schedule, with Byleth conducting seminars with everyone at a round table. It was strange with everyone sitting around as equals, but they all enjoyed having different people come up and teach. Byleth also figured she wouldn’t have to worry about her mark at the moment, since her hair covered it pretty well.

The brunette could see Seteth eyeing them in the room, along with a few other people. Byleth looked like she was unaffected, while a few others were biting their lips from the tension. Claude tapped his pen. There was no reason to worry about other people knowing. The heat was gone; she didn’t smell like anything but herself. Her hair hid her bite mark well. There was absolutely nothing to worry about-

Claude noticed Byleth called Seteth up for pop quiz questions. Really?! He knew that she had a duty as a teacher, but he almost wished she would skip him instead. Though, it would be a bit suspicious if he was the only one who didn’t get pop quiz questions. He noticed Seteth lean forward, and he wished he could hear what they were talking about.

“Professor,” Seteth said in a low voice, “I cannot help but notice you do not have any type of protection around your neck. Why is that the case? Should you not visit my office for another?” Byleth flipped through another page in her workbook, shaking her head.

“I am fine, Seteth. We’re all older now, aren’t we? We can handle ourselves like adults.”

Seteth raised a brow. Before, she easily accepted the collars. But now, it was almost as if she didn’t want one. “Are you not concerned of the other Alphas that lurk this monastery? You may know the people from before the war, but we have been recruiting. People from Almyra, Duscur, and Brigid especially. I have heard they tend to be quite… animalistic in nature.” Seteth narrowed his eyes. “Are you not wary of someone passing by, ready to attempt to claim?”

Byleth shook her head, continuing to mark on Seteth’s paper. He did well, but part of her wanted to be petty and give him an F. “No, I’m not nervous. I am very, _very_ capable of handling myself. I’m much stronger than I was before.” Seteth crossed his arms this time. Yes, the professor was hiding something.

“I see. Thank you for your marks, Professor. I will see to improve on some of these you circled for me.” The woman nodded and watched the man walk back to his seat.

Class continued for another hour before they finished; everyone tired and wanting to take a break. Byleth raised her hand, dismissing everyone from the room.

As everyone was leaving the meeting room, Claude spotted Seteth walking to the library. He remembered how Byleth said that the man had his journal, and he took it as a chance to pay a little visit to his office to get his things back. He walked behind everyone, slipping into the office as soon as he reached the door.

“Alright… now where would someone with such a tight asshole hide his belongings?” Claude looked around. The bookshelves were rather dusty… he guessed that Seteth was still cleaning from being away for so long. He hummed, pulling the books off slightly to look at the covers. Most of them were… children’s books? The brunette raised a brow but kept looking.

Nothing. He moved over to behind the desk and tried opening the drawers… they were locked. He clicked his tongue and reached into his pocket for a hairpin. Byleth had taught him quite a while ago how to pick locks.

 _It’s a small skill I learned how to do as a mercenary. You never know when you need to get into doors or chests, and it’s convenient to know without becoming the thief class._ Claude smiled fondly at the memory as he bent the pin and started picking the lock. It wasn’t long before he heard a click. And inside were… Claude furrowed his brows.

He could see different books and toys thrown into the storage. Things like small daggers and swords, books on extensive crestology, replica weapons, and… erotic novels? He could tell who owned which items, and he felt a bit of nostalgia looking at them. He wished the owners of the items were here today. He shook his head. He had no idea when Seteth would be back, and he didn’t want to take any chances. He rummaged through the items, finally coming across a small book. The pages were frayed at the end and turning yellow, but the Almyran embroidery on the front was no mistake.

He flipped through the pages, looking at his handwriting. He was slightly ashamed of the thoughts he had back then, but he was proud of how far he’d come in caring for other people. “Bingo,” he smirked, closing the book and the drawer next.

“Are you not trying to break the wild stereotypes of Almyrans, Claude? You are not doing them justice by breaking into my office and stealing things.” Claude whipped his head up to see the green-haired figure standing near the door, arms behind his back in a condescending way.

Claude frowned, keeping his journal in hand. “Is it theft if you’re getting back what was originally yours? We did that with the monastery and I’m pretty sure it applies here.” Seteth scoffed, shaking his head.

“And _I_ am sure that affairs concerning an official branch taking back their territory is much different than an individual invading a faculty’s office and taking items.” Seteth sighed and waved him off. “No matter. I have another concern with you. Why has the professor denied taking her collar?”

So that’s what they were talking about. Claude placed his hands behind his head, letting out a breath. “I don’t see why that’s your business.” Seteth gawked at him and pointed a finger.

“You will _not_ talk your authority like tha-”

“I can talk to you however I want.”

Claude could swear that Seteth looked like a real tomato right then, with a red face and green hair like the vine leaves. “How _dare_ you! I am your-”

“Equal. You are my equal.” Claude’s scent rose; a challenging scent. And because Seteth knew him, he knew it wasn’t even to fight, it was to taunt. “ _We_ are equals, Seteth, and I can backtalk you however I want, because you weren’t appointed as any official replacement for Rhea. The only was Byleth, and I’d _never_ speak to her like that,” He winked. Actually, he’d speak to her in ways that would make Seteth combust right then and there.

Seteth grit his teeth and immediately released when he sniffed the air. That smell… he didn’t know Claude’s smell well, but he knew the scent of a bonded Alpha. It may have been a long time since he had bonded with his wife, but he still knew that scent. “You…” Claude narrowed his eyes. The way Seteth was looking at him, he could tell that he realized something. “Have you… have you…?”

The brunette wanted to curse. There was no hiding it anymore. “Bonded? Awe, that’s so sweet that you noticed. When are the flowers and congratulation cards coming?” Seteth’s mouth gaped, and for a moment, he sounded as if he had gone mute.

“Have you _lost your mind?!_ What in _Seiros’_ name is wrong with you?” Claude plugged one ear with his finger, wishing he could plug the other with the book in hand. “Have you no _shame?_ How long will you continue to defile her? Rhea has created a _plan_ for her. And you continue to taint what is supposed to be the role of our archbishop for now! How do you figure people will feel if they found out their role model was… was…”

“Getting pounded in and pleasured by a mixed-race mutt born outside of Fódlan?” Seteth blushed furiously at Claude’s words, and grasped at his chest as if he were attacked. Claude smirked and shrugged. “Pretty inspired, I think. Think about it. Someone of that title begging _me_ for more. Me, some silly little kid with big dreams. Sinking down to the level of man. Screaming out the goddess’s name in vain because of me. Don’t you think you’d be able to do anything at that point?”

Claude knew what he was saying wasn’t the truth. In actuality, a lot of people would be just as disgusted as Seteth. He knew that if Byleth were there, she’d slap him on the arm and tell him to shut up before he messed things up. But he couldn’t resist the urge to mess with the man. He figured he was still childish in some ways.

“ _C-Claude._ I cannot fathom how you think _any_ of this is appropriate.” The older man covered his mouth as he spoke, still shocked by the other’s words.

The Alliance leader shrugged and gave a sly smile, patting the other on the shoulder. “The only thing that isn’t appropriate here is the fact that we’re still here talking.” The older man growled at the touch, but quickly composed himself.

“Agreed. Let us depart. I cannot stand being near you at the moment.”

“Fine by me!” The leader left the room, letting out a long awaited sigh. “ _Shit,_ ” he mumbled. “Why the hell can’t he leave people alone?” He huffed and kept walking. It stayed on his mind that the man was able to smell him. The only people who would be able to tell that he bonded was Hilda, and, well, Byleth. Unless…. He was bonded once before? If so, then that meant that Seteth was an Alpha himself.

Claude raised a brow. Now that would be interesting. He’d have to come back to that sometime. In the meantime, he was due for a date with his mate. They had spent most of their reunion in the bed, so it was time to get out for once.

* * *

“You _what?!_ ” Byleth had choked on one of the sweet tarts and tried to wash it down with tea. Claude gave a nervous laugh, trying to help but getting his hand swatted away. He could smell – no – _feel_ the anger rolling off of his mate.

“Aha, yeah, I had a moment and couldn’t control my anger.”

“And why does that mean that you have to expose the fact that we’re bonded?!” Claude made a panicked expression and gestured his hands in a ‘calm down’ type motion.

Claude was only met with piercing eyes, and he gave out yet another short, airy laugh. “Well, I mean, he could smell it on me. The bond. So you know, I explained it to him. It… just wasn’t in the most _modest_ fashion…” Byleth ran her hand through her hair, and Claude but his lip. The woman was cute when she was angry, just not when It was directed towards him. “L…look. I know, I know, it was a big fuck up. But hey, I’m sure he’ll keep it to himself, right?”

Byleth deadpanned with a face she used to use years ago, shaking her head. “Claude, you are a clever man. _Very_ clever. Too clever, actually.” And Claude knew that was her way of saying ‘stop acting stupid.’ The man sighed, slumping back into his chair.

“Okay, so maybe there might be a jumpstart to having people accept differences. But I mean hey, there was going to be discourse either way, whether it was now or when the war is over. We may as well make use of it, _if_ Seteth lets it slip out.”

Byleth’s teal eyes searched the other, trying to read him. She had gotten better at it, but she still had work to do. “And how exactly did this come up?” Claude sighed, giving a sorry smile.

“This.” He held the journal up, and Byleth’s jaw dropped.

“You told one of your biggest secrets to the worst person possible because you just had to get that journal back? Why not wait until night?”

“He went to the library! You know he spends forever in there. I had no idea he’d come back so soon. Plus, duh, this still holds a lot of my untold secrets in here. I have to keep it safe. Uh- of course, you can read it as much as you’d like. He showed you around where I stopped, but there’s a lot of stuff in the beginning that you’d like.” Byleth eyed him and gave a defeated sigh.

“I’d love to take you on your offer sometime. But we have to-”

“ _Don’t_ worry,” Claude took the other’s hand, pressing it to his lips. “We’ll be fine. You might be my Omega, but remember, _I’m_ your Alpha. Yours. And I’d do anything to keep you safe.” If Byleth had a heart, it would melt at that. She smiled, leaning a bit over the table to kiss him.

“Fine, but if we have any trouble, you owe me.”

“And what might that be?” His lips quirked into a smirk, and Byleth gave one herself. She batted her eyes up at him, licking her lips.

“You’ll have to organize the battalions and convince them why they need to join us.” Claude’s eyebrows furrowed, and then he laughed, agreeing instantly. Of course, he would do that even without being prompted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, woowwww, I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the last two chapters! More of the results of bonding will come soon. Also I forgot to mention, I like Seteth too, I just had to make him uptight in this fic LOL.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like trying new things, right?

A few weeks had passed, and it seemed like so much had happened since then. Claude gave a proposal that everyone luckily accepted. They were an alliance of different people from different backgrounds, and they weren’t exactly just the Golden Deer anymore. He held up a banner that he and Hilda stayed up nights creating… the Crest of Flames banner. It was a miracle that Byleth had that crest a thousand years after it disappeared, and since they were trying to create their own miracle, it seemed fitting, did it not?

They ended up fighting Randolph and his troops and won pretty easily. He almost felt bad for the general. Later they went on to the Valley of Torment to fight Gwendal. Yet another person he felt bad for, because it seemed like the old man didn’t even want to be there. Just trapped in the middle of war until he dies. He was not surprised to see Ashe there, but he was still sad. He figured that they would have to kill him until Byleth ran up to him, defeating but not killing. He could see in the distance that they talked, and then… hugged? And then, Ashe was at the sidelines where they went if they weren’t fit to battle anymore. So Byleth recruited him. That woman never ceased to amaze him, ever.

He figured that Byleth would be able to convince the others, just like she did with Ashe. That maybe, just maybe, they would be able to save their friends from before. And that’s when they were set out to take the Great Bridge of Myrddin. That’s when he learned that he was right from the beginning, that they wouldn’t be able to save everybody.

“No Professor, I promised that I would defend this place with my life! I… I am not able to go with you. I am sorry, Professor. Please forgive me, but this is war.” And just like that, Ferdinand fell to the ground. Ladislava shouted for him and the battle continued, ending with a sour taste in everyone’s mouth.

Soon they were set for Gronder field, where they heard Edelgard, and another army, would be there. Time was flying by so quickly, and it was difficult for everyone to spend time with one another unless it was eating.

That’s why Claude was surprised to see Byleth at his door, a day outside of when she had her heats. “Teach? What are you doing here?” He gave a puzzled look, at Byleth returned it, although it had another emotion hidden under it.

“What? I can’t visit you?” Claude immediately shook his head and opened the door wider for her to come in. Byleth sat on the bed, crossing her legs and looking up at him with a foxy smile. He knew what that meant. “You know, given the past few weeks, or months, rather, I know you’ve probably been tired. And I miss you so, so much. I want to give something to you.” She placed a hand on his bed, exerting some of her aromas that she knew was amplified because of the bond.

“Oh? You’re so observant.” He grinned and closed the door, moving towards the girl. “You have something for little ol’ me? You’re too kind. What is it?” Claude smile dropped a bit when he saw the item. “Uh, By, you wanna do what now?”

“You trust me don’t you?” He looked at the item again. Handcuffs. He was pretty sure they were handcuffs. And they had a soft inside, like they were supposed to be comfortable. She could feel the nerves inside of him. “Trust me, I promise you’d like it.” Byleth was excited on the other hand to try what she read in her book. She found her book that Linhardt had recommended long ago, and she wanted to give it a whirl. _The Alpha is almost always in control. Give him a change of pace by having control yourself sometimes._

Claude could feel her excitement, and he couldn’t resist the urge to say yes. So he did. Byleth made a giddy smile, and for a second, he was do glad to say yes just so he could see that smile. But then, it dropped again at what she said next. “Then, strip for me.” He raised a brow but obeyed, taking off his top first and then his pants. Byleth licked her lips at the sight of his hardened muscles and nearly pounced when she saw Claude’s half-hard member, but she decided she would wait.

“Now,” she said, “move bit on the bed, and raise your arms.” _Alphas can be very dominant. They’ll want to grip and mount you as soon as they can, so give them a bit of trouble with some handcuffs._

Claude still did what she said, but this time, he opened his mouth while he moved. “Tying me up, Teach? I thought you liked my touches.” Byleth nodded.

“I do,” she said, clicking the second cuff, “but I want to pleasure you with just myself. No touching yourself, no trying to touch me. It’s just what _I_ decide to do.”

The brunette thought about all the times he was in control and tilted his head with a nod. “That’s fair,” he hummed. He had to admit, some of his nerves turned into excitement as well, and he had no idea if it was because of the bond or that he was feeling genuine. It was both, he concluded.

Byleth shrugged off her coat, getting comfortable. She slid down his body, keeping eye contact as she moved down to his cock. She licked at the tip, swirling her tongue around and under the crown of his head. Claude immediately sucked in a breath, pulling at the cuffs. Oh. _Oh._ He realized just how little he could touch her very quickly.

Byleth let out a small giggle and continued, opening her mouth and taking him in. “ _Shit_ By,” he huffed. She had gotten a lot better at sucking him off. She took him about three quarters of the way in before she had to move back, and then she moved back down again. She bobbed her head in a steady rhythm, enjoying the husky moans that came from the man.

She pulled back and used her hand, moving her head down to softly suck at his balls. “ _By, oh goddess, keep fucking doing that..._ ” Claude bucked his hips, but Byleth slowed down her movements. “Shit, shit! No, come on Byleth, keep going!” He panted, pulling harshly at the cuffs.

“Then don’t cheat. Don’t move your hips like that.” Claude paused and bit his lip. So this was the game. He swallowed and smiled a devious smile, relaxing a bit. He would play this one.

“My bad Teach. I was cheating, wasn’t I? I’ll be more mindful, just- _ohh_ , fuck, yes, do that.” Byleth had licked from the base up his shaft to the tip, sucking harshly at the soft skin and moving down again. Claude tipped his head back, wanting nothing more than to thrust up into her throat. He growled, eyes dilating and grunting as he held back from moving his hips. “Deeper.” He said, but the woman only did what she wanted.

“Come on By, deeper. Choke on my fucking cock.” He growled it out, but she still did what she wanted. And was that…. Was that a smile? He was about to protest when her teal eyes looked up at him, making him shudder.

She moved off, a string of precum following her lips. “Didn’t I say that I’m in control here?” Claude looked at her with half-lidded eyes, part of him wanting to apologize and part of him wanting to rip apart her clothes and fuck her unceremoniously on the floor. He licked his teeth, barely registering her question. She could tell that he didn’t, too

She raised a brow at him, and he gave one back in a mocking way. “…Okay.” She gave a menacing smile and went back down. Claude moaned again once her hot mouth was back on his shaft, trying his best not to roll his hips. She sucked and licked at his member, proud of the wet sounds that came from her mouth. She could tell he appreciated it too.

His chest heaved, straining his eyes to look down at the other. “Oomph… nnh, I’m gonna cum baby. Ooh, that’s it, that’s fucking _it_ , keep going, keep going,” His voice rose a bit and he talked, evident that he was about to climax. And then, it stopped. “Byleth? What the hell? Come on, come on. I was about to cum.”

“I know.” She licked her lips, smiling at him. It was a smile that rivaled the devil. He rose a brow at her but immediately shut his eyes once she started stoking him again. It wasn’t long before she let go, leaving him to thrust up into nothing.

“ _Fuck_ Teach, mmmnnh… touch me again. Let me cum, dammit!” And it was at that moment, he knew the game. The _real_ game. She looked up at him and batted her eyes yet again as she dragged her tongue along one of the prominent veins in his cock. “What the fu- oh _goddess that’s good, yes_ , nnh, By, wha-”

“I think it’s long overdue that I get you back from some of your teasing.” She grazed her fingers along his length, blowing on it softly and watching him squirm. “I know you want to fuck me. Don’t you? That’s why this will be so much fun.” Her voice melted like honey, but there was still so much shade behind it. She grinned, letting go of him again. He let out a strained growl, trying to thrust up. He was so close. So fucking close.

She kissed the head of his member, making him pull violently at the cuffs. She only kept licking like it was a piece of candy. His hips squirmed some more and he swallowed, wanting to be brought over the edge. She only giggled, making him growl. “You’re being a bad little Omega, you know that? You’re- _ah, ohnnngh… fuck,_ y-you’re working yourself up to a punishment.”

Byleth only licked her lips, taking him in as far as she could, then coming up again. “Then I’ll have to see my punishment later. You need yours now.” Claude swallowed a thick bit of saliva as he watched her in agony. He went from growls, to moans, to grunts, to desperate moans and growls. She was going to make him beg.

Claude tried to chuckle but failed when he was denied release again. “Ngh, ugh, come on Teach, I need to cum. Come on, let me, please.” His voice was wavering, hips still moving, but not as much. He was trying his best to behave. She only smiled, rubbing her legs together.

“Not yet, Alpha.” She grinned when he crooned at the nickname, and then slipped of her stockings and panties. She straddled his hips, and slowly sunk down onto his cock. Claude immediately started to thrust up and Byleth moved off of him.

“What the _fuck_ Byleth! Don’t you dare- oh, _ohhh, uhnn…_ ” Byleth was already bouncing on his cock again, lolling her head from side to side. “Goddess yes, yes, that’s it, that’s fucking _it, I’m gonna-”_ And the movement stopped again. He looked up, and Byleth was only sitting on him. Because of this, he couldn’t even cheat and move his hips. He could only be tortured by letting his dick be enveloped in that sweet, tight, delicious heat-

“Don’t cum yet. I have to.” Claude swallowed, sweat beading on his forehead. His hands opened and closed, imagining if they were slamming Byleth’s hips down onto his own.

He grinned, an airy chuckle escaping his lips. “Oh come on, you can’t play nice?” His grin quickly faded and he groaned, furrowing his eyebrows at the amazing sensation again. Yes, just like that, if she could just keep fucking _moving_ -

She stopped again. And again. He let out desperate moans and on top of that, held a deep flush on his face and neck. His lips were so glossy from how much he had been licking them, and his dilated eyes were cast to the woman’s hips that rolled on his dick. “Goddess, yes, yes, yes…” he whispered, hoping that she would give him a break.

“Oh~ _Claude,_ ahnn…! Your cock always feels so good~” The woman bounced on him again. He didn’t answer like he usually would; too busy focusing on the pleasure. He couldn’t if even if wanted to, since so much drool hung from his tongue. The woman quickened her pace, slamming herself down to his hips and circling each time she did. Claude threw his head back at the sudden quick change in pleasure, thrusting his hips up to meet Byleth’s.

The woman moved up, much to Claude’s dismay. “Fuck- no! _No_. Teach, let me cum, let me fucking _cum_. Nnnnh, I’m almost there Teach. Please, _please._ ” And there it was. She giggled, watching the Alliance leader struggling and blurt out a string of pleases. She was actually having fun with it. Claude glared, which only made Byleth smile more.

He panted harshly, sweat running down his face and beard as he tried to gain composure. It was such a beautiful sight to see her moaning and writhing on his dick, but it had been over a half hour and he wanted his release _badly_. He licked his teeth, guttural grunts and moans coming from him and he stared the other down. He could tell the other was close, even if she didn’t want to admit it. He licked his lips again and smirked, raising a brow at her.

“Gonna cum, love? Mm? _Ohh_ , yeah, that’s i- _fuck!_ That’s it…” he shuddered, his mouth going dry. He loved the sight of his cock disappearing in and out of her and it was too… enticing.

“Mnhh, no… not yet, ah, _anh~!_ N-not yet…” Claude watched her moan and move with more vigor, trying to bring herself to completion. That’s how he would get her. He would egg her on until she broke and finally let them both climax.

Claude was huffing at this point, moving his neck forward to bite at her shoulder but failing because of his arms. The only hope that he had was Byleth riding him so enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’s it, that’s it. Oooohhh, keep going… cum for me By, cum for me.” His voice was hoarse and croaky from his dry throat, but it got through to her. She felt the knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter, and Claude bit his lip extremely hard, feeling himself about to cum.

She moved up again, and Claude heard a whine come from himself. “Don’t you wanna come for yourself?!” He huffed out, his cock twitching from the amount of times it was denied relief. She licked her lips and made a smile, one that would have been better if she didn’t look like she was about to cum herself.

“Nnh~ no… You have to… stay… you can’t cum…” she was breathless, trying to compose herself. Claude bucked his hips up, staring the other down.

“By… you want this don’t you?” His scent rose, enticing the other and making her shiver in delight. It wasn’t a scent to force her into submission; it was more like laying a plate full of delicious, golden food in front of someone who hadn’t eaten in days. He continued to roll his hips, his dick shamelessly bouncing in the air as he tried to convince her. “Don’t you want my cock up to the hilt inside of you? Don’t you want my sweet, sweet spunk filling you up to the point where it spills out of you?”

That silver tongue of his. He was able to convince so many previous enemies to join him with that tongue, and he was able to make so many people swoon over him with just a few words, including her. And it didn’t help that the nice, piney-flowery smell came from him either. “That’s it love… think about it. Hitting that spot deep inside you. I can feel how horny you are. What’s stopping you?” The woman started to pant, making Claude’s grin grow even wider. “You know how it feels to orgasm. Imagine how much better it would be after- _Ohhh fuck! Goddess, Byleth,_ hah… urk!”

The brunette let out strained moans as she went down on him again. He tilted his head back and Byleth watched his Adam’s apple move up and down as he swallowed multiple times. The wet slapping sounds filled the room again aside from their loud, frantic moans, and the sensitivity was almost too much.

It only took one more thrust, just one, good thrust for both of them to spill over. Byleth arched her back, riding out her orgasm while Claude let out another string of curses as he filled his partner. The brunette shut his eyes closed as he pumped the last of his seed into her, slumping once he was finished. Byleth moved forward and sloppily kissed the man, their tongues lazily running across each other.

A few more moments passed before Byleth slowly lifted up, making Claude shudder at the sensitivity. “Well,” Claude spoke nearly out of breath, “I’ve gotta say, I came pretty hard with that one. Where’d you learn that?” Byleth smiled, trailing her hand down his chest and over his abs.

“Secret.”

Claude raised his eyebrows and laughed, humming in content. “Secret, huh? Alright, keep ’em then, I’ll find out sooner or later.” He smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again, drawing another groan out of him. “Mmh, hey, so when are you taking my arms down?” Byleth sat up, eyeing the still locked cuffs. She put a hand to her chin and thought. Claude’s smile dropped, eyes staring at her intensely. Why the hell did she have to think about it?

Byleth laughed, shaking her head. “I’m just kidding.” She reached up, unlocking the handcuffs. As soon as she did, the Alliance leader lunged at her, eyes wild and lustful. He held her wrists to the mattress, chuckling lowly. For the first time, she felt like prey under a wolf’s paw.

“It’s your turn for a punishment. You just came, so I’m sure this’ll be fitting for you.” His voice was still gravely, but she could still tell his intentions.

Claude was extra glad that the rooms were soundproof that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one was fun to write. I'm also basing this a bit on my playthrough, and I decided to spare Ashe. I didn't really get to know him too well until I played BL route though, lol. So Ashe isn't gonna pop up that much, if any ;;
> 
> On another note, we WILL be seeing some familiar faces soon, and they will be a little more prominent throughout the story. See you Friday!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude sees familiar faces and Byleth tries to save them

The end of the month rolled around, and many troops were getting ready for the Battle at Gronder. That field where they fought the mock battle, and again at the Battle of Eagle and Lion… it was now going to be their next war zone. Byleth was in the courtyard, thinking to herself about what she would do. Flayn walked up to Byleth, furrowing her eyebrows in worry. “Professor,” she began, “are you not worried for your friends? I believe this will be a difficult battle…”

Byleth shook her head, looking at the girl’s green eyes. “I’m not worried at all. We’re strong, Flayn. I think we’ll do just fine.”

“I do not mean us.” Byleth widened her eyes, and her posture stiffened just a bit. “So you do realize. We will have to fight more friends. Many people that we love are going to be on the battlefield. Not just one person, such as Ferdinand, but many…”

The woman looked at the other, sighing. “We’ll have to steel our hearts. I won’t be able to save everyone. I just… I hope I’m able to come up with a plan by the time we get there.”

Flayn nodded, smiling. “Hold your head strong, Professor! I am sure you are very capable of holding our lives in your hands. I am a healer, as you know. You may count on me for anything you need.” Byleth smiled, hugging the girl tight. Flayn yelped in surprise, but quickly returned the gesture.

Everybody ate, trained, and rested before battle. Claude was helping Ignatz get his supplies ready, Raphael was packing rations, and many more were tending to their own duties as the carriages rode to Gronder field. Once they got there, they could see Edelgard. Byleth’s breathing faltered, but she kept her hand on her sword. The Emperor looked like she was… contemplating. But then, quite a few mages readied their fire magic, and sent it hurling toward them.

A lot of people dodged, but some were caught in the magic, groaning on the ground. Claude winced, walking forward. “As far as class reunions go, this has to be the worst in history.” He mused, looking at the bodies in pity. They saw another army come up… reinforcements? No… the Kingdom Army banner was present. A face, one that was familiar, rose up over the hill. Dimitri.

She could see him yell something, and his army rushed forward. Claude gave the command for theirs to begin, and Edelgard’s army rushed forward too. Many swords clashed, along with gauntlets and magic. Byleth had given the order to move past all of their previous friends in order to get to Edelgard. Everything was going fine, until Bernadetta landed an arrow on Hilda, sending her down. Byleth didn’t even wait for Hilda’s scream before she used her Divine Pulse, rewinding the moment and sending the woman somewhere else.

It happened a few more times and Byleth used it accordingly, until she witnessed something even worse. Bernadetta had landed a critical arrow on Claude, and the woman watched as her mate fell to the ground. It looked… fatal.

The man groaned, and Byleth felt the bond on her neck fade further and further away. It was painful… very painful. Byleth panicked and shook her head, deciding she would pulse once more. Immediately, a pulse shot through her body, and she directed Claude out of range from Bernadetta, over to the side to fight Edelgard. She knew she would have to get rid of Bernadetta.

She decided she would make it quick and painless for the poor girl. She ran up, extending her sword and slashing at her. It… didn’t kill. “And with that, you’ve fallen into my trap. Too quick to take the bait,” Edelgard said, raising her hand for an order. And out of nowhere, the platform exploded, fire surrounding all of them. Bernadetta screamed, trying but failing to pat the flames that were burning her to a crisp. Did… did Edelgard use her as a ploy? She couldn’t bear to hear to girl’s screams. _Another_ pulse shot through her body, and Bernadetta was back on the field.

Byleth moved up, decided to take things slower. Maybe then, it wouldn’t be used. And she was right, after Bernadetta attacked, she could see Edelgard curse. She ran up to Bernadetta, watching the girl widen her eyes as the sword came down on her. “I… I wish I could at least die at home…” she sounded like she was going to say something else, but she ended up falling before anything else could come out.

The woman closed her eyes, trying to steel herself. Bernadetta had to go. This was better; at least she wasn’t burning alive. Claude eventually reached Edelgard, twirling his bow in his hand. “Well hello Ms. Princess~” he cooed, “It’s been a while. We haven’t seen each other since Garreg Mach. How are you?” His smile was a wry one, like he had eaten something sour.

Edelgard took her stance, her grip on Aymr tightening. “It has been a long time. I do not like idle chit chat. I suggest you leave here before you are killed.” Claude chuckled, looking back at the field.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “Looks like you should have retreated a long time ago. Doesn’t matter, I’ll end this right now.” Claude flew up on his Wyvern, shooting arrows to Edelgard. She dodged, using the axe once he got close enough. She was only able to deal a little bit of damage until he shot one more arrow through a mangey part in her armor. It went through her leg, and she yelled out.

“I… I lost? Just as I thought, you would give me a hard time, wouldn’t you? I still have many plans. We will meet again.” Edelgard breathed.

“Oh no you don’t!” He prepared another arrow, but she already called for Hubert. She disappeared with Hubert’s warp spell before the arrow could hit her. He cursed, moving back to where everyone was.

The battle… it should have been over. The Imperial Army retreated. But why was the Kingdom Army still coming? “Edelgard… where is Edelgard?! I will have her head!” A foul Alpha scent came from a distance, and everyone could see the one-eyed man move closer. Alongside him were the previous Blue Lions students. Byleth cringed, not wanting to fight them. Everyone rushed forward after some hesitation, moving towards the students. She had given the same directions; to not kill the students, only the leader.

Claude sped on his wyvern, fighting more of the Kingdom army guards. He was doing fine until he smelled a familiar scent of leather. He whipped his head back to see a lop of red hair and a smile. Sylvain rode on his horse to the other, lance gripped in hand. “Hey Claude, long time no see.” The ends of Claude’s lips quirked. By the other man’s stance, he had no intentions of having a nice reunion. And neither did he.

“Huh. Long time no see,” he twirled his arrow. He was itching to pull it back on the bowstring already. “You sound even more arrogant than before.” Sylvain laughed, tilting his head.

“It’s only because I know I’m going home today, and you’re not.” The man kicked at his horse and rushed towards the Alliance leader, swinging his Lance of Ruin at him. Claude dodged it, sending and arrow to his head. Sylvain ducked, and rushed again, this time landing a nick on his wyvern. The wyvern screeched, and Claude patted it and gave it reassurance to calm down. Sylvain took this opportunity to come at him with the lance again, but Claude quickly pulled back his bow and sent another arrow through his arm where he was holding his weapon.

The redhead groaned, falling off his horse, watching the animal continue to run off without him. Claude had finally gotten the wyvern to calm down and looked at the Gautier with disdain in his eyes. He had never felt the need for revenge before, and he was pretty sure it was the territorial part of him bubbling up, but at the moment he didn’t care. “Man, Byleth _did_ give orders to avoid you all and not kill. _But_ , you ran up to me, didn’t you? I can’t help if I had to defend myself. I’ll make it quick.”

Claude’s arrow pointed between Sylvain’s wide eyes, ready to shoot. Byleth blocked another hit from Felix, but moved back, wondering why she was feeling such a… _bad_ feeling. She looked towards the two, and gasped when she saw the redhead fall to the ground. Felix immediately moved back and yelled in horror, running to the other and dropping to his knees. “Sylvain!!” He yelled, his voice breaking.

She didn’t need to hear anymore. Another pulse flowed through her, and Claude was moving towards the middle of the field again. They were about to engage the Kingdom Army once more. She ran to where Claude would meet Sylvain, so she could stop this. She had a plan. The cavalier moved towards them and stopped once he saw the former teacher. “Professor!” He yelped, his stance faltering a bit. “Man, I don’t want to fight you. Can’t you go over there or something?” He pointed to where most of the battle was going on.

Byleth shook her head. She knew that the man would die if she left him alone. Sylvain sighed, grumbling to himself. “Well then… I’m sorry that I have to do this.” He rushed his horse forward, swinging his lance at the other. She blocked the attack and ran at him, jumping up and kicking him. He lost his balance, falling off his horse. “Urk…!” He grunted as his back hit the ground and knocked a bit of wind out of him. He quickly got up, holding his lance again and swinging at the woman. She dodged the attack, twirling up with her sword and hitting him with the brunt of it. He hissed and lunged at her again, this time landing a nice hit.

Byleth yelped and held her side but kept going. “What are you doing?!” Sylvain grit his teeth. “You have a sword right there. Use it!” He swung again, missing by just a hair. Byleth jumped up again and kicked his face, sending him to the ground. She pointed her sword to his neck, giving him no room to move. She stood there for a moment and Sylvain chuckled. “Again, Professor, what the hell are you doing? We’re at war. Go ahead and kill me. I lost.” His voice cracked, filled with regret.

“Join us. Please.” She said. Sylvain looked at her with confused eyes, and she spoke again. “Join our cause. Fighting with Dimitri…” she looked back at the man with wild eyes who was ripping through their knights, “He doesn’t care about you guys, does he?” Sylvain looked away, grimacing. “Then… who are you fighting for? We want to make Fódlan better. We have a plan… well, Claude does.” She looked at the brunette who was fighting another person, Mercedes. “Plus, I think you and Felix are friends, right?” He stiffened at that, looking up at her. “You can join us and be a part of a bigger cause. You’ll be fighting for a reason.”

Sylvain stared at her, pausing for a moment. He thought about all of the times he was placed into battle with no aim. How they all promised to meet up, but when they saw Dimitri, they were only met with a growl and a curse. How he was told that he would ‘be used until the flesh fell off his bones.’ Sylvain bit his lip. Just then, Byleth heard a battle cry. Felix was rushing towards her, his sword in hand.

Sylvain got up and went in front of her, immediately stopping the dark-haired man. “Felix! Wait.” He explained what Byleth said to him, and she widened her eyes. It was working. Felix went from a dark expression to a calmer one, his grip on his sword loosening. “Don’t you want to be a part of that? We’d be fighting for a _cause_ , Felix. Not… this. There’s not even a reason why we’re fighting the Alliance. If anything, we should have been helping them fight Edelgard while she was here.”

Felix stopped, looking back at Dimitri. “Anything to get away from that boar… no, _beast_. I don’t wanna deal with any more shit that thing has to offer.” Sylvain smiled, but then looked in another direction. It was to Ingrid, who was still fighting.

“Professor! Felix and I will go back with you, I promise. Just… I have to go get one more person.” Byleth nodded, going back onto the field where everyone else fought. She saw Sylvain stop Ingrid, and saw them turn from confusion, to arguing back and forth, to sad, to hugging. She decided to ask later.

The rest of the battlefield looked good for the most part. Very few casualties were on the field, and everyone of the previous students were still alive. They were on the ground groaning, but they were alive. Dimitri rushed forward to Raphael, who dodged his lance. He came back with a roundhouse kick and a punch, moving him back. Dimitri scowled, looking back at the field. “No matter,” he spat, “Move! I will finish Edelgard myself. I will find her on my on and remove her head from her shoulders!” He ran off, screaming her name again and again.

Byleth looked at him with pity until she heard flapping. Claude hopped down from his wyvern, squeezing her shoulder. “Come on, I think we’re done here. We should regroup and recover… this was a gruesome battle.” Byleth nodded, waving for everyone to come on. Claude widened his eyes when he saw Sylvain and Felix come with them. He took his hand off of Byleth’s shoulder, gripping his bow. “Aren’t you all done? You guys lost, and your leader is off shouting for Edelgard. I don’t want to fight you, but I will.”

Felix scoffed while Sylvain held his hands up. “Didn’t the Professor tell you the news? We’re not working with the boar anymore. We’re a part of the alliance now.” Claude gave Byleth a confused look while Byleth smiled.

* * *

The sun was setting while the carriages were moving back to Garreg Mach. Hilda had broken the news that she saw Dimitri fainting and getting killed by lingering Imperial soldiers. Everybody went back with heavy hearts, separating in their carriages. Byleth, Claude, Felix and Sylvain were in the same one, as Claude wanted to know why in _hell_ were they joining.

“I’m glad that you accepted us, Professor. In hindsight, it was a great choice.” Sylvain relaxed in his seat.

Felix nodded, crossing his arms. “You were right. The boar didn’t give a shit about any of us. He sat there wild and crazy until his last damn breath.” Felix spat his words out like venom, and Sylvain touched his shoulder.

“Hey man, it’s alright. We’re here now.” Sylvain looked to Claude, who was studying them like a hawk. “And you,” he said, taking the hand off of his shoulder and holding it out, “Truce? I’ll be happy to do whatever it takes to make Fódlan livable again.” Claude lifted a brow but accepted his gesture. He shook his hand, keeping his eyes locked on him.

“Only because dear Teach here likes you.” He smiled.

Sylvain chuckled, putting a finger to his chin. “Oho, she likes me? Could it be that you’ve changed your mind about me after all these years?” Sylvain felt the silence, and the death glare from Felix. “Okay! Okay, I was joking. Sheesh, we just got out of battle, I’m trying to lighten things up here. Sorry Felix, I know I said I would stop.” Byleth looked at the two, with Sylvain giving Felix a pathetic smile and Felix still glaring. Could it be…

“Are you guys together?” Claude asked abruptly.

Sylvain jumped, scratching his head. “W-well, I mean, you know, he’s trying to keep me in check, and-”

“We’re dating. You got a problem with that?” Felix raised his tone. Byleth’s jaw dropped and Claude held back a smirk. “Yeah, we’re two guys. Who cares. Yeah he’s an Alpha and I’m a Beta. Big fucking whoop. He’s still able to knot and I can take it, so that’s all that matters-”

“Woah, woah!” Claude held his hands up, trying not to laugh. “No judgement here. I’m working towards a future where we all can be with who we want without worrying. No discrimination, no labels, no nothing. _However_ , you can spare me the details of your sex life.” Felix had the tiniest blush as he sat back and turned his head, looking out the curtains of the carriage. “And you,” Claude spoke to Sylvain, “I piqued your curiosity huh? All those years ago at the ball. You didn’t know you had a thing for guys until then, yeah?”

Sylvain growled, crossing his arms. “You did _not_ do anything. Felix and I have been friends since childhood. I just…”

“Had a guy flirt a little with you. It’s okay, a seed needs water before it can grow. You just needed a little water.” Claude laughed as Sylvain denied again and again. Even Felix had let out a chuckle, looking from the side of his eye at the bickering. The four had calmed down, riding in silence again.

“Didn’t you have someone else you wanted to bring?” Byleth asked. Sylvain and Felix tensed up, their eyes growing a bit somber.

“Yeah,” Sylvain spoke, “Ingrid. I tried to convince her. But she kept going on about being a good knight, and about how allegiance is important. How a knight should stay by the people she swore to protect. But…” he clasped his hands together, “Now that Dimitri’s gone, I don’t know what she’s going to do. Maybe she’ll go and serve Rodrigue. That’s the only person I know left that she’ll work under.”

“Whatever she chooses, after you,” Felix pointed at Claude, “Fix this shitty war, I’m going to Ingrid to kick her ass for leaving us. And then I’m going to drag her bloody ass over here so we can have tea and all be together again. This war is worthless, and it splits people apart that don’t even need to be separated.” Byleth furrowed her eyebrows. She could see where he was coming from. He was crude, but it was cute how he valued friendship. She could see why Sylvain liked him.

“Well,” Byleth smiled, “We’ll see that you guys get to see her again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, kind of a late update, sorry! I went to the store today and it was PACKED. A lot of stuff was off the shelves and the lines were crazy long ;;  
> Which brings me to say please be safe everyone!! Stay indoors and order online if you can. Hopefully this will end soon!
> 
> Anyhow, this chapter I was excited to bring Sylvain back. I ship him HARD with Felix, lol. I love their supports. I had them in my GD route. too. Speaking of, I had to kill Bernie ;; she really did kill Claude in my playthrough so no matter how much I wanted her to stay alive, I couldn't let her. I was so mad when I found out if you dont play a certain way, Edelgard will light the middle on fire with Bernie in it :/


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth hears some bad things but also does some good things

Days passed as the monastery was trying to recover. The Battle at Gronder was a brutal battle; so many people died. Byleth still felt bad about killing Bernadetta because she was such a nice person. And she held another hate for Edelgard; she had seen what she would do in order for a victory. To sacrifice someone in such a horrible way… Byleth ran her fingers through her mint hair, sighing.

And Claude. She had also seen what resentment does for him. She was pretty sure that he had ‘killed’ Sylvain on purpose. The arrow through his head and the look in Claude’s eyes… she shook her head. They were okay now. Claude was actually laughing with them on the way home. Because she turned back time, things were different; better. But thinking of Claude, it made her remember another thing.

When Bernadetta had ‘killed’ him, that feeling that she had… it was atrocious. Not just the grief of seeing her love die, but the feeling of the bond on her neck burning. It felt like it was hot, so hot, and then it felt like it was bubbling away. It was so bad to the point that she wanted the burning to come back, because she couldn’t stand the thought of the mark not being there. It also felt like she had lost a part of herself. When they bonded, she could feel _him_. But when he died, it felt like a part of her died too. _Actually_ died.

She never wanted to feel it again, and she would make sure that Claude stayed safe she that she wouldn’t have to.

She sighed, getting up from her desk. She needed a break. She hadn’t been into town, and it was a pretty nice day outside. She grabbed her bag and left out the door, moving to the Marketplace. They had a great carriage service going on, even amidst war. They weren’t supposed to be used during missions, but during the rest of the month, they were open to everyone. And it made her smile knowing that the Gatekeeper was one of the drivers during the month.

Byleth decided she would go into Gloucester territory. They had some amazing clothing shops and restaurants that she _knew_ would be kept open. That territory was known for not letting anything stop their fun.

* * *

When Byleth got there, it was like a breath of fresh air. She was in a small strip, surrounded by food and hanging clothes. She smiled as she walked by, taking in the scenery. She noticed that she was getting looks, but she knew it couldn’t be helped. She was always stared at for a multitude of reasons. She was the Ashen Demon, as most knew her. And she was also the fill-in for Lady Rhea.

It didn’t bother her, it really didn’t. But then, she heard something as she was looking through some of the displayed clothes. “Yeah, you didn’t hear? Apparently she fucked her student when they were younger.”

There were some giggles. “Oh that is absolutely scandalous! Tell me more.”

“It went on for a _year!_ How could you not hear about it?” Some more chuckles went around, and Byleth bit her lip, unable to stop listening.

“Heh heh, yeah. And guess what. It was the Alliance leader!”

A gasp. “ _What?_ I thought it was a random student, not him! Both are sleazy, haha!” Byleth frowned. Claude was not sleazy. She was the only one he was seeing.

“Someone who is supposed to be holy seems so… dirty, don’t you think?”

“Oh yeah. You know, it keeps getting worse.”

There was a snort and another laugh. “Come one now, it can’t be that bad.”

“Oh that bad it is, my friend. She’s an Omega.”

Byleth heard a spit and a choke, most likely from a drink. She hoped they would pass out from it. “She’s an Omega?! This whole time, she was an Omega?”

“Yep. The church appointed that Omega as a teacher.”

The other person scoffed. “No wonder the Alliance is taking so long to win this war. They have an Omega as one of the leaders that probably spends most of her time fucking around with him. She just needs to stay back and have kids, not fight.” Byleth’s grip tightened on the clothes. She was going back and forth between running away or knocking the both of them out.

“You’re probably right. I mean really, what were they thinking? Ashen Demon, my ass. You know the Blade Breaker?” Byleth stopped. Her father. Her eyes darted to them.

“Yeah, what about him?

“That’s his daughter.” More laughter.

“That’s his daughter?! Damn, I can see why he died now, he was probably too busy protecting her ass from Alphas and got killed himself! Haha! What a bunch of losers.” Byleth grit her teeth. She could kill both of them now with her bare hands. She didn’t need the Sword of the Creator to shut their mouths.

But as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t. She didn’t want to make reform even more difficult than it already was. She reluctantly loosened her hands. She had lost her appetite, but she would still go to eat. Maybe that would take her mind off of this nonsense.

She walked into a small dining hall, filled with soldiers and civilians alike. Some of them kept eating, and some of them looked up. She sat at the bar, waving her hand to get the waiter’s attention. She… she could have sworn he looked. It was a flash, but she could have sworn his pupils looked right at her before going back to washing the mugs. She frowned. After waiting for a bit, the woman huffed and shouted for his attention.

The waiter took his time to walk over, which made Byleth even more annoyed. “Hello miss~” He sang, “How may I help you today?” Byleth looked at the list of dishes on the board and told him what she wanted. He furrowed his brows and laughed a bit. “Oh, you’re eating here? I would have thought you were doing errands for that Alpha of yours.

Byleth’s eyes narrowed, and the waiter only smirked. Byleth repeated her order, this tie slower. “Grilled Herring, please.” She asked.

The waiter raised his brows in a mocking way. “Why are you still ordering? We don’t serve whores.” Byleth’s eyes grew before she slammed the table and got up, walking out. She heard a few giggles as she walked past and clenched her fists in anger. Now she realized why she didn’t come to Gloucester territory. Everybody was pompous assholes who didn’t care who they talked to.

Byleth Waved for the carriage and got in, not saying anything. “Greetings, Professor! You okay? You’re back really early.” The man looked back, seeing Byleth look down.

“I’m fine, please, let’s go back to the monastery.” The gatekeeper paused, frowning a bit.

“Are you sure? There are _so_ many nice places here!”

“Yes. Take me back.” The gatekeeper knew something was wrong but didn’t want to pry. He patted the horses to move, going back to the church.

* * *

Claude was in the Library, writing down his plans for the next battle. He had already contacted Nader and gotten permission to work with them. He smiled as he planned a pincer attack, drawing around the area where the units would be placed. “There you are,” he heard. Before he could turn around, he felt a pair of arms move around him.

“By?” He asked, looking at the mint hair fall around his face. He reached up, touching her face. She took his hand and nuzzled her face into it, appreciating how big his hands were. He felt like something was off; a result of the bond. “Are you okay?” He asked. He tried to turn, but Byleth wouldn’t let him.

“Is… the future of Fódlan, your future, truly one without discrimination?” Byleth asked. It didn’t take long for Claude to figure it out, and when he did, the hairs on his neck rose out of anger.

“What happened? What was said? Who said it?” He turned around, looking at Byleth sad eyes. He gulped, realizing he had never seen Byleth like this. Not so… somber. He pulled her into a hug, his fingers running through her hair. “You… they were talking to you about the gossip that happened back then, weren’t they.”

“And some other stuff.” She laughed sadly.

Claude furrowed his eyebrows. He hated how she was the brunt of the shit-talk that people make. He hated how she was constantly discriminated against as an Omega. First it was the monastery, and now it was the rest of Fódlan. He hated how she had to make sure her bond was hidden, so word wouldn’t get out that she bonded before marriage. There were so many things that he should have caught slack from, but she did instead.

“Bond with me.” He said. Byleth looked at him, concern in his eyes. She shook her head, pulling back.

“Claude,” she said, “I didn’t mark you for a reason. I can hide my mark, but you can’t. You have short hair. You would go through so much-”

“I’ve already been through a lot,” he said. He folded up his blueprints and put them in his pockets, standing up. “I’ve already been through prejudice before. But I’m not letting you go through with it alone.” He took her hand, leading her out of the library. She protested, but he didn’t say a word as he led her to the conference room across the hallway. He closed the door behind them, making sure it was locked. “Claim me.”

Byleth blushed as he loosened his collar, exposing the glands on his neck. “I…”

“Do you need motivation?” He smiled, shedding his whole shirt instead. The woman swallowed as she watched his muscles move and shift as he dropped the top of his uniform to the floor. He leaned back on the table, tilting his head again. How could someone look so dominant yet be so submissive at the same time?! “What, do you need even more? I’m not complaining, I’ll gladly get naked for you.”

Byleth shook her head quickly and the man chuckled. He pointed to his neck and tapped at the gland. “Right here. Claim me right here, Byleth. Make me yours.” His voice was husky, so smooth, that she didn’t want to protest anymore. She hesitantly walked forward, touching his shoulders. His breath hitched, and she kissed the spot where he pointed. The brunette laughed, holding her at her waist. “Byleth, it’s like this.”

She gasped and moaned as he bit into her gland, an overpowering scent of pine and spices coming from her. He groaned as he got drunk off of the scent, pressing his fingers into her waist. He let go, kissing the small red marks that he made. “That one won’t stay since I made the first mark already,” he purred into her ear, “but you get the idea. Now,” he held his head to the side, “Mark me. I need every single person that sees me to know that I’m yours.”

Claude’s eyes were dilated, and her was holding himself back from taking the woman right there. He wanted her to make the move first. He wanted her to claim him before they celebrated. But she had to actually move.

He peppered kisses on her shoulder, making her gasp. “Claim me.” He said again. He repeated it over and over between kisses, trailing his tongue up her neck and to her ear. “Claim me so I can claim _you_ again. I’ll do it right here on this desk.” She shivered, licking her lips. “That’s it,” he nibbled on her ear, then tilted his neck one more time. “I want it right there. Claim me.” He breathed.

Byleth’s eyes were blown out, the teal color barely visible. She licked her teeth. She didn’t want to mess up his dreams. But… Claude was good at predicting. He was good at telling how people would think. He said it would get worse before it got better, but it _would_ be better in the end; he was sure of it. She gulped.

Claude let put a shocked moan, digging his fingers into Byleth’s flesh, groaning in pleasure. Byleth had sunken her teeth into him, panting as she broke the skin. She never really enjoyed the thought of blood; it was something that was a big factor in this war. But she didn’t mind this. In fact, she was happy… it meant that they were truly connected. She kept her teeth there as he grinded into her, moaning into her hair. It was like claiming her all over again. The same feeling, the same burst of energy, the same… everything.

The woman pulled off, lapping at the little trickles of blood. She looked at the mark; she was proud of it. Very proud. She didn’t have much time to appreciate her work before Claude lifted her up onto the desk, eagerly kissing her as he pulled off her clothes. “Thank you,” he hummed, “thank you, thank you thank you.”

He kissed down her chest, sucking and biting on the way. Byleth gasped as she arched her back, trying to get more from him. And he could feel her needs, so he did just that. He took off her bra, sucking at her nipple as he groped her breast. He rolled it between his lips, swirling his tongue and sucking it before releasing with a ‘pop.’ “Can’t forget about the other one,” He grinned as he switched and did the same.

“Nnh… Claude, I, ugh…” she moaned out, tilting her head back in pleasure. He moved further down, kissing below her navel and pulling down her underwear in the process. He felt like worshipping her. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to kiss every single part of her body in praise. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and how glad he was with the mark on his neck.

“You don’t have to say anything. I can feel it all.” He grinned, moving in to place his lips on Byleth’s pink entrance. The woman shouted out and fisted at Claude’s hair, the brown locks falling between her fingers. He groaned, taking in her scent. “Mmhhh… your pussy tastes just as good as always. Maybe even better.” He hummed, feeling himself getting harder. He rolled his tongue along the bud, doing his best with Byleth thrashing around from pleasure.

“Goddess, Claude, ohhh~! D-don’t tease…” she whined out, her face flushed all the way to her shoulders. He chuckled as he pressed his tongue into the other, making her roll her eyes back and shut them.

He pressed his tongue in and out, fucking her with the muscle. He loved doing it, because he could taste so much slick that would come around his mouth. He wanted to devour it all. He wanted to devour her. He continued his ministrations for a bit before lifting up, looking at the Omega under him who was panting and rocking her hips. “Mmm… does my little Omega want to be fucked? Mm?” Byleth tried to give him a glare to say ‘hurry up,’ but all she could do was nod. Claude made sure to slowly unbutton his pants and take out his aching member, keeping his eyes on Byleth’s.

“Oh fuck… you look ready to take.” He gulped, eyes half-lidded. He rubbed his cock between the slit and licking his lips. “So devious… you know we’re in the conference room, right? We come here for meetings and to study…” He thrust his hips a bit faster, slick starting to cover his shaft. “And I have you here, legs spread wide open for me, begging to be fucked right where everyone sits.” He chuckled at Byleth’s whine. “How would you feel if everybody saw you like this? Not just our bond, but _this._ ”

He pushed himself in, throwing his head back. He’d never get used to how good she felt. “How… ohnn… how would you feel if everyone saw my cock going in,” he thrusted hard, “and out of you? If they saw you… _fuck_ , writhing under me, begging for more?”

Byleth moaned, her breasts bouncing with her body as the table shook a bit. She licked her lips, holding onto his arms beside her head. “Ah-Aah~! A-and, _oh_ , how would you feel, nngh, if people saw… hah… saw you drooling over me w-while you- _goddess yes Claude, oh~_ ” Byleth couldn’t even finish her sentence with Claude pounding her g-spot.

Claude chuckled, moaning out. “I’d feel fucking great.” Byleth blushed as she looked at him, a devilish smirk on his face. “Mmh… They get to see you pull me undone,” he groaned, pulling her hips closer, “They get to see me claim you over, and o-over, and _ohhhh_ , over and over again.” Claude licked his lips, pushing her thighs to her face and leaning over to get deeper. “They get a glimpse of just _how fucking good you feel_ ,” he moaned the words out, “and know they have no chance of getting it.”

Byleth’s flush grew deeper, and the only response she could give was a series of moans and mewls. Claude grinned, slamming his hips into her and grinding into her body. “And then,” he murmured, “When I cum, they get to see my work of you, of my seed spilling out of you. And they can only watch as I fuck you again and again, messing you up more and more.” He continued to thrust again, wet slapping sound filling the room.

She brought him down to kiss him, running her tongue along his bottom lip. “Uhnnn… well l-luckily,” she panted, “It’s just _you_ that gets to see.” He laughed and kissed her thigh in agreement.

Heavy breathing and slaps were the only things heard as they came closer and closer to climax. Byleth came first, a loud moan ripping through her throat. Her entrance twitched and spasmed around the other, making him shudder and release as well. They stayed connected for a moment before Claude pulled out, his seed spilling from her onto the table.

“Now that’s a beautiful sight,” he grinned, sweat dripping down his neck. Byleth hit his arm and the other snickered, moving away. He rubbed at his neck, smiling.

Byleth sighed and shivered as she sat up, feeling the inside of her thighs slip as she moved. “Also, Claude…” she mused.

“Yes?” he smiled.

“…How are we going to clean this up?” The man stiffened, looking at them and the room. No towels or anything. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited for next chapter~
> 
> Claude's blueprints were a hint. Yes, he wanted to be marked and no he dont care ;)   
> You guessed it, it will come up in later chapters


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More familiar faces pop up, Death Knight does a scary

The carriages were beings prepared, and everyone had their armor and weapons ready to go. It was a bit foreign to see people like Ashe, Sylvain and Felix get ready for battle with them, but it was a good sight to see that they were on their side, not the opposite. Although, there were some uncomfortable faces in the mix of soldiers.

Byleth thought back to when they had fully bonded. She saw how some looked when they went back to the main monastery. People like Lorenz and Leonie looked on with disgust. Sylvain, Marianne and Hilda looked on with dropped jaws. Not that they were angry, just… surprised. When they had gone to the dining hall, even Raphael dropped his meat in favor of staring at the small bite mark on Claude’s neck. Seteth refused to talk to them completely, saying that they had ruined their mission to reform the world. But Byleth believed that Claude was right; that in time, everything would be fine.

The woman Checked her blade, making sure it was sharp. She heard a voice calling her name and turned around. Leonie. “Hey! Hey, Professor. I want to have a word with you.” Byleth raised a brow.

“Before battle?” She asked.

Leonie nodded her head, putting her hands on her hips. “Yes. You talk about doing what you believe in. You talk about being a role model for others and making sure you can be the very best you can be. So why do I see a bond on Claude?!” She asked. Byleth sighed. So it was about that, like always.

“Because I love him. Because he loves me. And-”

“And _what?_ Professor, nobody sees you as the ‘Ashen Demon’ anymore. You’ve ruined the name Captain Jeralt made for you.” Byleth decided to ignore that comment purely because Leonie was a former student. “Nobody sees Claude as a trustworthy leader. They see him as weak because he is an Alpha that _willingly_ handed himself over to an Omega. Seriously, what Alpha lets an Omega mark them?”

“Claude.” She answered back.

Leonie crossed her arms and snorted. “You know, I never liked how short of an answer you give to people. You’re only talkative with a few friends, but to us, you don’t have much to say. It comes off as pretentious.”

“Does it now?” She asked. She _was_ talkative, more so than when she first came there. What helped was being an Omega and merging with Sothis. It made it much easier to show emotion and speak. But in all honesty, she didn’t want to speak with the woman right now.

“ _Yes,_ ” Leonie sneered, “It does. You better fix your attitude, Professor. Things are going to get tougher and tougher the more we battle. And nobody is going to want to fight for you. The only reason _I’m_ here is to avenge Captain Jeralt. And it looks like he needs it, because he would be rolling in his grave looking at how much you messed up.” Byleth clenched her jaw, holding in a breath. She wanted to argue. But she knew there was no point.

She saw someone come up in the distance behind the ginger, and soon saw it was Claude. Leonie looked back and scoffed. “Don’t let your emotions get us killed, Professor.” She walked off, leaving Byleth to contemplate.

Claude walked up, kissing her forehead. If people knew they were bonded, there was no point in hiding their relationship now. “What’s wrong, By? You feel… off. Is it because you know we’re fighting Linhardt today? I heard he was going to be stationed there next battle.” Byleth froze. That’s right, they were supposed to be fighting Linhardt. Claude grimaced. “It just got worse. My bad.” He looked off to Leonie walking over to her carriage, sharpening her tools and petting her horse. He knew how she and a few people were upset about their relationship.

“Ah,” he sighed, “I see. Yeah, I’ve gotten a bit of backlash too. The pompous prick Lorenz has been lecturing me just as much as Seteth. I’ve heard a few soldiers talking, too.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “They’ll realize sooner or later. That Omegas are more than their status. That we,” he held her hand, “Can bond and still be functional. It won’t happen overnight, but I know it’ll come.”

Byleth stared up at him. She had no idea how he could be so hopeful. She smiled, nodding her head. There were people like Linhardt and Caspar, who were seeing each other in secret. They weren’t married, but they were obviously in love enough to the point where they’d bend the rules for each other. Or Sylvain and Felix. She _knew_ they got looks, because not many people could fathom an Alpha wanting to be with a Beta. But to them, it didn’t matter.

Even people like Flayn. Albeit her status is hidden by Seteth, many people believed that Omegas were never born into high positions. If they were, they were knocked down from it very quickly. But Flayn remained a noble, melting the hearts around her. If Byleth knew about those ‘odd’ cases, she knew there were bound to be more… they were just not reported. She knew that one day, they’d come out as well. She and Claude would be an inspiration for them. And thinking of that made Byleth want to continue.

“You’re right,” she grinned, “it will come.” She held his hand, leading him to the carriage. “Come on. Speaking of Lindhardt, I have something I want to ask of you. Please.” Claude raised his eyebrows, nodding and following her. She had a plan of her own, and she wanted to introduce it to him.

* * *

“Are… are you sure this will work? They’re Empire goons. They’re not like Felix or Sylvain, or even Ashe. They were a different case; they had no reason to stay where they were. Plus, they were apart of failing armies. All the more reason to weigh the options.” Claude furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about Byleth’s proposition. Save Linhardt and Caspar? He didn’t know if they were savable. They worked directly under Edelgard. He also remembered them being very stubborn in their own ways.

Byleth shook her head. “No, I believe it will be okay. Well, maybe not Caspar, but I know Linhardt would consider.” She thought back to all the times she and him had tea. How they talked of their struggles and enjoyments of being an Omega. How they laughed at each other’s stories, and how Linhardt introduced her to so many different texts. Not to mention, he would probably love seeing Flayn again.

The brunette felt her concrete emotions. He only felt her be this sure only a few times before, so it had to mean something good. So, he sighed, crossing his arms. “I… okay. We can try and recruit. But you do know, if they don’t agree…” He trailed off.

“Then we do like we did the Kingdom Army. We handicap them until they can no longer fight. We won’t kill them unless it is absolutely necessary.” Her words were like cast iron: sturdy and immovable. The man sighed running his fingers through his hair. That plan through a giant wrench through his own.

But he nodded, deciding to trust the girl. “Alright By, I hope that’s the right choice.” He frowned. She kissed his on the lips, making his heart melt just a little bit.

“Thank you,” she smiled, “I’ll make sure you won’t regret it.” The man chuckled, looking out the curtains of the carriage. He hoped she was right.

* * *

When they got to the battlefield, Claude reunited with Nader to use his army. They were confused at first, but quickly realized what they were doing, and shouted in unison. The brunette told them his plans, and soon they all separated. They were doing a pincer attack.

Byleth looked on to where Claude would be, worried that she couldn’t see him. He was too far away for her to feel him as well. She hoped that he would be okay, even though she knew full well how strong he was. The memories of the bond fading came back, and she shook them off. It was only because Bernadetta was an extremely skilled bow user. That was it. He was usually very capable, and he would be this time too. There were barely any more bow users, and most were on their side.

She gripped her sword as they began the battle, running towards each other. Raphael punched through people easily, almost building a path himself. Ashe used his move he liked to call ‘Deadeye,’ and took mages from ridiculously far away. Lysithea was a beast with magic and Marianne healed all of them to near perfect health whenever they took a high-damage hit. Byleth didn’t realize how strong Felix and Sylvain were until she saw them fight. Sylvain was extremely skilled on his horse, skewing soldiers with his lance like it was nothing. Felix literally _ripped_ through soldiers. It was like he was just as strong as Dimitri was, or maybe even stronger. She was glad she recruited them before, but now, she was especially glad.

Byleth used her relic sword, hitting people both near and far, until she saw a familiar set of armor. She could see Caspar not too far behind him, but the man on the horse blocked them. The Death Knight chuckled, sending a familiar shiver down the woman’s spine.

“ _Omega._ I have been searching for you. Ever since our battle long ago, I could not find another person who gave me such a joyous fight.” The Death Knight swung his scythe, and Byleth could almost feel the sinister smile in his voice. “You make me desire you. I have not longed for something for years. I loathe it.” He growled, a strong scent coming off of him that made her knees buckle. “I want to take your life, both as an Alpha and as a means to kill. We shall find out which will be.” Byleth widened her eyes as he attacked, getting into a stance to ready herself for combat.

Meanwhile, Claude flew on his Wyvern, sending bows straight through soldiers. The Almyran soldiers were just as strong as he remembered. They helped him forge a path through, barely taking damage as they sent lances and swords through the enemy. Soon, they saw one demonic beast and… “Linhardt.” He mumbled. He remembered what Byleth asked him. He breathed, patting his wyvern to move again. It was okay; he would use his silver tongue to convince the man to join them.

Linhardt saw something in the air in the distance and saw that it was Claude. The man cringed, not wanting to fight him. He knew how much Byleth loved him, and he loved Byleth. He didn’t want to fight him. This is why he hated war… he had no choice in the matter. “Claude…” he creased his eyebrows in regret, opening his spell book.

Claude was about to wave the green-haired man down before he saw something coming. It was a wind spell. He quickly got his Wyvern to dodge it, gritting his teeth. “Hey hey hey _hey!_ Come on, I just got here!” He shouted out. The other man sighed. Claude never took things seriously, even as it was an adult. It was a shame that someone so lighthearted had a bounty on his head.

He sent out another spell again, still missing. Claude pointed his arrow, shooting it and purposefully grazing the mage’s leg. Linhardt shouted out but stayed standing, still holding his book. He sent out a stronger wind spell, almost knocking Claude off of his partner. “Shit,” he cursed, patting the wyvern’s neck to calm it down. “Linhardt! I just want to talk!” He yelled.

Linhardt looked up in confusion. Talk? At a time like this? No. Claude was known to be a charismatic schemer. All he would try is to get him to lower his weapons, and next he would be dead on the ground. He steeled himself and sent out a Nosferatu, trying to heal himself, and missed _again_. He clenched his teeth in frustration.

“Don’t wanna talk? Alright, I’ll make it so you have no choice, then!” Claude flew up, winding his bow back again. Linhardt ran as best he could, trying to get cover from the seemingly fatal attack. Claude released the arrow, shooting it through the book and destroying it. Linhardt gasped, cursing to himself. He looked over to where Caspar was stationed. He knew he wasn’t going to make it. He didn’t have that many attacks to begin with, but now with none, he had nothing he could fight with. He was just dangling meat at this point.

He shut his eyes closed, biting his lip. “Just… just make it quick…” he muttered, his voice shaking. He wouldn’t be able to see Caspar again. He wouldn’t be able to read anymore. He wouldn’t be able to explore different places for their secrets anymore. He _hated_ war. At least he would be able to take the longest nap. At least he could be at peace-

“Giving up that quickly?” Linhardt jumped, his eyes widening once he saw that Claude was right next to him, off of his Wyvern. “I told our allies to ignore you. Be grateful I’m doing this; you gave me hell.” He laughed, crossing his arms. Linhardt was still extremely confused. “I guess I should cut to the chase. We are in a battlefield, after all. You should join us.” Linhardt’s eyebrows furrowed. “Let me be more specific. Byleth wants you back at the monastery.”

“She… she what?”

“All that napping really messed with you, huh?” he snickered. “She said you belong at the monastery with us, where you’re safe. Not here, where you’re seen as expendable.” He tilted his head to the side where Byleth and the others were on. “By and the others are trying to get Caspar over here, too. She wants to keep you two together for a reason. By your facial expression, I’m guessing the reason is directly because of him.” He smirked. Linhardt bit his bit, back up a bit.

“How…” he faltered. “How do I know you are not trying to trick me? Hm?” Claude snorted, giving him a look.

“I would have killed you by now. No, I would have killed you ten minutes ago, when I first saw you. Arrow straight through the head. But Byleth said that you weren’t an enemy, and so, you’re not an enemy.” He grinned. Linhardt couldn’t believe it. Byleth really wanted him? After all this time, and even though he was on the opposition, she still wanted him? And she was even trying to bring his mate, too?

Linhardt’s frown grew to a smile, outstretching his hand. “You have convinced me, Claude von Riegan. I will join you. Do you mind if you take me to that side? Technically, this side is clear now. I want to help and thank her properly.”

Claude hopped on his Wyvern and motioned for him to follow. He looked at the Almyran soldiers who just finished beating the beast, only to look onto him with confusion. “Hey, what can I say? I’m a charmer,” he winked to them. “Make sure no more reinforcements get through! I’m going back over to help clear the other side.

The other soldiers let out a war cry, and Claude and Linhardt rode over to the other half of Fort Merceus.

Byleth panted, still holding up her sword. Her legs were shaking even though Marianne had healed her multiple times, and much of her armor was shredded. Many of her friends, even Leonie, tried to knock back the Death Knight to no avail. The knight growled, rushing forward again with his scythe. He knocked the woman back, sending her flying into a wall. She groaned, legs wobbling as she tried to get up.

The Death Knight rode his horse over, pointing at the Omega with his weapon. “I told you that the next time we met, it would be on a battlefield. And I told you, that day you would die. However,” he paused, staring at the girl still trying to get up. “You cause me to feel things other than death. Desire. Yearning. _Hatred._ ” He grabbed her by the arm, viewing the mark on her neck. “You have been claimed. No matter. A bond does not make any difference to me.” She lifted her head up with wide eyes. Was he implying…?!

“ _Byleth!_ ” Their heads turned, seeing Claude speeding on his wyvern in the distance. Linhardt was behind him, holding onto the reins for dear life while Claude quickly pulled his arrow back and released. The Death Knight dropped Byleth and dodged the arrow, rushing towards him with his scythe.

“I have no need of you,” the giant man said, “die.” He swung his weapon in the air, narrowly missing the brunette. Claude sent another arrow through the knight’s arm, making him bellow in pain. Before he could register what happened, another arrow whizzed by his face. “This is gone on long enough. I will take my leave.” He grunted, taking one last look at the Omega before he rushed past Claude. Linhardt jumped off while Claude was paused, running over to Byleth and healing her.

“Oh no you fucking don’t!” He yelled, his eyes filled with rage. He raced with the knight, tilting down so not as much wind got into his eyes. He knew he was pushing his wyvern’s limits, but he heard what the Death Knight said to Byleth. He _heard._ And he couldn’t imagine what would happen if she were taken away for his selfish… he shook his head. This was going to end, now.

Linhardt helped Byleth up, putting her arm around his shoulders. The others ran up, worried for her safety. “Don’t worry about me! Come on, we need to catch up with the Death Knight!” She yelled. Everyone complied, running forward. Linhardt helped Byleth move, running at her fastest pace. He saw a familiar face in the distance and sighed in relief.

“Oh, Caspar, thank the goddess. Come on! We have to hurry.” He nodded to the direction they were going.

“Where were you?! The other side cleared, and I thought you fucking _died_ until I saw you with Claude, and I didn’t- is that the professor?!” The man yelped.

Linhardt shook his head. “Caspar! No time! _Help_ me.” He said, giving off distressed pheromones. Caspar quickly nodded, getting on the other side of the woman and nearly picking her up so they could run at a faster pace. Soon they were outside of the Fort Merceus border, cornering the Death Knight.

“I see we have traitors in the mix…” The knight stared at Linhardt and Caspar, and Caspar jumped. He was about to deny, but Linhardt pinched him harshly so that he would shut up.

“Whatever.” Claude snorted, pulling back his arrow. “I’m ending this now.”

The Death Knight shook his head, pointing his finger. “We will finish this later. Right now, you have other things to worry about.” His finger silently trailed up, and everyone’s eyes followed. Light beams… javelins, maybe? Javelins of light fell from the sky, causing a huge explosion. Everyone covered their faces as the flashes of light were too bright, then jumped when the earth shook. It happened over and over again. When they looked again, most people’s jaws dropped.

“Fort Merceus… it’s… it’s gone.” On of the guards gasped.

Claude looked around for the Death Knight, then cursed when he realized the man escaped. He turned to see Linhardt and a very, _very_ confused Caspar. “…Looks like we’ve got a lot of explaining to do.” He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whheeeewww boy. I expected the chapter to be a little less than what it is, but im not mad! 
> 
> Yall i really do love the death knight i just- u g h wish he could step on me  
> Also I'm better! Still have a bit of a stuffy nose, but better! thanks for the sweet messages!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to turn around

Byleth sat in the sauna, sighing and relaxing in the immense heat. Her battle wounds from the previous battle were mostly healed. She thought about what the Death Knight said and shuddered. The rest of the group were either fighting reinforcements or trying to heal. She was alone fighting the Death Knight. If Claude hadn’t come, she would have died. She thought about his words again. No, she wouldn’t have. It would have been worse than death. She shut her eyes, trying to distract herself from that.

Instead, she thought about how they were able to recruit Linhardt and Caspar. It took a lot of explaining from both sides, but they finally came to an understanding.

_“Can someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on here?!” Caspar yelled. Everyone looked at him, realizing he was there. Some grabbed their weapons, and some were hesitant, because they’ve seen this same scenario with Sylvain and Felix. Caspar looked at Linhardt, who had a pitiful expression on his face. “Linhardt… did… did you decide to betray everyone?”_

_Linhardt shook his head. “No Caspar, we. We are betraying the Empire.”_

_Caspar gave a look of disbelief. “No… no! No, I didn’t agree with this,” He let go of Byleth, who dropped further to the ground. He looked like he was about to pick her back up but decided against it. “I was just going with the flow because I trusted you, Linhardt! I didn’t know you were thinking about this… this…!”_

_Everyone looked on awkwardly, catching the scents of the two. Both smelled extremely distressed. “Caspar, listen to me-”_

_“No!” He shook his head, gritting his teeth. “I pledged my life to the Empire because I am trying to keep my family safe from Edelgard! And you are too, aren’t you?!” Linhardt bit his lip. “No doubt the big guy is running over to Edelgard right now, reporting me again, saying ‘oh, Caspar punched our allies again, but this time, he sided with the opposition!’ Do you know they’ll be after our heads?!” He his anger turned to… desperation._

_“Caspar, I know that. But they’re after everyone’s heads. Everyone who isn’t sided with them.” Caspar sighed, rubbing his face._

_“Who would even think of joining the other side after the war started?!” He exclaimed._

_“I would.” Sylvain raised his hand. Caspar hadn’t even noticed, but Sylvain, Felix and Ashe were there. He didn’t know them well, even when they were younger, but he did know that they weren’t originally Golden Deer. “Me and Felix decided to hop on over after we realized it’d be better here. C’mon Felix, raise your hand.” He tapped Felix’s side, making the man scoff. But he did raise his hand._

_“I-I would too! I was fighting for the Western Church, but I realized that Lonato would want me to not simply follow him blindly; he would want me to do what’s right.” Ashe smiled._

_Lorenz flipped his hair, scoffing. “You know, I was thinking about joining the Empire. But I see that my efforts are… better used here. I would probably be dead by now had I not stayed.”_

_“Oho!” Claude laughed. “So you’re admitting you love us, including me?”_

_“I am not saying that!” Lorenz frowned. “I stayed to keep you in check, Claude.” He sneered. Claude simply smirked, turning towards Caspar._

_“See? There are quite a few people here who’ve changed their minds about where they wanna stay. And I’m sure you’d like to stay with Linhardt for… more subtle reasons.” He lifted his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and Caspar blushed. “Hey, no worries. You’re not the only ones. Sylvain and Felix stayed so they could fuck like bunnies in peace-”_

_“Hey!” Felix growled._

_Claude snickered, dodging the rock that the other threw. “My bad, Sylvain and Felix simply want to see the future together. And so do me and Byleth.” He tapped the mark on his neck, and Caspar’s mouth gaped. How had he not noticed? “Why don’t you join us? A future where you can’t be judged. A future where you guys can be at peace? I want to tear down these walls that we’ve placed around each other. Commoner and Noble, Alpha, Beta and Omega… none of that would matter. It would still be a part of us, but it wouldn’t define us. What do you say?”_

_Caspar stared at Claude, then to Sylvian and Felix, then to Ashe, then to the rest of the group, then to Byleth, and finally to Linhardt. He bit his lip, taking in a breath. He walked up and shook the man’s hand, a determined expression on his face. “Yeah… yeah! I wanna be a part of that! Screw Edelgard! I was forced into working with her anyway. Everybody was, except Hubert, and I don’t even like him.” He looked back at Linhardt. “If Linhardt says he wants to stay, then we’ll stay. Count us in!”_

_Linhardt laughed. Whenever Caspar’s voice was loud like that, he meant business. Just what he loved about the Alpha. It was very different from his preferred quiet spaces, but it was a welcomed difference._

Byleth remembered hugs and high-fives, and then she had blacked out at that point. She figured that’s when everyone had taken cue to go back to the monastery, but she was fine with that. She was glad that that exchange happened in the first place, because now, she got to see the two around the monastery.

She hummed in delight as the heat swelled around her, making her muscles feel like they were melting into the wood. Soon she walked out, feeling more refreshed than ever. The bruises still hurt, but only a little.

She didn’t get far from the sauna before Caspar ran up to her, a giant grin plastered on her face. “Professor!” He yelled. “Professor, Professor! Hey! I’ve been looking all over for you!” He waved. “Where were you?”

“In the sauna.” She smiled.

“Well, now that you’re free, take a look at _this_ bad boy!” Caspar turned around, pointing to his neck. Byleth widened her eyes, her jaw dropping to the floor right there. It was a bond mark. A somewhat fresh one, too. It had begun to scab over, but you could see the lines where the teeth went in, as well as the slight bruising.

“Y-you bonded?!” She gasped. Caspar turned around, nodding triumphantly.

Linhardt appeared from around the corner, yawning. “Caspar, I told you to wait for me! I wanted to see the professor’s reaction…” he whined. Byleth eyes immediately moved to the green-haired man’s neck, and there was a mark too. It was much more bruised and a little more rugged, but it was there. “Hello Professor. Sorry to bother you, you just got done treating yourself, didn’t you?

Byleth was still trying to wrap her head around things. They bonded? “You… you bonded?” She asked once more.

“Yyyeap!” Caspar grinned. He let out a dorky laugh, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist. “We thought about what Claude said!” Did she say for them to bond? She certainly didn’t say that.

Linhardt rolled his eyes. “We found… inspiration.” His face flushed. “We’ve been trying so hard to hide our relationship from people. To be two guys indulging in one another during a war where that shouldn’t even matter… how would people see that? And we’re unwed. There are so many things… so, so many things that go into bonding… and we…” Caspar pinched him lightly, making him stop.

“And yeah, we were worried. But to see you guys say ‘screw the norms!’ And bond anyway? That’s a major move! And… a move we wanted to make.” He blushed, hugging the other again. Linhardt returned it, then moved toward Byleth.

He took her hand in his, looking at her. “It was our choice. We want to do like Claude is saying, and change people’s views. We want to be the ones who set that standard as well, and if anyone disagrees…”

“Then fuck them! I’ll beat their asses!” Linhardt shot him a look, making him jump. “I… I mean, I’ll… I’ll talk to them normally! Like civil human beings!” Linhardt smiled at him, then turned back to Byleth.

“You know, nobody knew I was an Omega until now. I’m not sure how people will react.” He widened his eyes when he was pulled into a tight hug, feeling the other Omega bury her face into his neck.

She sighed, pulling back. “Right now, there are a lot of people who will disagree with you. There are people in Garreg Mach who will disagree with you. But…” She smiled, “There are a lot of people who may not agree, but are open-minded. I remember Raphael telling me he would still share his rations with me. Or Hilda talking about how I can ‘work it’ regardless if I’m bonded or not. Or even Lysithea, who didn’t agree at first, but told me that I was mature for going the path I believe in.”

She looked at Caspar and Linhardt, giggling a bit. “How about you two talk to Sylvain and Felix? I’m sure they’d love to talk to you two. And maybe you’ll influence them as well.” The two men looked at each other, trying to calm their giddy smiles.

“Well, what are we waiting for Linhardt?! Come on, come on! Now we gotta find those two!” The taller male grabbed Linhardt’s hand and dragged him quickly, making the other skip steps. The Omega looked back at her, waving for the time being. She waved back, watching them leave.

* * *

Byleth trailed the lines, dips and scars in Claude’s hands. She loved looking at them. They were so much bigger than hers and she could tell which scars came from where. Scars around his fingers from pulling a bow. Calluses on the inside of his hands from wielding a sword. Many things that showed him fighting or getting hit. She tried her best to remember all of them.

They were lying naked under the sheets in his room, enjoying each other’s company after a round of sex. “You know,” Byleth smiled at him, “Caspar and Linhardt are bonded.” She wished that she could have some way to record the way his eyes when from sleepy half-lids to giant bulges in a quarter of a second. It was hilarious.

“They’re _what?!”_ He exclaimed.

“What, are you upset?”

“No, hell no! Just, what the fuck? Linhardt’s an Omega?” He asked.

“You didn’t know?”

Claude thought back to when they would scent mark when they were younger. It was fucking obvious. They were doing the exact same thing that he and Byleth did, except Linhardt was under the guise of an abnormal Beta. Why the hell did he just buy that, no questions asked? “Well, it makes sense looking back now,” He rubbed his face. “Goddess, I feel so dumb…” he shook his head. “When did they bond?”

“It looked recent. They didn’t come to me with bloody necks, but it did look relatively fresh. I’d say they bonded last night.” She smiled.

“…Why?” He asked. She explained to him exactly what Linhardt said to her. She understood his confusion because of the type of world they lived in at the moment, but the more she explained, the more Claude became happy.

“And, well, now they’re going to Sylvain and Felix to talk. Well, they went. It’s been a while now, so they’ve probably already talked-”

“So it’s working.” Claude smiled. It was one of those genuine, heartfelt, ear-to-ear smiles that Byleth loved.

“What?”

“Remember? What I said about us bonding. There’s bound to be more people wanting this type of life. Tired of the things the follow from the giant dusty book in the library. They want to love and be loved, without any conditions. And because they see us,” he grinned, “They know it’s possible.”

Byleth smiled, slowly nodding her head. That’s right. If more people saw, more people would become curious to idea of just… _accepting_. Accepting people for who they are, not by their status. “…We don’t have much father to go, do we? We really do have this is our hands.” She looked up at him.

He lifted his head off the pillow, kissing her and chuckling through it. “I think you’re right. We’ve taken back a lot already. Soon, we’ll get to Edelgard, have her accept defeat, and sign the peace treaty. I have a few more plans after that… to truly unify this world. And then, then we’ve hit it. Fódlan’s new era.”

Byleth nodded, kissing him back. “Very true. I think we just need to fight Edelgard of course, and Hubert and the Death Knight.” She saw Claude frown at the mention of that name and sighed. She knew the other, after the battle, hated the man. “It’s fine… _I’m_ fine, Claude.”

“He used his pheromones to get an upper hand in the fight. He… what he _said_ about you By… I…” He grit his teeth. In his life, he’s had people who were enemies. He’s had people he’s disliked. Never in his life has he hated someone _this_ much. He _hated_ the man.

“Well, I could have trained more. I-”

“ _Byleth._ You’re strong as hell. Probably stronger than me. No, I know you’re stronger than me. I know I’d lose a fight against you. But the Death Knight, I could smell his odor. It was like his glands were right there or something. It was strong. He used it so he could get an upper hand against you. I heard him talking, too.” He squeezed her wrist, putting a kiss on her knuckles.

“It’s fucking disgusting that he’d even _think_ to touch you like I do. Nobody touches you like I do. Nobody.” He growled, kissing her hand again. She could tell his Alpha was coming out of him. The way his tone changed, and his scent starting to overpower the room too, she learned those signs a long time ago.

“Claude, I’m _fine_. I promise.” Claude shook his head.

“No,” he held up her arm, looking at the bruise he left. It had healed some, but it was still there. “No, you’re not. You have bruises on your arm, here,” he pressed on her side, making her wince, “and on you face too.” He said, putting a lighter touch to her cheekbone. “He marked you. They’re marks other than mine. Do you know how much I hate that?”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “I can smell it.”

Claude breathed, apologizing. “Sorry, sorry. But, let me scent mark you again. I need to fill you up with me. I need to mark your skin.” He growled, moving on top of her and straddling her hips. “I need to remove every single fucking bit of him until you’re mine again.” He exhaled, rubbing his face against the crook his neck. He kissed the spot on her cheekbone, moving back to her lips and then her jaw.

She had to admit, she kind of liked when his Alpha side took over more of him and he became a bit possessive of her. It would have been nice if it were under different circumstances, but she at least knew he cared enough to let that side come out in front of her. “Wait, Claude, don’t you have a briefing? Because, you know we have to- ah! We have to fight them-mhhh…” She breathed, arching her back as he sucked her neck.

“Don’t say their names. Right now, it needs to be only my name that rolls off your tongue. Briefing can wait.” She moaned out, her hips being lifted up by the brunette. Forget what the Death Knight did, if Claude kept it up, she wouldn’t be walking tomorrow at all.

* * *

Byleth sat in the library, working on the plans for the next battle. Since she had information about where they were going to fight, she was taking the opportunity to set up the battalions and positions. She heard footstep behind her and turned around to see Seteth. His expression was one that was… unreadable.

“Hello Professor, how do you do?” He asked.

“Fine.” She simply replied, going back to writing. Seteth walked over to the table and sat down. Byleth paused and looked up but resumed writing soon enough.

Seteth clasped his hands together, seeming like he was struggling to speak. “Professor. I know you are not very fond of me. Not at all. And I’ve… I’ve realized something.” Byleth stopped writing, looking up at the older man.

“I have put a lot of thought into this, so please, hear me out.” The man took in a breath, clearing his throat. “You… are an Omega. However, I cannot deny, you are an exceptional Omega. You are able to hold your own in battle. You are able to strike people’s hearts that even I…” he sighed, “that even I cannot reach. I cannot deny your abilities. Flayn has told me that.

“And given the recent… circumstances, I was surprised to see that our new allies have bonded as well. It is circling. And I have to ask. Professor, are you and Claude… are you two _truly_ seeking a better future? Where these… so called… old rules will be no more?” He asked.

Byleth nodded.

“Then please Professor, I have a request of you. Make this… ‘new world’ a world where Flayn can live outside of hiding. Where she can walk without the worry of an Alpha wanting to take advantage.” Byleth widened her eyes at the request. Seteth was actually asking her of something?

“Well then,” she smiled, “You can help too. Both of you need to come out.”

“What?!”

“You didn’t think I noticed? Seteth, when you get angry, or even really happy, I can smell you. That day we found Flayn, you smelled like the ocean. When you found out about me and Claude, you smelled like the ocean, but during a storm. It was faint, but it was there. And of course, you know I know that Flayn is an Omega, I’m sure.” Seteth, face turned at being called out. “If you really want this world to accept her, then you need to tell the truth. Let it be known that you’re an Alpha. Let it be known that Flayn is an Omega. People will see that as inspiration to do the same.”

Seteth looked down, furrowing his brows in anger. And then, and unreadable expression. He got up, pushing in the chair. “…I will think about it.” He said, walking out of the library doors. Byleth snickered, looking back. Things really would change for the better, she was sure of it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm baby we're almost done! I have plans for maybe three more chapters(?) 
> 
> If it's more than that, then I know for a fact it won't go over 25 chapters. Thanks so much for sticking with me on this ride! I actually have another Claude/Byleth fic in the works. It takes place in a more modern setting ;)  
> I *also* have a Sylvain/Felix fic coming out, because goddammit i love those two  
> It's going to be parallel of the Claude/Byleth fic. The same timeline and everything, but the things that go on through their eyes. So you'll see hints of each relationship in both fics. I'm not good at explaining, and when i reread, i realize that none of the shit I wrote made sense LMAO
> 
> But I promise you, it's good! I'm really, really proud of where both of them are going. I'm not sure when I'll start posting though, because I want to get to a certain point in both before I begin to show it off lol.
> 
> See you guys on Friday!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big fight happens, big news comes as well :)

A few more weeks passed and the Alliance found themselves headed to Enbarr. Claude personally couldn’t believe they made it this far. He didn’t think that they would recruit some of their previous friends. He didn’t think that in a year, they would be getting closer and closer to fighting Edelgard. Five had already passed; he figured there would be more. But ever since his former teacher came back, all of his future predictions had been tossed out the window. That’s what he loved about Byleth. He could always be surprised with her. He looked as she sat beside him, watching the soldier direct the horses.

She was beautiful. Beautiful, smart, and all of her actions were arbitrary, at least to him. Even though he was one of the closest people to her, he still couldn’t quite pick her brain. She was the most difficult puzzle piece he’d ever handled, and he loved it. He thought to himself as he squeezed her hand, making her look to him and smile.

He wanted to marry her.

After the war was over, he wanted to marry her. They already had a bond, but he wanted to take an extra step. He wanted to share his life with her not just physically, but in their lifestyle, too. Their belongings, their benefits… everything. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead with the warmest smile. “What’s that face for?” She giggled. “We’re about to go to battle, but I can feel that you’re excited. Like a happy excited.”

Ah, that’s one reason the bond wasn’t as convenient as it could be sometimes. It told on him a lot. He chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ll tell you later. Just thinking.” He turned to the front, seeing the familiar cities and lakes of Enbarr. They were here.

Everyone got out of their carriages and Claude had them move to the formations that Byleth had written down. Half of them were to the south, while another half was to clear out the east, and then they would meet in the middle. He knew Hubert was the last resort; protecting the gates as they tried to push through. There were giant birds and demonic beasts to fight, and the Death Knight. Claude could see the man in the distance, scythe in hand.

Byleth saw the brunette’s expression and felt his anger. She squeezed his hand, giving him a determined face. Claude raised his hand to give the order to begin, and everybody rushed forward, gripping their weapons. The formations that Byleth gave were always so calculated, just like when she taught as a professor. Nobody was able to get past them.

Caspar’s battle cry could be heard as he fought the enemy soldiers, almost as if he were happy. Liberated. Byleth smiled and continued to fight, more motivation coming to her. Seeing people like Ashe, Sylvain, Felix, Caspar and Linhardt fight for their future… it gave her all the more reason to try her best so that she could ensure it happened.

It was slow, but they continued to push through. Soon everyone was together, breathing heavy but still fine. They pushed forward and Byleth saw the same black armor, shining like Claude’s arrows hadn’t pierced it.

“Hello Omega, we meet once more. I will not fail to capture you agai-” He didn’t finish his sentence as he saw the links for the Sword of the Creator come right at him. He dodged it, barely getting scratched. He growled. “I see that you are not here to chat. Neither am I.” Byleth felt a familiar aroma hit her nose, but this time she was ready. Claude was close by, and the bond kept her from feeling the pressure of the other Alpha’s pheromones.

The woman dodged the swipe of his scythe, landing a hit against his armor. The Death Knight roared, slashing again at her. He quickly ducked, noticing an arrow flying by. “You forget about me, you bastard?” Claude asked, already preparing another arrow. The Alpha in black growled again, pulling out his dark mage’s book.

“You will die also. It may be easier to reach the Omega shall I kill you.” He said. He cast out a blast of dark magic, landing a harsh hit on Claude. The Alliance leader grunted but stayed up, flying around to send another arrow. The Death knight was about to cast another spell when he saw the links wrap around his arm and pull him. He tried his best to stay on his horse, but she was able to pull him down, tearing some of the armor with the motion.

He quickly unlatched the glove, picking up his scythe again and running toward the Omega. Another arrow flew by and scratched his arm, making him reel back in pain. “You better stop forgetting about me big boy.” Claude mocked, twirling his arrow. The Death Knight let out a war cry, deciding to go after the brunette once again. He grabbed his spell book off of the ground, casting out spell after spell. Some hit. Some didn’t. But it wasn’t enough to get Claude out of the sky.

He was about to let out another one before he felt a sharp pain in his back and abdomen. He looked down, seeing the boney structure protruding from his stomach. Byleth smirked. She learned a long time ago that sometimes, a backstab was what could kill the strongest of people. She took the sword out, letting the taller Alpha fall to the ground.

He laughed. “So, Omega… you have finished the game. No matter. To live… To die… knowing one without the other would be-” Another arrow pierced his helmet, blood leaking through the black metal. Byleth looked at Claude, who acted like he didn’t do anything.

“He wouldn’t shut up,” He simply said.

The Alliance continued to push through, defeating the demonic beasts as well as the different mages and soldiers that poured through. Soon they reached Hubert, who smiled devilishly. “Ah, Professor. What a surprise seeing you here.” He said sarcastically, pulling out his book. “It’s a shame. You could have joined the Empire. We could have used your strength. You could have been under me, as my little Omega. Or Edelgard’s. You know she lusted for you. You could have made her happy, winning the war and bonding with her. But instead, you chose this,” he spat, looking at Claude.

“Yeah, she did. Go cry about it in your grave.” Claude pulled back and arrow while Byleth and a few others rushed forward. Hubert sent out a few spells, knocking people like Leonie and Raphael back. It didn’t take long before Hubert took a devastating hit from Felix, stumbling back in shock.

“I… suppose this is it,” he coughed, “Edelgard, it is up to you now. May glory come to the Empire…” His voice faded away, and everyone could tell he was gone. The remaining Imperial Soldiers retreated, most likely to tell Edelgard the news.

Claude looked up at the castle, sighing. “Edelgard’s probably in there looking down at us right now.” He said. “We need to hurry so that we can attack and break through the castle’s front gates! This is what everybody has been waiting for. This moment right here!” Claude went on about how proud he was that everybody was working together, despite their differences. That everyone was willing to work toward a goal bigger than themselves.

Byleth looked up at him, smiling as he gave his speech. She was even happier as the others hyped themselves up, getting ready for battle. Soon, they were entering the castle, And what they saw in the main room surprised them. Demonic beasts. _Giant_ demonic beasts. Tons of mages and soldiers. Mortal savants. And Petra was father back, waiting to defend.

They pushed through yet again, letting out battle cries as they fought with Edelgard’s soldiers while the Emperor looked on. The giant beast was the hardest physical battle to get through. It let out devastating attacks, taking up most of Marianne and Linhardt’s spells. They eventually defeated it, but the next hardest was Petra. She wasn’t as strong as the beast, but it was hard, especially on Linhardt and Caspar, to fight the woman.

“Please!” Byleth yelled, dodging one of her attacks. “Please, just give us the key and go! We won’t come after you if you just let us pass!” Petra’s face remained cold, still attacking.

“I will not be giving to key to you. Brigid is my homeland… I am needing to protect it. And to protect Brigid, I am having to protect Edelgard. If you are wanting to get through, then I am to lose my last breath.” She said, swinging her sword at the Omega.

Caspar yelled out. “ _Please_ Petra! Listen to the Professor! You’ll be able to defend Brigid once Edelgard is defeated!” Petra looked at him, and for a moment, she looked like she was thinking. But her mind was set again.

“Edelgard will not be falling. I am not allowing to talk to betrayers.” She said, a bit of shakiness to her voice. She attacked again, defending herself as best she could until Hilda landed a final blow with her axe. Petra cried out, falling to the ground. She picked up the key, handing it to Byleth.

“I… I didn’t want you to have the last hit. You shouldn’t have that on your hands.” The woman sighed. Byleth took the key, biting her lip and continuing on. The rest of the battle got easier once they were through the gate, almost as if Edelgard put all of her strongest to the front.

Once they got up there, Claude flew up, bow in hand. “Hey Princess. Still want out? You have one last chance to say yes before we finish this, right here, right now.” Edelgard gripped her relic, frowning.

“I will win this Claude. This will be the battle where you regret ever going against the Empire.” Claude snorted, nearly laughing.

“Really?” He looked back at the others, who were fighting off the last soldiers and mages. “You’ve lost every single battle up until now. Almost all of your army is gone. All of your beasts are gone. But this battle. _This_ is surely the one you win.” He snickered, shaking his head. “Alright.” He released his arrow, making her jump back and move forward. The two fought for a bit, with Edelgard landing some crucial hits on the brunette.

Edelgard landed one more hit, one that knocked Claude off and sent him on the ground. He groaned, watching her walk up and raise her axe. “As I said Claude, I will win this battle. All you need to do is win against the queen, and the hive falls apart.” Claude only smirked, chuckling again. “Laughing at a time like this? You were always foolish. You never took anything seriously. I will end your miserable life.”

“Before you do,” he said, causing her to flinch, “You should realize that I’m not the queen of this hive.” Edelgard raised a brow before she lurched forward, yelling in pain. Byleth had sent the Sword of the Creator to the shorter woman, slashing her abdomen. It was deep… too deep for her to live.

Byleth walked up as Edelgard’s ragged breathing grew louder. “So… this really is the end.” Edelgard trembled, tears in her eyes. “I… I regret not recruiting you. Getting to know you more. I wanted to see my future with you.” Byleth watched her as she coughed, choking on her own blood. “With me in the picture, this war will continue. Even now, people across the land shed blood. In order to end this, you need to end me. Claim your victory.”

The Omega gripped her sword, walking forward. “I regret a lot. We could have been Alpha and Omega, looking across these lands hand in hand. You could have been my Omega, and I would fight for you. You would have never had to hold a sword again. I… I wanted to walk with you-” Byleth brought the sword down, closing her eyes. She exhaled and walked back to Claude, helping him up.

“Let’s… let’s regroup with the others. We should go ahead and have a short victory, yeah?” He chuckled dryly. She could tell he didn’t feel so good about that win. Byleth nodded, slinging his arm around her shoulder until they could get him a healer.

Soon they were outside, discussing their plans for when they got home. Until… and Imperial solider came up. “Wait! Don’t hurt me. I only came to deliver a message.” The soldier handed Claude the paper, then backed away.

The brunette opened it, reading the contents inside. It was from Hubert. It discussed other things, like ‘those who slither in the dark,’ and their whereabouts. It went on and on about how they were the true enemy, and how they were the ones behind the beasts and experiments. Where Solon and Kronya came from. Claude closed it, sighing heavily.

“It’s not over. We have to go back to the monastery and figure things out.”

* * *

The Alliance army decided to go fight Those Who Slither in the Dark. It was extra battling, but they would never know peace if they weren’t defeated. In the meantime, training battles were still going on and seminars were still being conducted.

Everyone sat around the large table as Byleth taught, conducting routine as normal. Claude looked over. Everybody looked fairly comfortable, even though the battle they thought was the end was only a week ago. The only person that looked uncomfortable was Seteth.

The older male fidgeted in his seat; something he never did. Soon, he raised his hand, even though it wasn’t time for questionnaire. “Professor. I have something I would like to clarify with everyone.” He said. Byleth raised her eyebrows, but stepped back, letting the man come up. “Flayn, please. Join me.” Flayn gave the same emotion as Byleth but followed anyhow.

Seteth inhaled, sweating a bit on his forehead. Byleth connected the dots. She held back a smile, knowing full well what was about to come. “Ahem. Fellow Alliance members. I know I have been seen as… quite harsh by some people. Or maybe demanding is the word. And firstly, I do wish to say that it was out of my concern for you all. I did not realize how much my behavior affected you all.” There were a few whispers around the room, even from Hanneman and Cyril, who never talked while others talked.

“So I wish to apologize, and I hope that you will see my intentions one day. Secondly,” he said, holding Flayn’s hand. “I would like to… ‘come out…’ about something. It is about me and Flayn.” Claude widened his eyes, smiling in disbelief. Was this guy really about to…?

“Now, before I say this, I want to leave a disclaimer. I have spoken with our Professor, and it has come to my mind that in order to acquire this… ‘New Dawn,’ we have to work together. Which is why, I am going to say this. Me and Flayn… I… well…”

“Get on with it!” Felix yelled from the back, already pissed from waiting.

Seteth shot him a nasty look, then calmed himself. “Me and Flayn… we are not Betas, like we said.” Gasps could be heard around the room, and Seteth clenched his jaw, trying not to backtrack. “I am an Alpha, and my d… my sister, she is an Omega.” He said the last part quickly. Shocked faces could be seen all around the room. Seteth bit his lip, not being able to stand the deafening silence. After a bit, he spoke again. “We hope that you will be able to accept-”

“Well why didn’t you tell us?! Oh my goddess, no wonder we never saw Flayn!” Hilda exclaimed.

“Wow, Seteth, all you had to do was say you were an Alpha! We could have bonded over some drinks!” Sylvain laughed, leaning back in his chair.

A chorus of happy chatter filled the room, and Seteth mouth hung open in awe. Did he read everyone incorrectly? “I knew it! I _knew_ it! I knew you were an Alpha! Damn Seteth, what a tease.” Claude smirked. Flayn gave Linhardt a shy smile, which Linhardt returned with enthusiasm. He was so proud of her.

Seteth regained his composure, looking like the regular Beta – no, Alpha – they all knew. Except, he tried to hide a smile, which everyone could see. “Yes. Well. It was information that we had to hide until now, of course, because we were not sure of the course of this war. But now that we have victory in our sights, I feel comfortable telling all of you.”

“That and Byleth convinced him!” Seteth frowned at Flayn, who only giggled in return. “Brother does not like to admit it, but he does know he was wrong.”

The rest of the day included happy chatter and questions bombarding the two. It was worth it though, because now that they had Rhea’s adversaries, Claude’s plan was in the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN LOL
> 
> My wifi went out for the past week, things like this and school were hell. I couldn't access anything for the longest time :'D  
> But I'm back now finally, and with the end of this series lmao (you guys have no idea how much of it was a cocktease to have the last chapters done but not be able to post it *cries*)
> 
> P.S. My heart broke when I had to fight Petra during the Edelgard fight. I hated it so, SO much because she was sweet, but I was legit forced to kill her because she had the key rrrr


	22. Chapter 22 (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda helps out Byleth a little bit ;p  
> Can u say goo goo gaa gaa

The battle with ‘Nemesis,’ an ancient enemy that had seemingly come out of _nowhere,_ was a long one. They didn’t expect Nemesis to be so unbelievably strong, nor did they expect the other ten Elites, or rather, replicas of them, to be there either. Byleth had to use her pulse many times. In the end They were all beaten up pretty badly, but they all made it out alive, with Nemesis disintegrating into ashes.

Claude remembered the way Byleth had helped him up… in that moment he really did feel like he was seeing the goddess. The way she smiled, and the way the sun glowed around her… it was a feeling he couldn’t describe into words. The brunette looked down and opened his hand, looking at the small, shiny ring in his palm, hoping that it would convey his feelings instead.

He had to admit, a small part of him found it a little silly to be asking her hand in marriage after they had already bonded. But… it was still something he wanted to do. It was something that was meaningful to him in both of the cultures he grew up with. And plus, it would show Fódlan that it wasn’t a bond in the heat of the moment; that it was real. His love and hers… it was very real. He bit his lip and closed his hand, waiting on his Omega. He had invited her to the Goddess Tower, finding it fitting that that’s where he had fallen in love with her. Although, he came quite a bit earlier than he scheduled.

Soon, Claude saw a familiar bit of mint green hair. Byleth walked up the stairs, smiling at her Alpha. “This is a pretty strange time to want to meet, don’t you think? Everyone is having lunch. You don’t want us to join them?” She asked.

“More like I don’t want them to join us. I have something I want to talk to you about.” Byleth raised her brows at the Alliance leader’s words but stayed silent to listen. “I… Byleth. I have something I want to talk to you about. You know my story of my feelings for you. While I’m ashamed of it, I wanted to use you… I really did. I wanted to use you as a tool to pave my path to the future I wanted for this land.

“But you made it hard for me. You started showing emotion, joking around, showing your smarts and even besting me at my own game at times. And before I knew it,” he chuckled, “I started opening up to you. And I realized… I wanted you to walk that path with me. Beside me, as a mate. What am I saying, you already know this stuff,” He held his head, laughing. Byleth furrowed her brows, walking closer to him.

“Claude, are you alright? I can feel you’re nervous. It’s actually making me nervous myself,” she gave a strained giggle, rubbing her arm. He quickly put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

“No! No, don’t be nervous. I’m just nervous, because, well… goddess… I’m having trouble speaking. Look.” He held up the ring, making Byleth’s eyes go wide. “I… I want to marry you. I know we’re bonded, but I feel like this puts a nice bow on it, you know? I hope you’ll accept it, I mean there’s no reason to, but I just-”

“Claude.” He looked at her, and whatever was going to come out of his mouth left him right there. She had the widest smile he had ever seen. It was fucking _beautiful_. And… the small bit in her fingers… was that a ring too? “You know, it’s funny just how much we connect.” He immediately pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead, then her eyes, then her nose and cheeks.

“I hit it on the mark huh?” He laughed.

“Like you always do.” She grinned, hugging him back and kissing him as well.

He pulled back some, his grin never leaving his face. “My love. My Omega. My wife. All of those sound so good rolling off my tongue.” He sighed. “And… one more thing…” He hesitated. “I… I’m going out of the country for a bit. I’ve done all I can for Fódlan. It looks like things really are gonna make an actual change. But places like Brigid, or my home country…” He trailed off. “They still have a bit of work to be done to them. I only have a bit of royal influence there, but it might just be enough to get things done.” He looked at her, sucking in a breath. “You know I’ll come back right? I’ll come back to be with you. So that we can make sure this is the best place it can be, together.”

She giggled, placing a hand on his chest. “Of course I know you’ll come back. You just made that great declaration. That and I can feel you being sincere.” She winked. Claude swore he was falling in love again and again.

“Right.” He pulled her into another hug, this one being full of compassion and all the longing he could give. “Let me say this before anything else. Byleth, I love you. I love you so, so much. Thank you for dealing with me… because I learned to trust others, to think beyond myself… I learned to find the best in things that don’t even ‘benefit’ me. I…” His words trailed off again, and he pulled her into another kiss. “Despite my ‘silver tongue,’ I don’t seem to have the words. But I guess I don’t need them, do I?” He smiled.

Byleth giggled and embraced him, shaking her head. She knew exactly what he was trying to say, and she felt the exact same.

* * *

“Professoooorrrr! Why the _hell_ are you wearing that?” Hilda whined, watching Byleth come from behind the curtain.

“You don’t have to call me that. Byleth is fine.”

“Professor, Byleth, doesn’t matter, I’m going to be calling you ugly if you don’t take that off!” She hissed. They were out shopping, and after the Alpha and Omega’s wedding, and after a certain bit of gossip from Claude, Hilda insisted that she help the woman search for her clothes. “That underwear is _such_ a drag. Don’t you want Claude to put a baby in you? He won’t be able to even get it up if you’re wearing that. Could he even get that thing off?”

“Hilda! Shhh!” Byleth’s face flushed, and she immediately held up her finger. Claude and Byleth had been planning on having a child for a while now. The Omega had told Manuela to stop giving her the prevention medication, and after a month of stopping, it was assumed that she would be fertile. And soon, her heat would come, which would be the best time for them to try. “Claude and I are trying to keep it a secret for now.”

Hilda rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “For _what?_ I think it’s a crime that you guys are keeping it a secret. It’s been like what, a year… no, almost two years since Claude came back and you guys married! So many people are accepting of change now. Hell, you guys made Lorenz want to date me! _Lorenz_. You know he likes Omegas, but here we are. That should say _something_ , right?”

Byleth huffed and went behind the curtain, changing again. “You know I know that. But, I don’t know, there’s still some opposition from some people.”

“There’s going to be opposition no matter where you go.”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t want to put our baby at risk. Both of us can fight just fine, but once I’m pregnant, I’d rather not be flipping and flying in the air.” Hilda sighed, shaking her head. She understood some of the sentiments, but weren’t people going to find out anyway? She didn’t hold her thought for long though, as Byleth walked out, showing off the new undergarments. It was a simple black laced bra and panties. Hilda’s jaw dropped, but quickly formed into a smile.

“Ooohhh, that’s the one right there. Claude’s gonna see that and rip it off before you know it.” Byleth crossed her arms at the choice of words, and Hilda giggled. “Oh, you already know. Come on, let’s buy it! We have to hurry before your heat starts.” She said.

Soon Byleth had her other clothes on, and they were running back to the monastery, bags in hand. She had gotten a few types of what they liked to call ‘sexy undergarments,’ so that she could change into them later on. Even Hilda had some stuff to wear for Lorenz; she enjoyed flustering the noble with un-noble-like clothes.

Byleth made it back to her and Claude’s room – Rhea’s old room – and set down the bags. She had a bit of time before her heat started, and a bit of time before Claude came back from a meeting with a local merchant. She slipped on the bra and panties and put on a thin gown over it all. It complemented her features well, and the plus side was that it stopped very high up on her legs.

She tossed the bad to the side, looking into the vanity that Rhea used to have. She turned a few times, looking at the faded fingerprint marks and hickeys on her body. She giggled, thinking about how he was in bed. She tilted her head, viewing the bond mark. While the others were faded, this one wouldn’t fade not matter what. She liked that. Although she didn’t mind Claude making more spots on her body.

She sat back on her bed, trying different poses. Lying on her back, spreading her legs, a presenting pose, or maybe something like on her side? Manuela taught her a few seductive poses she could try. Although none of them would matter, as she started to feel her heat come up. She bit her lip, breathing heavily as she felt the familiar wetness pool between her thighs.

She whined, already wishing Claude was back. Although her heats were a little better because of the bond, that was only after he knotted her. Before then? It was just as harsh as ever. Except, literally nobody but Claude would be able to please her. She wasn’t even turned on by the scent of another Alpha. Not that she wanted to be. But it did make her upset that Claude wasn’t back yet. Why wasn’t he back yet?!

She grumbled in irritation. Usually, Claude would wait for her heat with her, so that he could quickly satisfy her, and they could enjoy their time together. But no, Claude had to be held up by some stupid merchant for goddess knows why while she sat there and _writhed_ , waiting for his cock.

“Alpha… my… need my…” she mewled, shoving her face into the sheets. She quickly lifted it back up though once she heard fumbling of the doorknob. Since it was considered both her _and_ Claude’s room, Claude had a key. And she was so glad he did.

“Hey By, I am so sorry for being late, the merchant-” He stopped and looked at her, moving around on the sheets. He didn’t even look at the door as he locked it, moving over Byleth with anticipation. “Haven’t been waiting long, have you? Sorry, this keeps repeating, doesn’t it?” Claude chuckled, holding her. She arched her back to the touch, trying to bring him down to kiss.

He would always love the way Byleth kissed him. Sometimes passionately, sometimes hungrily, and sometimes it was desperate like it was now. He loved every single one. He growled into the kiss, the aroma of her heat starting to get to him. That was another thing… wasn’t a bond supposed to make the partner a little more used to the scents? If anything, it amplified it. It made her intoxicating… more dangerous than any poison he could ever make.

Claude’s tongue dipped into her mouth, circling around hers and along the roof. The Omega whimpered and gripped his clothes, pulling back for breaths. He took that opportunity to attack her neck, leaving more kisses and hickeys. Byleth moaned, trying to grind her hips on him but failing. He got the memo and quickly grabbed her hips, giving her a bit of the friction she wanted. Byleth yelped, spreading her legs more to give him access.

The brunette growled, his rut starting to come on. He brought his hand down, cupping Byleth’s heat and rubbing his fingers against the fabric. It was dripping with slick. He shuddered, licking his lips in excitement as he teased a light touch against the lips. The woman arched her back again, lifting her legs. “More, more Claude, please…!” She hissed, rolling her hips against his hands. A low rumble escaped his throat, egged on by her whimpering.

“Hooo… of course, my Omega.” He took his hand from under her skirt and smirked. “You aren’t hot? How about we take off those clothes so I can give you what you want.” Byleth quickly obliged, almost frantically taking off her garments. It was the absolute opposite of what Hilda advised. She said sexily and teasing, but she could only show how desperate she was for him to touch her again. Claude didn’t mind; he admired the fact that he could make her go crazy like that.

Once she got off her clothes, Claude widened his eyes. The undergarments she was wearing… they looked _amazing._ No. That wasn’t the word. But Claude couldn’t come up with one that matched his feelings at the moment. He stared at the lace that hugged her skin, complementing the curves along her breasts and hips. He swore he felt a bit of drool run down his lip. Byleth saw his expression and mustered the best smirk she could. “D-do you like it? Hilda.. she, _anh_ , she helped me pick it… but I don’t want t-to stay in it… any longer…” She gave a breathless laugh.

“How much was it?” He asked. His eyes were blown out, and she could she the bulge in the brunette’s pants. “I’ll pay back every bit of gold for it,” he growled, already ripping the lace. She yelped as the thin black fabric was torn to pieces, and her legs held open. Claude shivered in delight, licking his teeth at the sight. Byleth pink pussy ready to be taken, wet with slick that was starting to ruin the bed.

“N-not fair that I’m naked,” she slurred, looking at him with eyes glazed over. “You get undressed too.” Claude happily complied, taking off the top half and then the bottom next. She gulped at his length, amazed at how painfully hard he looked. And she was right.

“See what you do to me By?” He asked, but it wasn’t in a bad way. It almost sounded like he was gloating. “You see how hard you make me? I feel like I’m gonna explode. Every single fucking time.” He ran his shaft along the slit of the Omega’s cunt, rubbing it back and forth in a teasing motion. Byleth immediately shot her eyes open, moaning uncontrollably at the feeling of how hot he was… almost hotter than her.

His cock began to be covered in slick, and Claude rolled his eyes back in bliss at the feeling. It was almost like a drug, and he was most definitely addicted. Her scent, that sweet and spicy scent filled his nose, and he wanted to tease a it more, he really did. But he found himself pushing into her, groaning at the tight heat wrapping around him. Byleth held onto his shoulders, her tongue drooping at she felt the muscle spread her open.

Claude wasted no time and began to thrust, finding a rhythm quite quickly. “Ah, ah! Oh, Claude, _oh_ _goddess yes,_ right _there_ ,” she moaned out, encouraging him to keep thrusting in that spot. He gripped her thighs and pushed them forward as he used them for leverage, his pants becoming more audible the deeper he went. The sound of shaky breaths, moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room, making the both of them want more. Byleth dragged her nails against Claude’s back, making him groan in pleasure. “ _Fuck_ By, do that again, again, fucking do it aga- _oh_ , goddess…” He hissed, kissing her lips as she obeyed.

He lifted her by the back and put her on her hands and knees, holding her hips in place. “Remember when I told you a while back that this position is my favorite? Perfect for what we’re trying to do.” He chuckled, thrusting up into her hips and biting his lip, watching her ass jiggle with each plunge. She moaned out, lifting her hips again to help him hit that little sweet spot inside of her.

Byleth started to feel herself closer, the heat building up her orgasm more than usual. Claude noticed it and smirked, a low chuckle escaping his lips. “Gonna cum? That quick?” Beads of sweat formed on his head and he slammed his hips against her over and over again, making sure to abuse her g-spot. “Awe, no fair, you can’t cum before me,” He smirked, stopping his thrust and rolling his hips against the other instead.

The Omega shot her eyes open, turning her head and giving him a look. “While I’m in _heat?!_ ” She chided. “Please, no, don’t tease right now, I- ah~!” She yelped as he sucked on her neck, moving to her ear.

“I’m gonna enjoy our baby-making, Byleth. It wouldn’t be fair if it was over so quickly, would it?” He pulled out and pushed back in _agonizingly slow._ “I’m gonna fuck you _thoroughly_ , my little Omega. We’re gonna go to the limit each time a wave of your heat hits.” He grinned, his flushed face almost matching hers.

“No, _no_ Claude, please!” She writhed under him. “I’m so close, so _close_ you don’t understand!”

“Oh I understand. I can feel it.” He panted, causing her to look back at him. That’s right, the bond did let them feel each other. And by the way Claude looked, he could tell that she was on the edge of an orgasm. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun-” Claude immediately shuddered as Byleth moved her hips, done listening to her mate and starting to push her hips back instead. He was about to playfully protest, but he quickly stopped and watched as her hips made a rhythm against him. His grin turned devilish as he swallowed a thick bit of saliva, turned on by watching his mate.

“You need it so bad that you have to fuck yourself on me?” He asked, his voice a bit hoarse from how dry it was.

“Sh-shhh… you… _ahhnn, oh,_ you know… me… my heat…” Claude shook his head, running his hand up and down the woman’s back.

“No need to explain,” he grinned, “Keep going. Good girl, keep fucking going. Just like- _goddess, fuck yeah,_ just like that,” he swallowed, groping her ass as she continued to slam her hips onto the other. She put her face down into the sheets, her hips still up n the air and moving. Claude had to add this to some of the hottest things he’d seen Byleth do. He moaned, grabbing her hips and meeting her movements. He felt himself getting close and growled. Byleth felt his cock swell a bit, a sign that he was going to knot soon. She continued to move her hips as best she could.

“I want your knot, please, I… ohnnhh… I need your Alpha cock Claude, please, please…” she begged. Claude furrowed his brows, beads of sweat running down his neck. He couldn’t take hearing those type of words… it only brought him closer and closer.

“You want it? Mm? Yeah? Want me to fill you up?” He asked, his voice faltering a bit at the end. Byleth nodded, drooling and panting, barely able to speak.

“I-I’m…!” She widened her eyes, arching her back and squirming as she came, moaning loudly as the coil in her stomach released. Claude grunted as she tightened around him, and that was it. He came, feeling his knot swell inside of her. He bent down and bit her neck, growling as he pumped a few more times, making sure that she got all of him. The Omega yelped at the bite, but it in reality it only added to the pleasure.

It was about a minute before Claude had calmed down, releasing his teeth off of her and licking at the bruises. Byleth still had her face in the sheets, humming lazily as she focused on the feeling of him inside of her. She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy that, and the fact that it was Claude made it that much better. She felt him shift her to his side, and he eventually got them to face each other despite the knot still intact.

“You’re alright?” He asked.

“Better than alright,” Byleth smiled. She kissed his on his lips, making him swoon. “my husband is getting me pregnant. How could I not be alright?” Claude chuckled, returning her kiss with an added nibble on her bottom lip.

“Ah, you better be careful. I’m gonna want to go again even though you’re on your downtime.” She giggled, shaking her head. They laid there for a few seconds, their hearts beating a little faster than normal. “I wonder what our baby’s gonna be like.” Claude mumbled.

“Hopefully not as mean as you.” Byleth stuck out her tongue, making him laugh.

“You mean clever?” He held his heart dramatically, making the Omega roll her eyes. “I know I have a big brain, but I think they’d top me in that field. They’ll have you as a mother too, you know. Two smart people having a child? You know where that’ll go.” Claude snickered. “Although, they’d probably get their good looks from you.”

Byleth gave him a look. “I think that category is for the both of us too. I mean, I do think you’re quite handsome, after all.” She pinched his cheek. “Many people do. Your face really is that interesting~” She cooed. Claude’s face flushed and he turned his face down into the sheets.

“You know,” he said, his voice muffled, “I can’t understand how you’re one of the only people to rile me up. You’d think I’d be used to it by now.” He chuckled. “Alright,” he said, looking at her again, “Kid will be smart _and_ good looking.”

“We have to teach them how to fish! Don’t forget that.”

“Noted. And we have to teach them how to make poisons.”

“Claude.”

“What? It’s a practical skill! Tell me we haven’t had plenty of advantages because of my masterpieces.” He smiled. Byleth rolled her eyes, snuggling into his chest.

“We’ll figure it out once they get here. In the meantime, we have to _have_ them, first.” Claude nodded his head, wrapping his arm around the other. It would be a little longer before her next wave hit, so they laid there, enjoying themselves and the thoughts of the future. It was a future they were both excited for, because now that Fódlan was united, and most of the people inside were accepting, they could truly enjoy it for what it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boyyyy we are FINALLY done! Aside from the wifi going out in my house, I had so much fun writing this!!! I thought about making this into three chapters, but the last chapter and 'bonus' chapter were weird by themselves so I decided to merge them and just leave this a little longer than my usual length.  
> But yeah, thank you so, SO much for the support!!! I wish ao3 had this thing where they could let you 'like' comments and show the author liked them (like youtube) because some of your comments are so sweet but I am an awkward child and have no idea how to reply LOL
> 
> ANYWAY!!! My next fics (as I mentioned a couple of chapters ago) are coming out soon! I have two this time; one is ClaudexByleth and one is SylvainxFelix because god I love them. When I say modern, I mean it's modern modern, like they're in college. I'm super proud of them, and I think they might be better than this one! It is a little more of a slow burn though, so if you don't like that, sorry! I will be starting to upload it on May 1st, after school has ended and I can shift my focus to this.
> 
> Thanks SO much for reading, and thanks for all of the support again!! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at writing like this and even newer at this site. Hopefully people like what I have to offer!


End file.
